A Princess's Duty
by Nightdancer87
Summary: Ila, daughter of Dain of the Iron Hills, is sent to Erebor to marry the King Under the Mountain. She feels like her life is over, or is it just beginning? ThroinxOC and more and more Kili as the story progresses. Post BoFA/AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

In the realm of Middle-Earth, to the north and then to the east, lay the Iron Hills. The dwarven kingdom of Dain II Ironfoot, it was rich in minerals but particularly iron, from which it derived its name. It was the year 2941 of the Third Age, and Dain had recently come to the aid of his second cousin Thorin II Oakenshield in the Battle of the Five Armies, as Thorin reclaimed the great dwarven Kingdom of Erebor from which his people had been exiled for many years.

In a show of gratitude and to continue the great and noble house of Durin that had finally been restored to the throne of Erebor, Thorin and Dain arranged for a royal marriage. Dain's only daughter Ila was to wed Thorin and become queen of Erebor, further securing royal lines and producing a direct heir to the throne, as Thorin currently had only his two nephews to succeed him.

There, in the Iron Hills, the dwarven princess Ila sat at her vanity and looked at her reflection. She slowly and gently touched her face, studying herself intently. Was she beautiful? She had always been told so, but she was royalty, and it was expected that people tell her so. She had long brown, wavy hair that fell nearly to her hips down her back, with two thin braids hanging around her face. Her eyes were hazel, but more green than brown. Her lips were full and she took care not to sport a beard like most females dwarves. She did not think it suited her. She didn't exactly look like other female dwarves either. She was short yes, but she was not so stocky and her face had humanish features. She knew the rumor that she had a human ancestor some ways back, and the features that blood passed down didn't present themselves in most of her kin, but they had surfaced in her. It had been on her mother's side, the integrity of her father's line was indisputable. And it was not so hard to believe really; female dwarves were few and far between, and some ways back on her mother's side an ancestor had fallen in love with a human female. Such relations were passionately discouraged however. First, the dwarves were a very proud race and interspecies breeding was heavily frowned upon. Secondly, the life span of dwarves was so much greater than humans that such a union could never end well. How her ancestors had faired she did not know, but she feared no matter how tragic it had been it would be a happier fate still than the one she currently faced.

As for whether or not she was truly beautiful, she had never thought much of it, but she had also never thought much on marrying. She knew that one day she would have to, but it had always been far from her mind. She had spent her time in books, when she wasn't watching her brothers training and practicing with each other. She had always wanted so much to join them, to learn to swing a sword or launch an arrow. Her father would have none of that though. She, as a dwarf princess, had one purpose, to strengthen alliances and ultimately produce royal dwarven heirs. Again, Ila had pushed this from her mind, telling herself it would be years before she would have to fulfill those duties. And it likely would have been even longer, but with Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, reclaiming the lost kingdom of Erebor and being crowned King Under the Mountain, her father had sought to form the greatest of alliances with his second cousin. Marrying Thorin was a greater match than she could have ever hoped for, she knew that. Still, that did not make her any less anxious about the matter.

Now, as she studied herself in the mirror, she wondered if she would please him. What if he did not find her beautiful? What if she disappointed him? What if he already had mistresses and she would be only a figurehead, a necessary but undesired addition to his life? She would be needed for ceremonies and of course to bring forth an heir for the line of Durin, but she had heard King Thorin had two nephews that were presently in line for the throne. His sister's sons, the eldest of which he had groomed to follow him for years now. No, she was not needed to provide the great line of Durin with an heir, not really she thought. This troubled her greatly, and she wondered if after their wedding that she would even see her husband at all.

So many answerable questions left Ila practically having a panic attack. She rose from her vanity to walk about her room, trying to relieve some of her tension. But everywhere she looked were signs of her impending fate. The many bags waiting to be packed, the new dresses her mother had had fashioned for her, the few familial items she was to take with her. Ila felt tears threatening her eyes and she turned to walk out to onto her small balcony.

Her new home would be underground. This only made her feel worse. How was she supposed to adjust to such a thing? And King Thorin. She had heard little of him, but what she had was not comforting. Nearly twice her age and tall for a dwarf, he was said to be imposing and gloomy. She wondered that they would have any real relationship at all, outside of polite courtesy and tolerance.

While Ila had tried to keep her mind from men and marriage, she had secretly hoped, as all females do, to fall in love one day. To have the man she married be a man she wanted, and fancied, and that was good and kind to her. Now, she feared that those things were all too much to hope for. Now, she only wished that time would stand still and that she could remain here forever, with things as they had always been. But it was not to be. In three days' time she would be on her way to Erebor, never knowing if she would return.

She could only hope, she thought, that King Thorin would be cordial, and if he did not like her, leave her to herself. She was allowed to bring her handmaiden, Dwala, so at least she would not be completely alone or without anyone she knew. That was the only thing about the entire matter she could find any comfort in.

Staring out over the rolling hills and countryside she called home, she tried to sear the image into her mind, fearful that she would never lay eyes on it again.

**AN: If you have read my one-shot I did with Thorin and his nephews, you will find this to be a very different story, though there will be mature scenes to come as the story progresses. Kili will become a more prominent character as the story goes on as well. I've wanted to do this story for a while, but am unsure of how it would be received. Please review and let me know if I should continue this one.**


	2. Introductions

Ila sat uncomfortably in her carriage as it rolled towards her new home. They had been traveling for what felt like ages and she was stiff and eager to arrive at their destination. She thought at how surprising that was. _Eager to be in Erebor_. She was not really, only eager to finally be free of this carriage. She was tired and wanted to lie down and stretch her limbs. She had tried to take a nap but could not get comfortable enough to do so. Dwala, her handmaiden and only companion now, had no trouble falling asleep. She was dozing, her head leaned to the side and resting against the carriage. Unlike Ila, Dwala was the quintessential dwarf female. Short, stocky, and strong, with curly light brown hair and a short beard to match. She was generally of much lighter spirits than Ila and did not trouble her mind with complex things. She was a steadfast companion though and as handy as any lady in waiting any queen had ever had. Ila wished she could be more like her.

Not being able to sleep, Ila looked out the window at the passing countryside. They had left the Iron Hills far behind, and the landscape now was flat as could be. Ila knew Erebor was called the lonely mountain because it was not part of a range, but rather a solitary peak that stood out from its surroundings, imposing and majestic. Like its king, Ila thought. Or at least that is what she had heard. Ila's mother was so pleased with the match, saying that it was commonly known among dwarven women that King Thorin was most handsome, even though grey now streaked his long black hair. _Grey hair!_ Ila had thought. She was being married to an old dwarf indeed. She was a much better match in age for one of his nephews, who were rumored to be rather handsome themselves. Ila reminded herself that it didn't matter how she found Thorin, it only mattered how he found her. She looked at her reflection in the window pane and hoped that she didn't disappoint. Her mother had dressed her in a dark blue dress with silver trimmings and accents, along with a midnight blue traveling cloak that matched well. Blue was apparently King Thorin's color of choice. Ila's favorite color was blue as well, but she was fonder of a much lighter, icier blue.

Something Ila was not fond of was the veil that lay next to her on the seat. The delicate material, also trimmed in silver, must be worn until her wedding day. No one in Erebor, not even her betrothed, was allowed to see her until the ceremony was complete. That would not be for almost a month on Durin's Day. For a month she would have to wear the garment, which fell just below her eyes. Only when she was alone in her chambers, or in only the company of Dwala without danger of being seen by anyone else, could she remove it. She would have to eat with it on even. Ila could not be more annoyed by the duty. But there were very few females among dwarves, and it was not for her to tempt any of the dwarves in Erebor before she was a wife and claimed by King Thorin. Dwarves were very jealous and highly possessive creatures, and so until she was no longer a maiden none were to look upon her.

Ila sighed heavily. She just wanted to fall asleep and be a thousand miles away from her thoughts. Sleep was the only place where she could escape the harsh reality that she found her life had become and she couldn't even take a nap presently. The road beneath them was bumpy and Ila wondered how Dwala could remain asleep through it all, though she did so with no problem. Leaning back to attempt to find a decent resting position for nearly the hundredth time, Ila closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing at all.

Somehow, Ila finally managed to fall asleep, only to be awakened by arriving at their destination. Dwala had jolted awake first at the feel of the carriage stopping and she quickly realized they had arrived by seeing the sky completely obscured by the great mountain outside of the carriage.

"My lady, my lady!" Dwala urged, gently shaking Ila's arm.

Ila's eyes fluttered open from her light and unsatisfying sleep and she sat up straight.

"We're here!" Dwala said excitedly.

Ila shook herself and followed Dwala's gaze out the window. Towering towards the sky, so high that it eclipsed the sky entirely from her vantage point, stood Erebor. It took Ila's breath from her lungs. The sheer size of the mountain was enough to impress anyone that had never laid eyes on it, but the intricate and unexpected entrance must be hard for anyone to get used to seeing that hadn't grown up doing so. Into the mountain itself had been carved several levels of turreted balconies, with geometric designs carved over and between them. Flags whipped in the wind from many of the turrets. Most impressive where the two enormous Dwarven warriors that stood on either side of the entrance to the mountain. They were impossibility tall, clad in armor and brandishing battle axes, ready to defend their great city.

Ila felt smaller than ever she had before looking up at her new home. While she had been tired and wanted to arrive so that she might be comfortable finally, now she was afraid to get out of the carriage. But no sooner had it come to a halt but several guards came marching towards them.

"That would be the welcome party, I figure." Dwala observed more than spoke to Ila. She too was transfixed by what lay before them. Neither maid had ever been further than the fields surrounding the Iron Hills, and they had certainly never seen anything like Erebor. Ila had dreamed of places like it, read of them in her many books, but never laid eyes on anything that remotely compared to it.

"My lady! Your veil!" Dwala suddenly remembered and brought Ila from her awe inspired trance. She quickly grabbed the delicate material and fixed it about her face. Looking out the window again, she saw that among the dwarves was one that appeared to be their leader, though he was certainly not King Thorin. Ila had not really believed she would be greeted by the king himself, but she was also dying to know what he looked like. The dwarf that was leading the guards rather was quite an old dwarf, with snow white hair and a long, white beard that parted towards the end to curl into opposite points. He had a kind and grandfatherly face, Ila thought as she prepared to exit the carriage. Dwala got out first and began to gather Ila's dress before she even got out of the carriage. Ila took the hand the driver had offered and stepped out slowly. She noticed the two carriages laden with her personal belongings and wardrobe were right behind them, having made the journey safely as well. She hoped she had not brought too much.

The welcome party reached them now, with the old dwarf smiling broadly and stretching out his arms to bow lowly and introduce himself.

"Princess Ila, welcome to Erebor. I am Balin, at your service." He said standing up and smiling at them warmly. He was short and almost as big around as he was tall. He wore crimson robes and was obviously a dwarf of great importance, and seemed equally as kind. Ila curtsied in return as did Dwala.

"Come, come! You must be tired from your journey! You must rest before the great welcome supper in your honor tonight! Please, let me show you to your chambers."

Balin seemed excitable for a dwarf of such age, but Ila instantly liked him. She had heard that the dwarves of Erebor were proud and suspicious, even for dwarves. She had not exactly expected a warm welcome, but Lord Balin's friendliness put her at ease. She followed him towards the great entrance, the doors themselves made of gold, and was actually glad for her veil. She was a princess, but the Iron Hills held no such grandeur or majesty as what lay before her here. She didn't want to be seen gaping at it all like a common human.

About half of the guards fell in behind her to escort them properly through the hall, but the other half busied themselves with transporting her many belongings. Ila tried to keep her eyes forward but it was hard not to look upwards, as the inside of the mountain almost seemed to be hollow. The ceilings shot up to impossible heights, with countless stairways and walkways intersecting above and around them. It was dark inside the mountain. Naturally there was not much in the way of windows with the exception of the balconies cut out of the façade and that were now behind them, casting some light into the mountain but not much. Torches provided the majority of the light as they moved further into the mountain. Ila could not decide if it was all absolutely beautiful or absolutely terrifying.

Balin spoke a bit on their walk to her chambers, but Ila only heard about half of it. She was too busy looking about but trying to appear as though she wasn't. She was also trying not to notice how every eye they passed focused on her. Ila reminded herself to stand up straight and hold her head up high despite how nervous and afraid she was. Hopefully it was not far to her chambers.

They ascended a great staircase where Ila noticed there was no one else coming or going from and that was guarded by two especially imposing dwarves. This was the stairway to the royal family's chambers. Lord Balin held out his arm for Ila who gently took it to steady herself as she followed him up the stairs. Dwala had grabbed the short train of her dress to carry it up the stairs behind her. The staircase came to a landing where it split in two. Balin lead her towards the right one, pointing out that the men's chambers lay to the left.

That was good to know, Ila thought. Perhaps she would never use that set of stairs, she wondered.

Turning a corner and stopping at the first room on the right, Lord Balin opened the door but did not go inside.

"Here we are my lady, easy enough to find." He said and motioned for her to go in.

"I will be back shortly before supper to retrieve you, which gives you plenty of time to freshen up and even take a nap if you like." Balin observed cheerily.

"Thank you, my lord." Ila nodded gratefully and turned to go in her new chambers. Dwala followed and shut the door behind them.

Ila let out a great sigh once they were alone, almost immediately pulling off the veil. Only then did she bother to look around the room.

The antechamber they stood in was not large but well lit and had high ceilings. The walls were intricately laid with geometric designs much like those that adorned the outside of the city. It was dark in here too, as it seemed to be everywhere, but candles provided enough light to see everything clearly enough. The antechamber was scantly furnished as to be expected but it was elegant to be sure. Ila was very curious to see her bedchamber and opened the next set of doors. A much bigger room with candles flickering from all over, it was fit for a princess. The bed was larger than hers back home, covered in what appeared to be silver silks and furs. There were two great wardrobes at one end of the room and a beautiful, stone fireplace at the other. It was hewn out of the very mountain itself and polished so that it was shining in the candlelight. Not far from the wardrobes and that appeared to be made out of polished stone as well was a vanity that reminded her of the one in her old room. Vases of flowers dotted the tables of the room as well, a nice touch Ila had not expected this deep within the mountain.

Dwala watched Ila turn in circles in the middle of the room, a smile creeping over her face and she took in its wonder. _Perhaps Erebor would not be so bad_, Ila thought.

"You seem a little brighter," Dwala observed.

Ila smiled. "Yes, but I certainly want to rest before I have to present myself to the royal family."

"And to the entire court of Erebor, and practically the entire city itself…"

"Yes, yes I have not forgotten." Ila sounded much less enthused now. She pulled off her cloak finally and laid it over a fainting couch and placed her veil on the vanity. Flopping down on the soft and comfortable bed, she stretched out wide on her back.

"Will you make sure to wake me in enough time to make myself decent? I am afraid I may slip into the deepest of sleeps after that carriage ride." Ila asked.

"Of course my lady. I will settle in myself in the meantime. My quarters should be right next door." She replied.

Ila smiled at her. "Perhaps Erebor will not be so bad Dwala." She said from where she still lay on the bed.

"There's the spirit my lady! I'm sure it will not be." Dwala gave her an ever greater smile and spoke with much more confidence than Ila did. With that, she turned to see to her own rooms. Ila barely registered the sound of her closing the door before she fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

Sometime later, Ila knew not how long, her eyes flung open as she realized that she was not in her bed. No, she remembered that she had fallen asleep in her _new_ bed, but it had felt like too long ago. Shooting up straight, she looked around, cursing the fact that she was deep within a mountain and could not look to the window to know what time of day it was. A second later she heard the door open and looked to see Dwala coming in.

She looked slightly alarmed as she came in, rushing towards Ila. "I think I slept too late," she said and Ila leapt from the bed.

"How late is it?" Ila asked, becoming alarmed herself.

"I'm not sure, but let's hurry all the same." She replied.

Ila sat at her vanity, Dwala going to work on her hair. Ila began to do her make-up, focusing on her eyes since that is all anyone would be able to see with her veil on. She then picked a pair of beautiful sapphire chandelier earrings that her mother had given her to compliment her blue dress. She affixed her veil just as they heard a knock at her antechamber door.

Ila's head jerked in that direction and Dwala hurried to answer it. Ila took the opportunity to give herself one last look over in the mirror. Her heart was pounding and she was still in her room!

Dwala reappeared. "It's time," she nearly whispered.

Ila nodded and rose to walk from the room. As promised, Balin was waiting for her in the corridor.

"My lady," he nodded. "Are we ready?" he asked with his warm smile.

"Yes, my lord." Ila responded nervously.

Balin could hear the apprehension in her voice but pretended not to. Ila followed him with, tracing their path back out to the main corridor of Erebor and making their way towards the great hall, where the throne room lay.

Ila noticed nothing along the way, she was too nervous and too busy trying to focus on not tripping on her gown or worse yet fainting. They approached two massive golden doors, intricately designed and with guards on either side. They slowly opened them as they neared, and Ila saw around Balin that the throne sat at the end of a long and relatively narrow walkway. Either side of it fell off at great heights into the lower parts of the city, and Ila felt dizzy. She forced herself to look straight ahead.

The back of the throne was incredibly tall, shooting towards the ceiling and with the famed arkenstone set above the head of where the king sat. Ila saw it shining even from as far back as she was. She could not see who sat on the throne yet, Balin was far enough in front her that he obscured the king, short though he was. What Ila could see was who stood beside the throne. Aside from several guards, to his left stood a large and imposing dwarf with a bald head that was covered in tattoos. A warrior for sure, his visage was stern and almost cruel. On the right, stood two dwarves that must have been nearly her equal in age. The one immediately next to the throne was blonde with blue eyes and a braided mustache with beads at each end. That must be the king's oldest nephew, the one that had been groomed to succeed him. Next to him must be his younger brother, who had dark hair and eyes and scruff instead of a full beard. Both of them were very handsome, but both were also trying too hard to appear stern and intimidating. The older of the two was succeeding a bit more than the younger one at that; the younger one simply looked adorable.

Ila mentally kicked herself. She was not supposed to be thinking about how attractive her betrothed's nephews were. They were almost to the throne now, and Balin bowed before the king and spoke quickly to move out of the way, so that now Ila faced the king of Erebor.

The king under the mountain. Thorin II Oakenshield. He was indeed tall for a dwarf, Ila could tell that even though he was sitting. She immediately curtsied low, blowing her head as well. She held the position, uncomfortable as it was.

"Rise," she heard a deep baritone say and it sent chills down her spine to finally hear his voice.

Ila did as commanded and straightened to stand before him, looking over her veil at her husband to be.

Like her, he wore a deep blue tunic that made his light blue eyes shine beautifully at her. His long, wavy black hair was streaked with a little bit of grey as she had been told, but it was so minor it did not detract from him in the least. He wore it well and was more handsome than she had expected. He had some lines around his eyes, but it suited him somehow. She did not think of him as old at all like she had feared, rather he was mature and extremely handsome. He had all the airs of a king, his appearance was majestic and absolute. He looked as though he did not smile very often. She knew he had a reputation for being gloomy and she could see why many might think that.

He was studying her as she was studying him but she at least had to wait for him to speak before she could. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to look directly at him, she should have asked Lord Balin about that. She stared back into his blue eyes until she became unnerved by the silence and shifted her eyes downward. His expression had been unreadable but she did not want to test him. As her eyes met the floor she heard him speak again.

"Princess Ila," came the baritone again.

She looked back up to meet his eyes.

"Welcome to Erebor. I hope you have found your new home satisfactory so far." He said and Ila wondered how it was possible not to find it beyond her wildest dreams.

"Thank you King Thorin. Everything has been much more than I could ever ask for. I thank you again." Ila answered and nodded.

Thorin nodded quickly and for a moment he looked different. Nervous maybe? No, no she must have imagined that.

After an awkward moment where no one knew what to say, Thorin gestured to his right. "My nephews, Fili—"

The blonde bowed, never taking his eyes off of her. There was a quiet intensity in his eyes that was almost unnerving. Ila returned his bow.

"—and Kili." Thorin introduced the black haired one with no beard. He was still clearly trying to channel his uncle's airs and it made Ila want to giggle out loud. She resisted the urge though. They exchanged bows and she turned her attention back to King Thorin.

"If you are ready," Thorin said as he rose from his throne to come and stand in front of her. He was nearly a head taller than her and Ila gulped as she looked up at him.

"We shall to supper and to introduce you to the rest of the kingdom." Thorin finished as he offered her his arm. Ila tried not to visibly shake as she took his arm. His large and muscular arm that she could feel even through his tunic. Ila couldn't deny how attractive she found him already.

As they walked from the room the others all fell in behind them. Ila looked forward, taking care not to cut her eyes to her left to steal glances at him. She did see in her peripheral view that he stole a glance at her though. He seemed to want to say something but did not. Ila hoped he could not feel her trembling.

Behind her, Ila could hear Fili and Kili whispering to one another but not what they were saying. She felt even more nervous, if that was possible at this point. She wished Thorin would say something to break the tension and she did not feel that she had the right to speak yet. She might say the wrong thing or perhaps he did not want to hear her speak at all, so Ila simply walked where he lead her.

They entered another set of great golden doors, and Ila saw that it was the great hall. Banquet tables were everywhere, filled with the inhabitants of Erebor. The tables nearer the head of the room became nicer and nicer and Ila assumed that those gathered at them were of greater and greater importance. At the end of the room, on a dais of sorts, was the head table, the two center chairs obviously meant for she and the king. As they moved through the room, it hushed, like a wave of silence swept over the dwarves as they passed. Ila felt the weight of thousands of eyes on her and could not hear anything above the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

When they reached the dais, Thorin took her hand and forced her to turn around and face the room, presenting her to the many dwarves. After a moment of silence, the room erupted in cheers, applause, and joyful yelling. Thorin spoke something in Khuzdul, which Ila knew enough of to know that it meant it was time to feast in celebration. The dwarves were of course happy to oblige, and the ale began to flow and the food to be devoured.

Throin lead Ila to their seats, which she gladly took. She was not hungry at all however. She was too tired and too nervous to have any appetite but she feared refusing the hospitality of her new king and intended, so she forced herself to eat a bite or two. Dwala sat next to her on the other side and seemed to have no trouble eating. Thorin noticed that Ila had no appetite. He was eating rather sparingly for a dwarf too, Ila noticed.

"Does dinner not agree with you, my lady?" Thorin asked and Ila could not tell if he was actually concerned or not.

"No, no my lord. I am only tired. Everything is wonderful, please I beg you pardon me my king." She apologized, afraid that he angered easily.

"There is no need for that. I am sure you are very tired indeed." Thorin replied and Ila felt that he meant what he said.

She tried to smile at him with her eyes, silly as that sounded. She felt that she should say something now but she could think of nothing appropriate.

Thorin seemed to find himself in the same predicament and another awkward moment passed between them. Ila was actually glad for her veil now and she focused on daintily lifting it to eat and then putting it back down.

Thorin focused on his food too, working on a large piece of mutton now. He did not eat as messily or urgently as most other dwarves she had seen though. Even the manner in which he ate was somehow regal.

He felt Ila looking at him and caught her eyes, which she instantly averted. It had been too late though.

He kept looking at her, struggling for something to say.

"Your journey….it was not too arduous I hope?" he asked.

"No, no my lord. Only long." She answered.

Thorin grunted, nodding. "Good." He looked back down, searching for something else to say now.

Balin, who was on sitting on the other side of the frightening dwarf with tattoos on his head-who was sitting on Thorin's other side-leaned to whisper something into that dwarf's ear. That dwarf then leaned over to whisper it to Thorin. Ila pretended not to notice.

Thorin did not respond to the whisper, only looked straight ahead for a moment before turning to her again.

"You look—" he seemed to be struggling to find the word he wanted.

Ila looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"—radiant…in that dress." He finally managed to say.

Balin could be seen making a face on the other side of him and the scary dwarf suppressed a chuckle but not well enough to go unnoticed. Ila thought that the king sounded as though he had never spoken to a female in all his life. She chose to ignore the fact that Lord Balin had obviously told him to compliment her and simply acknowledged it gratefully.

"Thank you my lord. You do favor blue, do you not?" she asked.

"I do…..obviously." Thorin answered looking to his own robes, but then seemed to realize that he had sounded rude when he answered her and kept talking to cover it up.

"And I see that you do as well?" he continued.

"I do, though I prefer lighter shades." She answered.

Thorin grunted in affirmation and returned to study his food too intently. The conversation was apparently over, what little there had been. Ila returned to her own food, though only pushing it around at this point. She tried to catch his eye once or twice as dinner proceeded, but he pretended not to notice and was deep in conversation with the dwarf next to him now. Ila sat silently, looking about the room every so often to people watch and pass the time until she was allowed to return to her chambers. She left her plate largely uneaten, her hands folded neatly in her lap. King Thorin was ignoring her now, and she wondered if this is what the rest of her life would be like. Forced and brief words the only relations they would have. Ila felt that she would cry right then and there, in front of all of Erebor, and Dwala seemed to have noticed.

"Are you alright?" she tried to whisper.

Ila shook her head that she wasn't and Dwala could see the tears welling in her eyes.

Not wanting her to cry in front of everyone, Dwala boldly addressed the king who was in mid-sentence at the moment.

"My lord," she said loudly and Thorin turned to look at her, his blue eyes sharp as they landed on her.

"My lady does not feel well, pray may we retire?" she asked quickly.

Thorin looked to Ila and saw the fat teardrops threatening to escape her eyes. _Had he caused them?_ He wondered. He was useless with women, but he had never had to be any good with them, had never had any time for them at all. Had he been forced to find his own bride, to woo and court a female all on his own, he knew he would never win one. Thus, the arrangement between his cousin Dain and himself had been most appealing. He had heard of Ila's beauty long before he agreed to be betrothed to her and was most disappointed that he would have to wait a month to see her face.

But now he was disappointed in himself, disappointed that he could not even talk to her without making her cry. He had struggled for something to say, the right things to say, but he had not gift for small talk. Now Ila looked as though she would burst into tears just sitting next to him. Did she find him _so_ objectionable? True, he was old enough to be her father and she was a better match for Fili or Kili, but he was not _so_ bad was he? He was a king after all. But there she was, about to come undone and unable to even eat.

Thorin sighed and replied to her handmaiden. "That is fine," he said and not wanting to upset Ila further, did not make to speak to her for fear of doing so. He turned back to his conversation with the dwarf next to him and Ila felt his indifference sting her heart.

She felt ill, was barely holding back tears and he did not even care. He probably wanted her to go so that he did not have to actively ignore her anymore. Ila rose from her seat, wanting to do so hastily but remembering how many eyes were on her, and made her way past the rest of the table and down off the dais. Fili and Kili watched her go with interest, she had to walk right by them, and two guards fell in behind her and Dwala as they went. Most of the room was too engrossed in their food, ale, and revelry to notice she was leaving. She wondered if Thorin spared her a parting glance as she moved through the room and out the great doors. She knew he didn't.

She practically sprinted towards her room, Dwala hurrying to keep up. The guards were hurrying too which they did not care for. As Ila reached her chambers she threw open the doors, not waiting for the guards to do so, and slammed them behind her. Dwala did not make to follow her. She knew there were no words she could offer at the moment that would make a difference. Ila needed to be alone. She would check on her in the morning when she would likely feel better after a night's rest, or at least that is what she hoped.

Ila ran into her bedroom, tore off her veil and earrings and fell into her bed face first. She immediately began to sob. She missed her mother, her father, her brothers, her home, the sunlight, the everything of the Iron Hills. She hated the darkness of the mountain and she did not want to marry the cold and gloomy dwarf that ruled it. She could not imagine ever being happy with him, or he ever even liking her, much less loving her.

And she would have to give him children! She would have to lay with him! A thing she did not fully understand but knew enough about to know that she did not want to do it. She could not believe that his touch would be gentle. Her stomach turned at the thought of it.

So she lay, face in the pillows until they were soaking wet from her tears. Finally she rolled onto her side, her gown still on, and curled into a ball. Whimpering and crying until it hurt, she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

**AN: So, a little slow going but I had some set-up to do. It will become much more interesting, promise. Dramatic, romantic, and interesting. :) **


	3. Caught in the Nude

When Ila woke the next morning it was from a deep and dreamless sleep. A hard sleep the likes of which she felt she hadn't enjoyed since she was a child. It must have been from a combination of mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion, she thought. She dimly remembered actually falling asleep after throwing herself onto her bed and weeping like a baby dwarf the night before. She stretched out her limbs, noting that she had not moved an inch from the position she had fallen asleep in. She also noted that she was still in her dress. She sighed and thought she must be some sight to behold at the moment, disheveled and still in her finery.

Raising up to sit on the side of the bed, Ila looked for a window as she had every morning of her life previously to gauge the time and then cursed inwardly as she reminded herself that she was under a mountain. She grumbled and got up, angry that her internal clock had no idea how to adjust to a submerged life as of yet. It was probably still early, Ila thought, as Dwala had not come to wake her yet. Ila sat at her vanity and surveyed the damage from sleeping in her make-up.

The make-up around her eyes was horribly smudged from all the crying and there were colorful trails down her cheeks. Her long, wavy hair was tousled to say the least and framing her face more like a lion's mane than a princess, and her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears.

_What a mess_, Ila thought. She needed a bath and wanted one as some hot water would probably make her feel much better. Ila considered that such small pleasures were probably the only items of comfort she had left now, if last night's supper had been any indicator. She would have to make do with the small things from now on.

She tried to push last night from her mind. She didn't want to think about _him_. If he couldn't even be bothered to carry on a conversation with her during dinner then she couldn't be bothered to waste any time thinking about him, period. She could ignore him just as easily as he could her. She would show him.

Ila heard a knock at the door then and in walked Dwala. She looked refreshed and cheery as always, but a little cautious as well.

"Good morning….." Dwala said in an almost sing-song voice. Ila tried to force a smile but found that she couldn't. Instead she looked back to the mirror and saw that she couldn't smile even at herself.

"Did you sleep well at least?" Dwala asked, trying to stay positive. They hadn't been in Erebor for even twenty-four hours and they had a lifetime to spend there after all.

"I suppose…..but I still feel tired." Ila said with her eyes downcast.

Dwala had an idea. "A nice, hot bath would make you feel a thousand times better. One of the servants told me that there are some natural hot baths here beneath the royal wing…why don't you go soak in one of them? You need to freshen up after sleeping in your gown anyway…."

Ila looked at herself. Dwala was right, she did need a bath whether or not it would make her feel better.

"Well, I do need to I suppose. It couldn't make me feel any worse." Ila mused and rose to begin peeling the dress off of her. Dwala was glad to see she agreed and began to help her strip down to her dressing gown.

Throwing a robe on, Ila and Dwala made their way towards said hot baths. They naturally sprang from deep in the earth and the kings of Erebor had constructed a great room for them to be used as a series of pools, some smaller, some larger, at the leisure of the royal family. Ila could feel the heat rising off the water as soon as they descended into the room and the torchlight danced off the pools in an almost romantic way. Ila felt her spirits lift a bit and she couldn't wait to sink in.

Looking around for anyone else who might be present, Ila and Dwala saw that they were alone. Ila slipped out of her robe and pulled the gown over her head quickly to deposit it on the floor next to her, quickly stepping into the nearest pool.

Ila sighed with pleasure as the hot water enveloped her. She sank to a depth that just covered her breasts and let a broad and real smile sweep across her face for the first time since setting foot in Erebor. Dwala smiled from where she stood to see her mistress happy. Dwala then frowned a little at realizing she had forgotten a towel or any oils for Ila's skin and hair in their haste to get down there.

"Oh, I failed to retrieve anything you needed for your bath or afterwards. I am sorry, Ila. I am not proving to be a very good lady in waiting." Dwala said frowning at herself.

Ila was too content at the moment to be upset by such a little thing. "It's fine. I will need a towel eventually though," she replied.

"I'll fetch one quickly and be right back." Dwala said and scurried off around the corner and out of sight. Ila enjoyed a moment of having the great space all to herself, laying back into the water and finally relaxing. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and steadily, feeling the tension in her muscles practically melt away. She allowed herself to completely forget about King Thorin and the night before. She was almost floating on her back now she was so stretched out and the particular pool she was in got deeper and deeper as it went. Her hair was completely submerged and the tips of her large breasts peeked out of the water and pointed towards the great, dark ceiling. If she hadn't been in water, she would relax enough to go back to sleep.

Ila was alert enough to hear someone coming down the steps around the corner that lead to the springs. Dwala had made very quick time, Ila thought. As her feet touched the bottom and she turned to face the entrance, Ila was about to remark how Dwala didn't have to run to and from the bed chamber when she caught sight of Thorin coming around the corner.

Luckily, the room was great with several pools to choose from, and Thorin's eyes did not immediately fall on Ila. Her heart skipped a beat she was sure, and she quickly submerged herself up to her eyes, holding her breath. Here she was, naked, trapped and holding her breath. She didn't know how long she could keep her nose under water. At any rate, it wouldn't be long enough for Thorin to bathe and go about his day. Ila was too terrified to move. Why did Dwala have to go at that moment?!

Thorin had still not seen her, focusing on undressing himself. He seemed a little groggy, he must have just awakened too. He pulled his midnight blue sleeping shirt over his head to let his long, wavy black hair fall over the hardest and most sculpted body of any creature Ila had ever seen. Not that she had seen many males of any species shirtless, but she had certainly never laid eyes on a creature as perfect as King Thorin.

His pectorals appeared rock solid and his abs were rippling down into his trousers. A surprisingly light dusting of black hair covered his chest but Ila could see that it reappeared and thickened below his navel. Ila knew she should look away, but she simply couldn't. He was perfection, so far as she could see, and both did and didn't want to see the rest of him. She was of course interested to see what a man, particularly her future husband, looked like, but at the same time what if it was frightening? Not to mention the fact that she couldn't remain hidden forever and she expected Thorin to have one of two reactions upon discovering her. Either he would be angry at her for snooping and for invading his hot baths, or he would set upon her in her very vulnerable state. Her mother had always warned her about males and their _appetites_. And there were so few females among dwarves…

Ila forgot what she was thinking just then as Thorin slipped off his trousers and was naked as the day he'd been born. Powerful thighs corded with muscle flexed as he walked towards the water, _the_ very pool that she was attempting to hide in. It was large at least and the room was dark, and he still hadn't noticed her. Ila tried to avert her eyes from the large, despite being flaccid, member that hung between his legs, sprouting from a thick down of black curls. Ila couldn't breathe, and not just because she was submerged. Ila shifted her eyes towards her robe which lay on the other side of the pool where Thorin could not see it. She wondered if she could move silently through the water and retrieve it before he noticed. Even if she could get to it, she would have to get out, totally exposing herself which he would certainly hear and then see.

Ila cursed herself. She needed to breathe and breathe now. As Thorin had submerged himself to the waist Ila submerged herself completely and tried to make her way to the other side of the pool. She was afraid that she must be very loud in doing so though. She felt that she had almost reached it when something closed around her ankle and pulled her backwards.

Ila naturally panicked and lost her breath, erupting up out of the water and gasping for air. Whatever had grasped her had let her go thankfully but it had shocked her so that she had to come up for air.

As she gasped and wiped the water from her eyes, a wet, naked, and extremely shocked Thorin Oakenshield came into focus. He was barely a foot in front of her and thankfully the water was high enough that she saw nothing she shouldn't. Ila screamed, splashing water at him with her high pitched and frightened scream, though she quickly registered in attempting to cover herself that her long dark hair had graciously plastered itself to her chest and covered her intimate parts.

Thorin was still reeling from the shock of it all and her screaming in his face. He quickly turned his back to her, yelling over her scream.

"Calm yourself!" he called, though not angrily, only still out of sorts himself.

Ila had turned her own back to him but stopped screaming. They both faced away from one another, chests heaving from shock and embarrassment. Ila looked to the side of the pool and then over her shoulder to Thorin. She calculated if it was worth risking getting out again.

"What are you doing….hiding down here?" Thorin's voice came, startling her and still sounding unsettled.

"Hiding?" Ila was slightly indignant at that accusation.

She turned her head a little bit towards him over her shoulder.

"I was not hiding, my lord. I, that is my handmaiden said that these were for the royals to use and I….I am sorry for intruding on your private baths. If you would but leave so that I might make a decent exit—"

"I do not need to leave." Thorin cut in.

Ila's voice had been shaking anyway, but now when she spoke it was trembling with anger.

"Excuse me, my lord, but you are not to see me until our wedding day, which is not for a month's time. I will not be disgraced. I am a princess—"

"I am not going to lay eyes on you, _princess_. You may go and I will not turn to watch." Thorin answered, his tone unreadable.

For some reason, Ila fumed at his seeming indifference. He did not even want to look at her, and was apparently angry that she had interrupted his bath at that. Just like last night when he ignored her completely at supper.

He made her feel so unattractive and undesirable. Was she those things? She didn't think so, and even if she was he could be a little nicer about it all.

Ila looked at him over her shoulder, his back still to hers. She was so put out with him that she forgot for a moment that she spoke to a king.

"Do you find me so objectionable?! That you cannot even bear to look upon me?" Ila spat at him.

Thorin's face was comical. What was wrong with her? She didn't want him to look at her but was angry that he agreed not to look at her? Females were perhaps even stranger than he had occasion to notice all these years.

"Pardon me?" Thorin's voice came dangerously over his own shoulder as he looked upon her back and long dripping hair now.

"Find you objectionable? When you cannot even get through supper next to me without crying?" Thorin practically spat back at her.

Ila was surprised at him and felt her temper cool a tiny bit. Did he think that she found him objectionable? She was thinking about how strange this was when his deep baritone interrupted her thoughts.

"Well?" His voice came angrily over the water.

"I….how could you think that I was crying because I find you objectionable? You completely ignored me during supper!"

"Ignored you? You barely spoke to me, even when I tried to make conversation with you." Thorin shot back.

"Conversation? You barely spoke to me at all and looked as though it physically pained you when you did!" Ila returned.

Thorin turned around completely now to stare at her back, she just peering over her shoulder back at him.

She felt afraid as he looked angry enough to strike her. But as he spoke, he seemed nervous again. The way he had looked in the throne room when they first met.

"I—I do not have a talent for speaking with women. I have had little occasion and even less reason to do so in my life. Though, thanks to much happier circumstances of my life at present, that has changed." Thorin went from sounding angry to nervous to almost sweet. The sweetness was understated, more it was the vulnerability that she heard in his voice.

Had she imagined it? Or did she really have him all wrong? Ila turned her head slowly to reveal more and more of her face to him, so that finally he saw from behind the curtain of wet, dark hair her absolutely beautiful face. Her full lips, her hazel eyes, her rosy cheeks, flushed even more from the hot water and the embarrassment of being caught off guard. Thorin felt his breath hitch at finally laying eyes on her, locking eyes with her. She looked back into his light blue ones, her lips parted in an innocent and sweet stare when—

Dwala's scream shocked both of them anew, and Thorin rolled his eyes as he saw the source. He hadn't even had breakfast yet and dwarf women were screaming their heads off at him left and right.

Ila had turned her back to him again, hoping that Dwala did not see them looking at each other.

Dwala began to apologize to Thorin profusely, her face red as dragon's fire as she did.

"Your majesty, please forgive me. It was my idea to come down here, my lady—"

"Calm yourself." He said with a hand raised to silence her. "I would that my betrothed enjoy her first dip in her hot springs." He said and began to ascend from the pool with caused Dwala to somehow turn redder and avert her eyes, turning her face towards the wall. Ila could not suppress a smile as she watched Thorin go, getting a view of his backside this time. Even his buttocks were firm and muscular. Ila blushed harder still as he grabbed his trousers to quickly step into them and simply carry his shirt as he walked away. Before he turned the corner, he cast one more look towards Ila, who was caught looking right back at him. She should have averted her eyes, but instead gave him the smallest smile. It was but for half a second, but Thorin saw it. Once he was out of sight he smiled too.

"Oh Mahal!" Dwala exclaimed when she was sure he was out of hearing distance. "How did he ever come to be in the water with you?! And you without your veil! Did he see your face?! Did he see the rest of you?!"

Ila giggled and it dumbfounded Dwala. "It happened so fast, I am unsure. But, I don't think he saw me…." Ila answered, knowing better. For her part, she had seen _everything, _and she could not stop thinking about it. She blushed still, and Dwala thought it was at having been caught in such a compromising situation. But it was not only that she had seen him, Ila blushed at Thorin's moment of vulnerability and the tiny glimpse she had seen at his true feelings. Did he like her? Did he think her pretty? Ila hoped so, as butterflies filled her stomach and her head felt light. As she sat about properly bathing herself, she took extra care, wanting to look her very best for their next encounter.


	4. A New Day

After Ila's most unforgettable experience of her first bath in Erebor, she and Dwala returned to her room to prepare her for the day. Ila felt remarkably different from when she had first awakened. Her anxiety had been joined by excitement. Whereas when she had left her room she had no care for what she would wear that day, now she was consumed by picking just the right ensemble. Despite having had two carriages filled with her luggage she felt as she had nothing to wear.

"What about this one?" Dwala asked holding up a light blue dress.

Ila all but turned her nose up at it. "He has already seen me in blue…" she remarked and continued digging through her trunks, unsatisfied with everything she came across. The dress she had arrived in had been very modest with respect to the neckline, and Ila wanted something a little more plunging. Not too much, but, Thorin had seen her bare back and nearly everything else that morning. Ila blushed thinking about it, tried to not think about it, but it was almost all she could think about.

"How about something in red then? It's a nice contrast with your dark hair." Dwala suggested.

Ila went to another trunk to search for something red, thinking that wasn't a bad idea. She pulled a fiery red dress out, with gold accents and trimmings, and a neckline that was almost too revealing. Ila loved this choice, but it was too over the top for what would be a casual day. She would save this for a special event when she wanted to monopolize the king's attention. Assuming that was possible, Ila thought. But she felt much more confident after their brief exchange in the baths that she would be able to hold his attention with greater ease in the future.

Ila laid that dress aside and continued rummaging. "This one?" Dwala asked and Ila turned to look at the gown she held.

It was a darker red, a crimson with less accents but still very pretty. It would do for today, Ila thought. And it would provide a tasteful peak at her chest, which Ila thought would make up for anything the dress might lack. Ila smiled as she was pleased with the selection and Dwala helped her into it. Ila then affixed her veil and added some simple but glittering onyx earrings to top it off. Just as she was giving herself one last look in the mirror, a knock came at her door. Dwala went to receive whoever was there, and Ila realized that she had most likely missed breakfast by now. Would she be in trouble, she wondered? She had a moment of frustration sweep over her as she realized that she largely had no idea what she was supposed to do with herself the majority of the time, she was just waiting for the instruction of others and she hated that. Would it be different when she was a queen? Would she have any say in the activities of her day? Or would she just have queenly duties to attend to and then be left to her own devices when she was not needed? Which she imagined would be most of the time….

That thought was interrupted as a servant entered the room with a tray laden with a delicious looking breakfast. The dwarf sat it on the nearest table and then bowed lowly to Ila who still sat at her vanity.

"Princess Ila, King Thorin advised that you would most likely not make it to breakfast and so breakfast must be brought to you."

Ila smiled broadly under her veil and again found that she was happy for having to wear it after all. The veil could not completely hide the fact that she was blushing furiously however which Dwala noticed and smiled herself.

"The king also says that once you are done eating, he would like for you to meet him in in front of the royal staircase." The servant continued.

Ila stopped smiling. He wanted to see her? So soon? She felt her stomach clench and suddenly wanted none of the breakfast that a moment ago had looked irresistible.

When Ila did not answer immediately, Dwala did so for her. "Thank you, my lady will be there as instructed."

The servant bowed to Ila once more and excused himself. Dwala eyed the food and spoke when it was clear that Ila would not. "I know you are nervous but you must eat something. You barely ate at all last night."

"I can't, not when I must see him again so soon!" Ila said, excited and anxious all over.

"My lady…..you knew you would see him again sometime today….what with all the fuss about picking out a dress?" Dwala said confusedly.

"I know, I know but I expected to see him in passing, perhaps at supper, not to be summoned by him presently!" Ila said standing up to pace about the room.

"Ila please. This is a good thing, don't you think? He wouldn't want to see you again so soon if he did not find you pleasing." Dwala pointed out.

Dwala was right, about everything. She did need to eat. She walked over to the table and after studying it for a moment forced herself to eat some strawberries, but then insisted that Dwala enjoy the rest. Dwala, the quintessential dwarven female, did not need to be told twice.

Ila twisted her fingers a bit as she paced again. Should she go downstairs now? He would likely be angry if made to wait, as a king that is not something he would be used to or have to tolerate, but perhaps she should make him wait….just a little bit. Her mother's counsel regarding how to handle a husband had not made any real sense to her. Her advice had been to make him think that something was his idea, when in fact it was her own, and to always obey him but not too quickly or too willingly. And when it came to…her _most important wifely duties_ and the only ones that really mattered, she was to simply lie still and let her husband do as he pleased. Whatever that was, Ila thought a bit unsettled.

Why could she not stop thinking about that?! She had to stop herself, there was enough to worry about presently. Perhaps she should go out and peek down the stairs to see if Thorin had arrived at the bottom yet, she thought.

"I think I will just step out and take a peek at the bottom of the staircase…..I don't want him to wait too long for me…" Ila said as Dwala was still eating. She had a mouth full at the moment and couldn't answer and Ila moved quickly to the antechamber and out of the door. She quietly moved around the corner to peer down at the stairs. There was no one there yet, and Ila was secretly relieved as it bought her a moment longer to contemplate what she would say to him. It also gave her a moment longer to contemplate what he wanted with her, which excited and scared her.

As she was thinking on this, Thorin slowly approached the base of the staircase. Ila caught her breath as she watched him. He wore a dark blue tunic, similar to the one from yesterday, and Ila thought it must be a staple of his. A heavy and ornate silver belt was sitting on his hips that matched his enormous boots. They made his feet look huge but she knew from seeing them bare that morning they were proportional-though that still meant they were rather large. She tried to force the image of the rest of his perfect naked form from her mind, which was immensely difficult to do.

As she regarded Thorin, he thinking that he was alone, she noticed his demeanor was different than when he was in public. This morning he had not been expecting to see her, but now that he was waiting on her, and knew that she would be there any second, he looked…..nervous? He was looking around, flexing his fingers, and even smoothed his hair down to part and make sure it was falling around his face just the way he wanted. Ila felt a billion butterflies take flight in her stomach. He was so…_adorable. _

She smiled, and almost giggled out loud as she inhaled, which was enough for Thorin's owl ears to hear. He immediately looked up towards where she was peeking around the corner. She receded a tiny bit but she was caught, just as she had been caught that morning. Their eyes locked, her hazel ones with his blue, and she had to come forth from the shadow.

Thorin swallowed hard and stood up straight, trying to regain some of his regal airs. Ila came around the corner slowly and walked to the landing where the two staircases to the male and female quarters separated. They faced each other silently and Ila curtsied to him slowly.

"Your majesty," she said reverently and could feel her face growing hot. Thorin bowed in return. "Princess," came the baritone that again sent shivers down her spine.

"You wished to see me?" Ila asked, still atop the stairs.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Yes, if you are not otherwise engaged." Thorin answered, his tone unreadable, a thing that she hated about him. And how else would she be engaged? What could she possibly have to do she wondered? She reminded herself that he admitted to not being good at speaking to females, and dismissed the comment.

Ila answered, "Of course not my lord, I am at your command." She said sweetly and saw Thorin's eyes grow little wide which he immediately corrected. Thorin spent a second pondering the many things he would like to command her to do, and then was trying desperately not to look at her neckline which was lower than yesterday, though tasteful. He had of course noticed that morning that her hair shielded her bust from him, which he was both thankful and disappointed for. There was no hiding the fact that her bosom was plentiful and she was fortunate that she had so much hair to have covered it.

Thorin forced his eyes to remain on hers as she descended the stairs. She daintily held her crimson dress up to aid her in doing so. The color suited her marvelously, but Thorin figured she would be radiant in any color. As she was about to take her last step and be even with him, he held out his hand for her to take. Ila did so and was consumed by the sensation of their first touch. Last night she had gripped his arm through the thick material of his tunic, and this morning he had grabbed her ankle under the water, neither of which Ila counted as their first touch. The feel of his strong hand under hers made something deep in her stomach tighten. His palms were rough and calloused, no doubt from years of brandishing swords and even more so a blacksmith's hammer. Her father had told her how Thorin had gone back to the anvil when his people were exiled, in order to provide for them and build them a new home in the Blue Mountains. That was enough to earn his respect from Ila, but it was his love that she wanted, even if she did not fully realize that yet.

Thorin felt Ila's soft skin and wondered what the rest of her would feel like. He felt butterflies of his own take flight and he considered bringing her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss there, but hesitated too long as he reveled in the feel of her and her closeness that he thought it would be awkward. He cursed her veil, wanting to look upon the divine beauty that he had got to behold for only a brief moment that morning. He had to break the silence now, and finally noticed that her handmaiden was absent.

Not that he minded, she was a somewhat clumsy dwarf with poor timing. But she was necessary. The two of them could not be alone as of yet. It was not proper, even though they were betrothed. He did not want whispers floating around Erebor that his bride was not intact on their wedding night.

"Your handmaiden….she—"

"Dwala, my lord. Her name is Dwala." Ila finished for him.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she is just finishing up with breakfast, she should be along," Ila said casting a glance back towards her room.

"And how did you find breakfast?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Thank you, I-I apologize that I did not make it down to breakfast as I should have..."

"Oh, I did not think you would make it after….after you were interrupted this morning. You know you are permitted to take your breakfast privately in your rooms if you so choose. Though….when we are married…..you will be expected to dine with me." Thorin said but not in a commanding tone, rather a hopeful one. Ila smiled, then realized he had no idea that she did so, and replied.

"I am sure I would like that," Ila said kindly and they both then realized that he was still holding her hand. He blushed a bit which all but slayed Ila as he gently lowered her hand.

Thorin looked at her a bit more seriously now. "I called upon you so early in the day because I thought that you might like a tour of your new home. Erebor is of course quite large and you cannot see everything in a single day, but I should be able to show you enough to prevent your ever getting lost."

A private tour, from the king himself? Ila couldn't believe she was that important, not even as his intended. Anyone could have performed such a perfunctory task, she was actually surprised that the job had not fallen to Lord Balin. As king Thorin was required to do nothing, especially not of this sort, and Ila felt special indeed. Thorin could see her breathing speed up as her breasts heaved a little in her corseted gown as he waited for her response.

"I am honored, your majesty, that you would take on such a menial task yourself. Surely you have much greater matters to attend to." Ila replied, barely able to suppress how pleased she was. Thorin noted this and was equally pleased.

"On the contrary, I can think of nothing more important to devote my attention to today," He replied, becoming emboldened by her behavior which was more and more favorable towards him.

He caught himself staring again and knew he must compliment her to make up for his shoddy attempt at it last night at supper. He was no good at such however.

"You look well rested this morning…..in fact you look positively—"

"My lady!" Came Dwala's voice, loudly echoing from the landing where she stood as she was presently and hastily making her way down the stairs.

Thorin turned his head to roll his eyes. That dwarf had the worst timing of any creature he had ever been forced to bear.

"Your majesty! I apologize for my tardiness." She said quickly as she bowed to him and took her place behind her lady.

"It is no matter," he said gruffly. "Shall we?" he said less gruffly to Ila as he offered her his arm.

As before, she took it, but this time with much different emotions. She remembered how his bare arms looked from that morning. Large and muscular, veins popping out below his elbows. She was overwhelmed by the desire to be firmly held in the grasp of those bare arms. Those large and powerful hands that had held hers but a moment ago. Thick fingers that were nearly double the width of hers. She wondered that she could fit two fingers in one of his rings that he wore.

His long hair was extremely close to her as she was at his side. She gazed momentarily at the grey streaks that she kept forgetting were there at all. She laughed at herself that she had feared he would be an old dwarf. She was also surprised that his beard was so short. Though she had heard that he kept it short purposely in exile, in remembrance of those who had been lost. And Thorin had lost many near and dear to him. Father had said that the dwarves fled Erebor with singed beards when Smaug attacked, and Thorin had supposedly vowed to keep his short until he reclaimed the mountain. That had not been long ago at all, and Ila thought she could see it growing a little past his chin. Durin's folk were after all called the longbeards. She tried to picture him with a long, black beard down to his belt. She could not imagine it yet.

Ila was so close that she could also smell his scent. It was earthy, with a bit of leather as well. It was masculine and arousing. Not that Ila really knew what arousal was. She only knew she wanted to lean in to breathe more of him in. She resisted however. She reminded herself to keep her eyes forward as he was doing, for when they entered the main part of the palace as they were about to do, she did not want to been seen ogling at him.

That was going to be a nearly impossible task however as they would be spending the entire day together.

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the kind feedback! I am glad that you are enjoying it so far. On an unrelated note, is anyone going to Dragon*Con this year? It's in two weeks and I have a photo op with Graham McTavish! So excited. **


	5. Private Tour

As they walked, Ila forced herself to look straight forward, not up at Thorin's handsome profile. As they entered the main part of the palace, she saw once more that every passing eye turned her way. She still wasn't used to that. She had been a princess in the Iron Hills but everyone there had seen her grow up from an infant dwarf and they did not watch her intently as they did here. Ila stiffened a bit and Thorin felt it, knowing the reason why.

"You will get used to it. After our marriage and your coronation they will be more and more used to seeing you, and it will be better." Thorin said.

Ila thought that she must be much more obvious than she realized if he could read her so easily. "You must not even notice their gazes anymore." She asked.

Thorin nodded nonchalantly. "No, I do not. But they do not notice me that much either. I am a common sight to them."

Ila couldn't imagine growing used to such a handsome sight, but then she would have many years to do so.

"You have already seen the throne room, the great hall, and the baths…those are three places that you will come to know well. But there are a few other places that I think you will find of interest." Thorin said, trying not to put any emphasis on _baths._

They walked through what Ila thought of as the great lobby where she could see some light coming through the turreted balconies that were set above the entrance to Erebor. Ila wanted very much to go outside and take a deep breath of fresh air. She missed the open fields that surrounded the Iron Hills that she was so used to.

"I notice there are not many windows in Erebor….not that I thought there would be." Ila said trying to mask the twinge of sadness in her voice.

"No, we are built deep within a mountain, naturally there is little natural light here. However, my own quarters boast a balcony." Thorin answered with a slight smile that faded quickly. Ila wondered if she would ever stand on that balcony. She felt her stomach tighten again.

They reached another set of stairs which it seemed they were constantly doing since Erebor was a great network of corridors and stairs. Dwala grabbed the back of her dress to carry and Ila let her other hand grasp Thorin's arm to steady herself. She had done so without thinking at first, but then when he didn't object continued to do so. Thorin made no sign that he even noticed and they walked silently like that for a while, he leading her and she looking around at everything they passed.

"Whenever I think that we cannot descend any further into the earth somehow we manage to," Ila observed.

Thorin smiled a little. "Yes, Erebor has untold depths. We have been mining it for years…that is we did before the exile and we have resumed doing so. That is where we are going presently."

Ila looked at him expectantly. "The mines? Are they not dangerous?" she asked.

Thorin smiled wider. "You believe that I would endanger you?"

Ila blushed. "Well no, no of course not your majesty," She began to apologize but saw his smile and realized he was only jesting with her. She smiled herself under her veil and looked down. They had come to a landing and a great golden archway, which was what she took to be the entranceway to the mines. She wondered they might be treacherous and thought of how Dwala could be clumsy sometimes. Ila turned her head over her shoulder to whisper to her.

"Be extra careful," She urged quietly but Thorin heard her. He pretended not to. The last thing he needed was that dwarf falling off a ledge and taking his intended with her.

Dwala nodded fervently to Ila who turned her attention back to Thorin. As they entered the archway where two heavily armed guards stood, Ila suddenly didn't know where to look. The floor extended for a few feet in front of them, then dropped off to what seemed bottomless depths. In turn, the ceiling shot to impossible heights. They must be in the very center of the mountain, Ila thought. All up and down the great expanse of rock that shot both upwards and downwards before them were dwarves, working and picking away at the mountain. They seemed so small against Erebor's great interior.

This was the Erebor she had heard stories about as a little dwarf. Erebor and its rivers of gold and jewels. She saw that the rock sparkled everywhere she looked. This is where the arkenstone, the heart of the mountain had been discovered. Ila's mouth hung open in awe –again she was glad for her veil. For something she had initially loathed she was coming to be extremely thankful for it. Her eyes must have been the size of saucers as they took in the scene before her. She vaguely heard Dwala gasp behind her.

Ila felt smaller than she ever had in her entire life and unconsciously gripped Thorin's arm tighter. She was so entranced that she also didn't notice that he was looking down at her, knowing that the rest of her face would have reflected the awe that shown in her eyes. He could not help but smile gently at her. He knew she had never laid eyes on anything to equal it, and he was very proud of his home. That Erebor pleased her was important to him. He had more or less expected her to be indignant and resentful at their arranged marriage. She had after all been taken from her home and forced to marry a dwarf old enough to be her father, all against her will. However, and much to Thorin's pleasure, she was taking it all much better than he had anticipated.

Thorin leaned down to almost whisper to her, afraid of startling her out of her trance. "Do you see anything you like?" he asked.

Ila inhaled deeply and looked back at him. "It is…..just like the stories I was told. Except, even more amazing…." Ila responded.

"You should have seen it at the height of my grandfather's rule. The veins of gold and stones you see are but a glimpse of what the mountain once held….and yet may still hold." Thorin mused looking around himself now. He seemed to step back in time for a moment but quickly pulled himself back to the present. Ila knew what had happened to his father and grandfather and felt sorrowful for him for a moment. Then she missed her own father back in the Iron Hills. She pushed that away however; she wanted to be happy, and reminiscing would not help her in that endeavor.

"Come, let's have a closer look," Thorin said and lead her down one side of the landing they were on, down yet more stairs that were narrower than any she had to traverse before since being there and she held tight to Thorin's arm. She wondered if he noticed her touch at all through all his sinews. As they were descending she felt Dwala stumble a tiny bit and felt her own muscles tighten. _Oh Dwala_, she thought. _Please don't cast us into the abyss_. Plus she could tell that Dwala tested Thorin's nerves and she didn't want that. She wanted Thorin to like Dwala, for Ila loved Dwala very much, even if she was clumsy and did not have the best social timing. But she more than made up for that in other ways.

Thorin lead Ila along one of the ledges now, where carts overflowing with jewels and semiprecious stones were lined. They were freshly mined from the earth, dwarves casting new ones in here and there. They passed a cart of diamonds first, then one of sapphires, then one of rubies. Ila tentatively stretched out her hand, wanting to touch them but then thought better of it, slowly withdrawing her fingers.

"You can touch, princess. These are technically all yours anyway…that is, they will be when you are Queen of Erebor."

_Queen of Erebor_. Ila shivered, but stretched her hand out again to gently and barely graze the rough sapphires in their cart.

"You prefer sapphires?" he asked, and Ila knew he did so because of the necklace she had worn at her welcome supper last night.

"I do like them, but they are not my favorite." Ila answered cryptically. Thorin took that to mean that he would have to discover for himself what her favorite was. He did need to make a wedding gift to her at some point in the coming month, so he would have to be extra attentive to discern this information.

He lead her around the ledge and back to the landing where they started, passing carts of all sorts of sparkling treasures from the earth. Ila wished she could see Dwala's face. As they made their way back up and out of the mines, Ila thought there was nothing else in Erebor that could impress her so. She was wrong.

Before she was to be surprised yet again however, Thorin lead her to the other side of the palace to show her the training grounds. An indoor arena of sorts, it was where the warriors trained and practiced. It was ascetically unimpressive, but then it was largely a utilitarian structure Ila thought.

"I wish that I spent more time here, but with Erebor being so newly reclaimed there is much to attend to, and so my nephews make more use of it than I." Thorin explained and Ila noticed that said nephews could be seen sparring with one another presently. They were too busy fighting to notice her or Thorin's presence. Ila noticed that the dark haired one was quite a fearsome fighter to look so adorable when he was at ease. His older brother was impressive as well. They moved so fluidly and gracefully for dwarves, it was almost as if they were dancing, not fighting.

"I do find my way here from time to time however, so if you ever need me and cannot find me, this is a good a place to look as any." Thorin finished and Ila nodded to him. "There is very little to see here, come." He said pulling her away. Ila was getting turned around from all the places they were going on this tour, and she kept trying to get her bearings. She silently hoped Dwala was taking in more of that than she, but lla did not hope too much for that. Likely, Dwala was just as if not more transfixed by everything than herself, though she had managed to keep herself quiet back there.

"I have walked you about quite a bit today, I am not tiring you I hope." Thorin asked.

"No, no my lord. I am anxious to explore my new home." Ila returned quickly.

"I am glad. However, I will show you but one more thing, then I insist you rest before supper tonight." He said and Ila nodded in agreement. He lead her back near the royal chambers, but took a detour right before they reached the staircase and down the nearest corridor. They came to stop at a pair of silver doors this time. There were no guards outside of it, but Ila got the impression that it was a private space intended only for Thorin's use. He moved away from her and she let go of his arm as he opened the two large doors and then stepped aside for Ila to enter first. She looked to him and he gestured with his hand for her to go in.

Ila did so and looked around. This room had Erebor's signature high ceilings but it was a little darker than the others. The light in the room came from lanterns, not torches like the rest of the palace. That was because this room was a library.

A library…..a massive…..sprawling library. One that made her father's look like a little dwarf's schoolroom. Ila sucked in breath, more astonished and affected than she had been in the mines where the walls reflected every jewel known to Mahal. Here, every book she had ever heard of any many more she hadn't looked back at her from their places on the walls. Books along with maps, scrolls, blueprints, manuscripts, and every manner of item that was put to parchment filled the great room.

And the smell! Oh the smell of books. Ila had loved it since she was very young. She advanced slowly into the room and then spun in small circles as she looked upwards and all around her. Dwala had let go of her gown when she entered the room and still stood by the door, impressed but not as much as Ila.

"Your father told me that you are a great lover of books, and that you read whenever you have the chance." Thorin commented as he watched her intently.

That took Ila by surprise and she stopped spinning. "Father? You and father spoke about me?"

Thorin seemed surprised. "Of course we did. The conversation of our betrothal was not a short one….."

"But, he told you ..about….me?" Ila asked, timid all of a sudden.

"Well of course. I had to have some assurance that you would be content here." Thorin replied.

Ila smiled at him and wished he could see it. She could feel the barriers she had put up around her heart slowly coming down for him. Slowly, mind you. She had built them tall and strong when she was informed that she would marry the gloomy and imposing king of Erebor. She would need some time, but after today she was very hopeful.

"So, this….this magnificent room is your personal library?" she asked looking back to the room of her dreams.

"Yes, and has been the passed from king to king. And…" Thorin started.

Ila looked to him with expectant eyes.

"…..by extension is yours as well. You are free to read whatever you like here, and may come and go as you like to make your selections." He finished and saw Ila's hazel eyes dance with happiness back at him. It was an absolutely beautiful sight, and to know that he had caused it gave him butterflies.

Well, his books caused it, but that would do presently.

"Your majesty," she gushed. "You are too kind." Ila said walking towards him. She saw a smile creeping over his lips and he extended his arm for her to retake as she came closer.

"It is a small thing, when a woman is made happy by so little. You are much more taken with my library than my mines, I see. I dare say there is no other dwarven lady for whom that could be said." Thorin said with a bit of-what was it-admiration in his voice? Ila was about to blush as she wrapped her arm around his again but their conversation was interrupted by the crashing sound of books tumbling down on one another, followed by a surprised yelp.

Ila jumped and she and Thorin looked to their right, where Dwala was standing looking very sheepish with a pile of books at her feet. She had apparently been reaching for one that intrigued her that was a bit too far out of her reach. The result of that endeavor now lay at her feet.

Thorin felt his face grow hot. He had given his intended permission to choose books from his library, _not _her handmaiden. He had been so intent on studying Ila that he had almost forgotten Dwala was there. Almost.

Dwala's face was so red it made Ila's burn for her. Dwala actually looked about to cry, which was not like her, but then she had had a trying day for a sheltered, Iron Hills maiden.

Ila felt Thorin's muscles tense in her grasp and she knew he had had enough of Dwala for one day. She also saw his hand clench into a fist and she instinctively tightened her grasp on his arm. Thorin somehow registered that through his anger and looked down at her. His blue eyes were bright with anger and frustration, and Ila faltered under his harsh glare. Her hazel eyes looked up at his pleadingly and then grew afraid. Thorin saw the fear in her eyes and cursed himself. Forcing himself to calm down, he looked back to the dwarf shaking before him.

"It is no matter….." he said and Ila felt his muscles relax and saw his gaze soften again, though it did not fully return to his relaxed and content state that had taken all day to fully come over him. That was a shame, for Ila had felt very comfortable with him right before the accident. However, she did not miss the fact that Thorin had forced himself to calm down on her account, scary though he had been for a moment.

"That is enough for one day, I think. Come, I made you promise to rest before supper." He said a bit stiffly and lead Ila from the room. Dwala quickly took her place behind Ila, who threw her a look to say that is was going to be alright. She could tell that Dwala would not be comforted at the moment and would make sure she was alright when they arrived back in her chambers.

Thorin did not say anything on their trip back to the royal staircase, and Ila wondered that he was not angry at her too. She could not think of anything she might have done and decided that he must simply be very put out with having to accommodate her handmaiden as well as herself. Ila would have to talk to Dwala about being more careful and observant. She was determined that Thorin would grow to like her, perhaps in time arrange a good marriage for her as well.

As they came to the base of the staircase Ila let go of Thorin's arm and turned to face him.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour, princess. Erebor is not yet returned to its former glory, but in time you will be even prouder to call it home I am certain." Thorin said.

He was so very proud of his reclaimed home, and he was proud even for a dwarf, Ila thought.

"I am not sure how I could be more proud, or how Erebor could be any more beautiful or impressive. I am very grateful and honored that you took it upon yourself to show me about, your majesty." Ila made sure to be extra polite and pleasing to him in effort to smooth over Dwala's accident.

"I am glad you find it so. And it was a pleasure." Thorin said and again contemplated taking her hand to kiss, but she had her hands clasped together and resting just below her waist. He thought better about reaching for them.

Ila curtsied to him, as did Dwala.

"Until supper." Thorin said and returned their bows, then turned on his heels to leave them.

Dwala turned immediately to retreat up their stairs and back into their chambers, but Ila stood where she was so that she might watch her intended walk away. He was so…_majestic, _Ila thought.

"Ila?" Came Dwala's timid voice.

Ila turned to see that she had already made her way up to the stairs.

"Can we retire for a while?" She asked and her tone made Ila hurt for her.

"Of course, I'm coming." Ila said and picked up her dress to climb the steps, all the while instructing herself to tend to Dwala's feelings for the afternoon, not her own regarding Thorin.

**AN: Oh Dwala. Things will get better for her, eventually. And Ila and Thorin have some storms to weather too. And for anyone wondering I promise Kili will show up soon as a character in his own right, not just as Thorin's dark haired nephew.**

**Again thanks to all for the gracious and motivating reviews! I appreciate every one.**


	6. Growing on Me

"He hates me," Dwala said, staring down at the dresses she was folding to put away too intently. Ila had not even begun to unpack her things, rather she had torn through her luggage that morning in an attempt to find something suitable for the day and made a huge mess.

"He does not hate you. I thought he hated me too, but now I don't think so…." Ila trailed off, thinking about how they had briefly argued in the baths that morning and discovered how they had misinterpreted each other at supper the night before.

"You are his betrothed….he is treating you better and better, as he should. I just wish I did not displease him so much…that I wasn't so clumsy…." Dwala sounded sadder and sadder the more she talked.

"You are not clumsy. Everyone has accidents." Ila wasn't sure how to make Dwala feel better. She secretly agreed with her that Thorin did not care for her. She had felt the tension in his muscles when Dwala caused the little book avalanche in the library and was close enough to see the anger in his eyes. Dwala had been trying his nerves all day though. He would grow to like her in time, she was sure.

"Besides, we have barely been in Erebor for an entire day. We have a lifetime for Thorin to come around." Ila encouraged her. "And…..I'm sure that he will arrange a proper marriage for you when the time is right."

Dwala reddened. "I don't want to marry Ila…I want to serve you for the rest of my life. And that will be enough for me." Dwala did not sound the least bit convincing. Dwala was shy and timid with males just like Ila was, but Ila had long accepted, even if secretly and as something that she did not think on, that it was her duty to marry someday. Dwala had come to no such acceptance, and all she had known since she came of age was that she was to wait on Ila. That had been enough for her, but Ila couldn't believe that Dwala didn't fancy the opposite sex. She just hadn't met the right dwarf yet. Seeing an opportunity to turn the conversation from Thorin, Ila set upon it.

"There are who knows how many dwarves in Erebor, surely someone here will do." Ila said mischievously.

Dwala was beyond embarrassed and kept her head down. "I told you I don't care about that. And I haven't been looking anyway….." Dwala still sounded unconvincing.

"Well, there is no earthly reason why being married would mean you couldn't still wait on me, I can't be _that _much trouble. We'll just have to find someone worthy of you." Ila said smiling and she too folded her clothes to put away.

Dwala had no remark to that and continued her folding and sorting.

"Are you going to change for supper?" Dwala asked?

"No, I don't want him to see my entire wardrobe in one week."

"Ha!" Dwala replied, looking around at all of her belongings. "Even with three wardrobe changes in a day, that would still take a while." Dwala said and sounded more like herself now. Ila smiled to hear it.

"Besides, I think, or at least I hope, that supper will be a more intimate and casual affair tonight. I don't think I can bear to eat while being on display again." Ila said.

"I'm sure you are right. And hopefully your intended will be nicer than he was last night." Dwala said.

They continued unpacking, sorting, folding, and putting everything away until it was time to freshen up for supper. Ila touched up the make-up around her eyes and made sure her hair was in place before they made their way down to the great hall. Much to Ila's delight, the main table was set with only a few places. Thorin had not yet arrived, but both of his nephews and the large, bald, and frightening looking dwarf were already seated. Supper had not yet been served as Thorin was not present, but those three were partaking of some ale already. They did not immediately see Ila as they were busy talking and enjoying their drinks, so Dwala cleared her throat. She could be very bold sometimes, despite how timid and shy she was deep down.

The scary looking one turned to see them and the other two's heads turned after his as they had to look behind them. Ila thought the scary one was about to yell at them his visage was so harsh that it could make orcs tremble, but instead he quickly rose to his feet to address her.

"Princess, I am Dwalin, at your service." He said with a short bow. He was practically Thorin's height and very much like him in build. He was dressed in dark earth tones with fur around his shoulders. Ila noticed he had tattoos on his hands and what she could see of his arms in addition to those on his bald head. His head and face had several battles scars, one particularly deep but old one cutting through his left eyebrow. And then there was his name, so close to her handmaiden's. And to Lord Balin. She wondered if they were kin, though they didn't exactly look alike. Their height difference was significant, and this one did not appear as old as Balin whose hair was almost white as snow.

Ila curtsied to Dwalin, "Pleased, sir." She replied, then turned slightly to introduce Dwala. Dwala said nothing, but she and Dwalin shared a wordless greeting of bows and curtsies. While the introductions had been made Fili and Kili rose from their seats to greet the newly arrived ladies properly. Fili actually extended his hand to take Ila's and place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. He was a very confident dwarf, much like his uncle, but he lacked the arrogance that seemed to just roll off of Thorin at times.

Kili on the other hand looked much less confident, and while he had been in the midst of laughing and talking loudly when they walked in, he was now subdued and a tiny bit uneasy. He did greet her respectfully but did not move to take her hand as his brother had. He looked so young and innocent, Ila wondered if he was not a year or two younger than her even.

There was an awkward pause now and Ila felt as though she should say something since her arrival had interrupted their conversation. Looking to Fili and Kili, she said, "I saw the two of you practicing in the arena today, his majesty took me there on my tour of the palace." Ila said.

Dwalin made a face that said he was surprised that Thorin had taken her on a tour and Fili smiled widely.

"Oh? And how did you find us? Do you feel more or less safe here after observing our skill?"

Ila giggled. "I feel very safe, thank you Prince Fili."

"You don't need to call him prince-," Came a familiar baritone from behind them. Ila turned as they all did to see Thorin had arrived with Lord Balin at his side. Ila curtsied to Thorin and felt the now familiar butterflies stir in her stomach.

"—he will be your nephew soon and he will call you queen," Thorin finished but with a quick smile at Fili before devoting his full attention to Ila. She could tell that he was just teasing his nephew. She'd heard the two were very close to their uncle. Thorin took Ila's hand and led her to her seat which was to his right as he sat at the head of the table. He pulled her seat out for her and Ila tried again to smile at him with her eyes as she looked up at him. His face was its usual unreadable self but she thought the gesture was sweet. She forced herself to stop staring just in time to notice that Dwalin had pulled out Dwala's seat for her. Dwala had been so surprised that she froze for a moment, then remembered herself and sat down quickly. She blushed and Ila smiled under her veil. She was glad someone was being nice to her finally.

Dwalin took the seat to Thorin's left and Balin sat next to him. Fili sat next to Balin and Kili took the seat opposite him next to Dwala. Lord Balin smiled warmly at Ila and greeted her now that he had the chance.

"Princess Ila, I hope you are finding your new home to your liking so far." He said.

"I am indeed, Lord Balin. Everyone has been extraordinarily kind and I want for nothing." Ila answered enthusiastically.

"Excellent. I see you have met my little brother," Balin said looking at Dwalin. Ila had only half expected as much, as they were so incredibly different. The fact that he referred to the comparatively giant dwarf next to him as his little brother made her laugh.

"Younger brother…" Dwalin corrected but Ila could instantly tell that the two were close.

"….and the better looking brother at that." Dwalin finished.

"Yes, younger brothers generally are the more attractive ones," Kili finally spoke up. This produced a snort from Fili who was busy taking a large gulp of ale. Ila giggled and Thorin smirked.

Thorin turned to Ila, "Now that all the fighting is done they have nothing to do but bicker like a bunch of old women."

Ila laughed as Thorin continued. "I suppose I will have to find them all wives so that they will have something to occupy their time."

Kili nearly choked on the ale he was drinking and Balin laughed heartily. "I am too old for such, but the rest of the lads would do well to find themselves as husbands."

"And what would I do with a wife?" Dwalin asked.

"Hmpf! What would a wife do with you, you mean!" Balin immediately shot back and even Thorin laughed that time. Ila felt like that was a relatively rare sight, but an irresistible one.

The food came out then and was laid across the table for them. Other dwarves tended to their drinks, Thorin having an ale himself but Ila and Dwala only partook in water. Ila favored wine if she was going to drink alcohol, but did not want to ask for it. She was still getting her bearings and did not want to seem demanding yet in any way. When she was queen it would be different. But she was still adjusting to her new role and wanted only to seem grateful to Thorin.

Eating with the veil on was a particularly difficult and annoying task. She found that she was generally grateful for it but eating was the one exception. She had to carefully lift her veil and bring modest bites of food under it to her mouth. That meant she had to eat everything with utensils, no picking up a drumstick or piece of bread to bite into. Less than a month and she would be rid of this irritating piece of fabric forever.

As dinner progressed, Ila mostly just listened to the men make conversation. Dwala did not utter a peep the entire time, but rather ate slowly and modestly as her lady had to. Dwala didn't have to, but Ila felt part of her eating slowly and studying her food was saving her from having to talk. The men largely discussed the restoration of Erebor and what they wanted to do or what was left to do. Ila listened intently, wanting to learn as much about her new home as possible. She noticed that Kili did not speak as much as the others and thought perhaps he was just naturally not as talkative. She accidentally caught his eye more than once and he quickly averted his gaze each time. Perhaps he disapproved of her, but it was not matter. Ila only cared what Thorin thought. Kili perplexed her a bit, but he was young, so young that he had only black scruff where a beard would have been. As long as they managed to be cordial with each other that is all that mattered.

Ila turned her attention back to Thorin, letting herself indulge in his handsome face as his attention was on Dwalin at the moment. He felt her stare and met her eyes. Ila held it for a moment, then averted her eyes briefly before meeting his gaze again. Ila blinked innocently once or twice, batting her long eyelashes. Thorin's intense gaze was fixed on her hazel eyes, so much that he didn't even hear Fili when he was talking to him.

"Uncle? Did you hear me?" Fili repeated himself.

Thorin snapped out of it and focused on his nephew, addressing the comment he had made which Ila had not heard. She'd been too busy drowning in those light blue orbs.

Ila decided that she had finished eating and folded her hands primly in her lap to continue listening to the conversation. Thorin had been much more attentive tonight, glancing at her regularly and taking time to explain anything to her that he thought she wouldn't know or understand that came up in the talk about Erebor. Balin was a good teacher as well, and Ila had figured as much. The two of them were the most attentive to her but Dwalin made conversation freely as well. It was the nephews who made sure they were respectful and kept their comments to her to a minimum, especially Kili.

"Are we boring you yet princess? You've been awfully quiet" Balin asked when all the plates and what little that was left of supper was cleared away.

Thorin also noticed Ila had been rather quiet and looked at her to see how she answered.

"Oh no, Lord Balin. I am just trying to take it all in. I have learned a great deal tonight just by listening to your dinner conversation." She answered him.

"Don't worry about learning everything just yet, rather you should be enjoying yourself." Balin said and Dwalin immediately followed him with "Yes, you have less than a month before you'll be married to this one, lass," and everyone laughed at that. Even Thorin smirked at his friend but Ila thought better of herself than to laugh with them.

"Don't listen to him, I'll have him married shortly himself. And woe unto that maiden…." Thorin said.

Fili and Kili laughed at that and Thorin just smiled, looking again at Ila. He saw her hand in her lap and wanted very much to reach down and lay his over it. No one else would be able to see, but he feared it might be too soon for such an intimate gesture. He remembered how soft her skin was from that morning and wanted desperately to feel it again. He did not want to rush anything however. This was completely uncharted territory for him and he wasn't sure how things were supposed to proceed exactly. And there was hardly anyone he could ask. Such a thing was not something his father or grandfather had ever discussed with him. He was still a young dwarf when Erebor was taken by Smaug, and while it was expected that he would marry one day it was far enough in the future that none of them had concerned themselves with how it would ultimately proceed.

As far as any courtship was concerned, there were so few females then and now that Thorin had not truly ever fancied one. He had seen some relatively attractive ones but they were always taken, naturally. Any attractive female among dwarves didn't remain single long, the only reason Ila had is because she was a princess and her father was waiting for the proper match to present itself.

Even with the glimpse of Ila having been so very brief that morning, Thorin could see clearly that Ila was the most beautiful dwarf he had ever seen. He had heard the beautiful daughter of the Iron Hills mentioned in passing before, but he had not dared imagine that his intended was that beautiful. Upon seeing that and just how agreeable towards him she seemed to be, Thorin decided that he wanted very much to try for a relationship with her. Had he experienced no attraction or emotion regarding her, or if she had made her disdain for him and the match known, he had already decided that their union would be a political and ceremonial one only. Erebor was huge and it would be too easy to have a wife that he never had to see if they didn't like each other. That is truly what Thorin had prepared himself for. He was old enough to be her father and imagined that she was less than thrilled by being forced to marry an old dwarf she had never met, even if that did mean she got to be a queen. Luckily, that appeared not to be the case.

Thorin had a thought then, one that he was unsure about and would need to consider further, but it was the only one that held any promise if he was to win Ila. He could not and would not trust the opinion of any of his companions when it came to females, since they had generally as little experience as he did. The thought of asking Dwalin for advice on women was hilarious and Thorin pushed it from his mind after chuckling internally. No, there was only one dwarf he could ask, but he did not to disturb her to do so.

Dis, Thorin's sister, had never recovered from what their family had suffered. The loss of their father, grandfather, their brother and her husband had been too much for her heart to bear. Fili and Kili were the only things that had kept her from wasting away. They had been so young when they lost their father, Dis had forced herself to remain strong for them and Thorin knew had they not existed Dis would have followed their loved ones to the grave out of sheer grief. Even now that Erebor had been reclaimed Dis was little comforted. Rather, she seemed worse in some ways. She was not like Thorin, yearning for years to reclaim what was theirs. Erebor was full of ghosts to her, and she had drawn into herself and remained secluded most of the time now. Thorin had tried to persuade her to greet Ila formally with the rest of the family when she arrived but Dis did not like crowds anymore. Nor did she take any of her meals outside of her quarters. Thorin had stopped arguing with her and only tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He did not want to bother her with something that she would likely find so trivial, but he wanted to do this right with Ila, and he needed a female's advice. He decided to visit his sister on the matter very soon.

Thorin looked at Ila and realized that she was growing tired. Though all he could see were her eyes, they appeared tired and he could tell she yawned once or twice.

"My intended has had a long day, am I mistaken in that she would like to retire?" Thorin asked.

Ila hoped she hadn't seemed disinterested but she was very tired. She hadn't completely recovered from her journey from the Iron Hills yet.

"I am only a little tired, your majesty." She returned.

"And bored from all these old men talking I am sure." Balin added.

"Come, I'll escort you back to your rooms." Thorin said rising and Ila rose with him followed by everyone else at the table. Ila saw Dwala blushing again and made a mental note to ask her why at the next possible opportunity.

Thorin held out his arm which Ila took after bidding everyone else farewell. Dwala fell in obediently behind them. They walked in silence, which was beginning to feel more natural and less forced between the two of them. Still, Thorin wanted to say something, anything to hear her voice again.

"I hope our ramblings were not too boring for you, princess. I am afraid we were about to put you to sleep." He said with eyes facing forward.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I enjoy hearing you speak…" Ila said without even thinking. She immediately flushed red and realized how that sounded.

"I mean, I enjoyed the conversation. It was very informative." She corrected herself but saw the corners of Thorin's mouth tug upwards and almost into a smile.

"I am glad then." He replied and again they found themselves walking in silence. He really was going to have to consult his sister, and soon Thorin thought. He had less than a month to figure women out, if that was even possible.

They finally came to the base of the royal staircase and Thorin turned to face her, Ila letting her arm slip out of his.

"I enjoyed our day together, Princess Ila. I hope that you sleep well." Thorin said kindly, eyeing her hand and contemplating taking it to kiss yet again.

"I enjoyed it as well, thank you for my tour as I know you have much more important things to attend to than me." She replied.

"It was my pleasure," Thorin answered with a little smile, which she thought was probably a great smile for him, and he gently lifted her right hand with his and brought it to his lips. He pressed his mouth into her skin, his beard rough but not at all an unpleasant sensation. It actually sent shivers all over her and Ila wondered what lips would feel like elsewhere on her body.

Thorin let his lips linger a moment longer than he should, then broke the kiss and returned her hand to her.

"Goodnight, princess." Thorin said lowly and Ila almost whispered back, "Goodnight, my king."

_My king. _Thorin got a shiver of his own. He allowed himself one last look and then turned to go back to the great hall. He was too excited by their exchange and having touched her to sleep and would need some more ale to assist him in that. Ila and Dwala made their way to her chamber after Ila stood for a moment watching him go. He was impossibly majestic even from behind, she thought.

As they entered her room, Ila sighed loudly and collapsed on her back on the bed, arms stretched out after she tore her veil off and cast it aside on the bed. She closed her eyes and was more tired than she had realized until this moment. She heard Dwala moving about the room.

"Come now, you can't sleep in your finery again. You'll feel better if you take all of that off anyway." She said and Ila knew she was right but didn't want to get up. As such, Dwala simply began to pull garments and jewels off of her where she lay, Ila limp like a corpse and letting her do it.

"He's growing on you isn't he, the king?" Dwala asked.

Ila could not suppress a smile. "I suppose," she said with her eyes still shut.

"He seems more agreeable today. Are you sure that nothing happened in the baths this morning while I was gone?"

Ila blushed. "No, he saw nothing." she answered, determined to say as little as possible on the subject.

"But you must have seen_ something_. I mean, I would have seen everything when he got out to leave had I not averted my eyes…Is our king proportionate?" Dwala asked slowly.

"DWALA!" Ila's eyes shot open in surprise and Dwala giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry. And I'd really rather not know for the record."

Ila didn't answer, but thought of his perfect and sculpted body as it sank into the water with her. The rippling abs that gave way to a patch of black curls and his manhood. His proportionate manhood that should frighten her, and it did. But it also excited her in ways she didn't even understand yet. The sight of him made something in her stomach tighten and her blood course quickly through her veins. It made her short of breath and lightheaded. His touch tonight, that of his hands and lips, was all she could think of. She barely even registered that Dwala practically had her stripped naked now.

"Some help, please?" Dwala asked and Ila sat up to pull the white sleeping gown over her head and flop back down on the bed.

"At least get under the covers? It gets cold under the mountain at night." Dwala said and Ila summoned her last bit of strength to get under the heavy blankets and let Dwala tuck her in. Smiling, she said, "You take such good care of me."

"That is my job, princess."

"Being my companion is your job. You're all I have now you know."

Dwala smiled sweetly at Ila. "I'm not all you have. You're about to have a great deal."

"And so will you." Ila said, so sleepy now she couldn't even hold her eyes open. Dwala smiled again and got up to leave. Ila didn't even hear the door close behind her. She was slipping into a deep and restful sleep, filled with dreams of her future husband.

**AN: To the reviewer who called out my spelling error, thank you. Spell check doesn't exactly catch everything, and well, spelling is certainly not my strong suit.**

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Sweet Dreams

Ila was laying on her back in her bed, not even aware of how Thorin had come to be there, on top of her. He hovered over her, his large hands smoothing her hair back away from her face to where it fanned out perfectly on the pillows around her. Ila instinctively turned her head to the side, trying to hide herself from him, and so his lips came down on her jawline instead of her own lips.

_She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be doing this_, her mind repeated. But her mind was also clouded with pleasure and desire as Thorin was covering her neck in slow, wet kisses. His beard tingled against her skin, which was followed by his tongue that made sure to soothe any of her skin his beard might have scratched. That tongue then darted up to trace her ear and Ila trembled all over. Thorin chuckled lowly and brought a hand to lace in hers and press into the pillow on one side of her head. He nipped at her ear before leaving it to move downward, over her neck and to her collarbone, kissing any bit of exposed skin he could reach. His mane of black waves fell all over her and Ila wanted to plunge her free hand into it and press his mouth deeper into her skin.

Ila's eyes closed instead and she reveled in his attentions, not knowing what else to do. Surely he would stop himself soon, he had to if she were going to remain intact for their wedding night. Ila simply enjoyed herself, telling herself this was but a taste of what was to come.

But as she was relaxing into his touch, her heart flew to her throat as she felt him tugging on the laces of her gown. Her eyes flung open to see him trying to pull her free of her bindings, the laces that ran down the front of her dress and secured her neckline. She gasped, not believing he meant to do what he was obviously doing.

"My king, please…" she pleaded and tried to push him away with her free hand but it was like trying to move a mountain. Her other hand was being pressed firmly into the pillow and she could not budge it.

She was afraid but she wanted it all the same. She stared down in disbelief as his large hand tore open the front of her gown and he pressed his face into her bosom. Ila threw her head back into the pillows and braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut when-

-her eyes snapped open. Her chest was heaving and she nearly shot up in bed. Ila's mind was reeling and it took her a few seconds to realize it had only been a dream. She was alone in her bed, in the nightgown Dwala had forced onto her before she fell asleep.

Ila collapsed back into the bed, wondering what brought on such a dream. It had been so real, she wanted it to be real, and reminded herself that soon it would be. Ila's desire soon melded into anxiety as it always did when she thought of her impending wedding night. Her mother had told her very little on the subject, only that when she was married she would have to obey her husband's wishes in bed. If he did something she did not like, she was to remain silent and bear it until he finished. This was very difficult for Ila to reconcile herself to. What if he hurt her? Was she not to make it known? Thorin was being kinder and kinder to her and she felt it difficult to imagine him hurting her on purpose, as intimidating as he could be at times.

Ila looked towards where a window should have been for what felt like the thousandth time, sighing as she remembered she was underneath a mountain. She was never going to get used to that. Unless…..she would shortly spend her mornings waking in Thorin's room which he told her did have a balcony…

That was very presumptuous of her she knew. Perhaps they would keep to their own chambers and Thorin would only visit when he wished to exercise his rights as husband. Ila had no idea. She was sure he would tell her how things were to proceed in time.

Ila still felt very tired and laid back down, sensing that it was yet very early and she still had time to sleep. She was so unsettled by her dream though, she did not feel as though she could fall asleep any time soon. And there was the peculiar feeling in her stomach and between her legs that the dream had left her with. It was not unpleasant, but difficult to define and very foreign to her. The dream of Thorin's touch had brought on those feelings and the more she thought of him the more they refused to subside. Ila resisted the urge to touch her own body, to glide her hands over herself as he had in her dream. She had the urge, but something about it felt strange and clumsy so she did not attempt it.

Instead, Ila closed her eyes and tried not to think of him, else she would never fall asleep. She wished she had something to read, but her books were mostly still packed up. She and Dwala had only concerned themselves with unpacking her wardrobe until that point, as Ila was overly concerned with what she wore these days. She needed to go pick something out of Thorin's library now that she had been invited to. She imagined it would take her hours to go through all the titles and determine what she wanted to read. She enjoyed history a great deal, but she also loved fairy tales as much as any little dwarf did. She should perhaps be a little bashful about that, but mostly she wasn't. What's more, what little she knew about courtship and love and marriage was due to fairy tales. Now, if only her own marriage would actually play out like one.

A dwarf princess could dream.

**AN: I know that was an incredibly short chapter, but I am working on Sunday's installment now since between full time work, full time school, AND a four day pass to Dragon*Con this weekend I don't have enough hours in the day. I considered just putting this off but thought I would post a little teaser instead. :**)


	8. Restless

Ila finally fell asleep again, but it took her so long to do so that she slept well past breakfast. Dwala was eating breakfast at the table on the other side of the room when Ila finally woke.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. As she looked at Dwala she sighed. "I missed breakfast again?"

Dwala couldn't answer immediately thanks to having a mouthful, so simply nodded instead. Ila rolled her eyes at herself, angry that yet again she had missed breakfast with Thorin. She hoped he did not think her lazy.

Ila forced herself out of bed to join Dwala, being very hungry this morning. She hadn't eaten much at dinner the night before as it was difficult to do so with her veil on, but here in the confines of her room she could eat freely. She poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed some muffins and fruit as Dwala managed to speak.

"I did try to wake you before breakfast came, but you were in such a deep sleep I saw that it was futile."

"I don't even recall that so you must be right. I just hope that the king does not think I'm lazy…"

"Hmpf. I doubt he thinks poorly of you in any way at all." Dwala said, continuing to enjoy breakfast.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Ila said, her curiosity peaked.

"Why, do you not see the way he looks at you?" Dwala asked.

"No…..I try not to look at him for fear of staring…..You mean he looks at me?"Ila asked.

Dwala couldn't believe that she didn't notice.

"Why, he looks at you all the time. Last night during dinner I thought he was going to make himself dizzy as many times as he turned his head towards you."

Ila felt that army of butterflies awaken in her stomach. "Really?!" she asked and Dwala made a surprised face at her.

"You are very excitable this morning," she replied. "But yes. Really."

Ila smiled broadly down at her food and then began to eat, wondering when and where she would encounter him today. More importantly at the moment, Ila wondered what outfit she would wear. Then, suddenly, Ila remembered that she meant to ask Dwala a question the night before.

"Dwala, what were you blushing about last night when we left the supper table? You seemed so out of sorts the entire evening." Ila asked.

Dwala immediately tensed and cast her eyes towards her food. "I blushed?" she asked timidly.

"Well, yes a little bit. But I am sure only I noticed. What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just overwhelmed I suppose by dining with so many strange males. Their conversation was not exactly something I could lend to." Dwala said, but obviously trying to avoid the question. That is, she was not answering it entirely.

It was true that they had usually only dined with other female dwarves, though occasionally Ila dined with her brothers but they kept very different hours than she did, training and such. Still, that did not account for Dwala's behavior.

Ila had a thought, but it seemed very unlikely. Though, stranger things had happened…..

"You sat next to Thorin's nephews last night. Were they nice?" Ila asked carefully.

"Oh, well yes I suppose. The older one is friendly and fairly talkative, though not as much as his elders as you saw. The younger one however I cannot account for. He is so quiet and reserved, but I cannot tell if it is unfriendliness or discomfort that makes him so."

Dwala was right there. There did seem to be something odd about the younger one that she too could not put her finger on just yet. It was as if he made it a point not to interact with her. Not that Ila cared. There was but one dwarf whose attention she desired.

"So….are you sure that it wasn't one of the king's young and handsome nephews that caused you to blush last night then?"Ila asked.

Dwala made a face that suggested she wanted to spit the gulp of milk she was taking all over the table, but thankfully she didn't. After a hard swallow, she addressed that accusation.

"Ila, really. That I would try for the attentions of the princes….not that they would have me anyway but I assure you that is in no way the case." Dwala said, flustered.

"Dwala, you can find them attractive for Mahal's sake! There is no crime in that and I contest that comment about them not wanting you. Why shouldn't anyone want as faithful and strong and fair a dwarf maiden as you?" Ila asked and Dwala blushed again.

"You flatter me, princess. And besides…..I don't fancy either of them."Dwala said having calmed down and gone back to eating.

"Really? I find them both very attractive. Especially the younger one. Well, I _would_ find him the most attractive were it not for his disposition." Ila corrected herself. "And Prince Fili is very attractive in his own way as well."

"You know," Dwala said between chewing, "I don't think your betrothed would care to know that you fancy his nephews." She teased Ila.

Ila narrowed her eyes at her as she drank her milk.

"I don't fancy them, not nearly as much as their uncle anyway. And no one but you and the mountain will ever know that." Ila said.

Dwala smiled and so did Ila as both of them set about thoroughly enjoying their breakfast.

Later that day, after feeling that she had been in her chambers for far too long and needing to make an appearance, Ila went downstairs to the main hall. This was after the careful consideration of what to wear, and Ila had settled on a deep emerald green gown that made her hazel eyes look spectacular.

She had no idea where Thorin would be or what she was even going to do with herself, but had to stretch her legs. She was getting cabin fever being stuck in her room so much. She was used to roaming the Iron Hills at her pleasure and desperately wanted to go outside, even though she had only been inside the mountain for two days. How did some dwarves stay in there all the time without running mad?

Making her way down to the great hall, not knowing where else to start and with Dwala in tow, Ila was greeted by a most surprising sight. There were humans under the mountain. Not very many humans, but seeing any human here must be a rare sight. Ila wondered why they were there, and turned to Dwala who was equally surprised.

"Men, here?" she said.

Dwala shook her head. "I wonder why. Erebor was never known for entertaining many visitors, but perhaps they are aiding in the restoration?"

"Perhaps…." Ila said, walking closer to the entranceway of the great hall and craning her neck. She was short of course and couldn't see very much. She looked around for Thorin naturally but could not find him, though he may very well have been there. She walked closer to the men, there being about ten of them, not used to such a sight and eager to be closer, when she heard her name.

"Princess Ila," called Lord Balin. She turned and smiled to see him, though he couldn't see it. Her demeanor was so warm however that he could tell she was happy to see him.

"Lord Balin," she returned and gave him a quick curtsy and immediately asked, "What is going on? I see Erebor has visitors."

Balin practically waddled over to her, but with a quickness.

"Official visitors, from Dale. Come, walk this way." Lord Balin seemed more serious than usual and Ila walked with him and away from the doorway.

"The king won't want you getting too close to them." He said before she could ask what was the matter.

"Oh, why ever not?" Ila asked confused.

Balin gave her a little smile. "Because you are his intended, and he will not want you exposed to them, or for their eyes to linger on you."

Ila thought that was funny since she had a veil on and they would only see her eyes, but she did not say that. That she would be exposed to them also seemed odd to her, since when she was queen she would surely receive guests at Thorin's side, wouldn't she?

"Lord Balin, what effect could they have on me? I have laid eyes on a man before."

"I am sure you have. However, I am merely doing as the king commands."

Ila blinked at him. Thorin had commanded that she be kept away?

"Oh…..well, I suppose the king is with them now?" Ila asked.

Balin nodded. "Yes, and he will be for the rest of the day. Perhaps for the next few days…."

Ila felt her eyes go wide. The next few days? What could take that long? And she was not to be near them, and thus not near Thorin for the next few days?

"But….my lord, what could be so incredibly important that it would take so long?" Ila asked in a disappointed voice.

Balin took a split second to account for how innocent Ila was, and how much she had yet to understand of the world and what it meant to be a queen. That was to be expected however, she was so very young.

"Perhaps I shall take the next few days to give you a bit of a better understanding of Erebor's recent history, my dear. The men were very…..helpful in the retaking of the mountain, and now we have an agreement we them." Balin tried to explain but saw that Ila was still disappointed and didn't fully understand.

"Come, princess." He said trying to lead her away from the great hall completely, and before Ila would allow herself to be lead away she looked one last time into the hall in attempt to catch sight of her betrothed.

She thought she caught a glimpse of the back of his head, that mane of long wavy black hair. But she couldn't be sure and Balin was insistent. As she turned, resigned to not getting to see him, she nearly collided with Prince Kili.

She gasped, as they were so close their noses almost touched. He too was caught off guard and seemed very out of sorts for a moment.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and quickly ducked out of the way and into the great hall. What a strange and impolite dwarf he was, Ila thought before she dismissed him altogether. She then followed Lord Balin through the great lobby as he took her aside to the one of the great corridors that branched off from there, Dwala close behind as always.

"Lord Balin, could we venture outside perhaps? I have not been out since I arrived here." Ila asked and saw Balin's face answer the question immediately.

"The king won't want you out of doors, my lady. Not without proper protection or himself even."

Ila was becoming more and more disheartened.

"You mean, that I am not allowed to go out of doors whenever I want?" she asked.

"No my lady, not anymore. The freedoms you enjoyed as a princess of the Iron Hills would expose you to too much danger now. You will soon be a queen, and much will change."

Much has already changed, Ila thought.

"What does 'proper protection' mean? Who must accompany me if I wish to get a breath of fresh air?"

"Why, a company of at least ten guards, I would think, if I know the king as well as I know I do." Answered Balin.

Ten?! Surely the area surrounding Erebor could not be that dangerous. Balin had said they had an agreement with the men from Dale which was very close. Ila didn't understand.

Ila sighed. "Well, how far in advance must I submit a request to the king to venture outside?" she said with a hint of sarcasm and Balin suppressed a smile.

"Normally, probably the day of. But during a time such as today, it will probably be a week before the king will want to spare the guards or have you out of doors when his attention is so otherwise monopolized."

"I see," said Ila as she walked slowly next to Balin, her hands clasped in front of her and seeming very disappointed indeed. Not only could she not see Thorin for days, but she could not even go outside. Balin saw her dampened mood and tried to make her understand.

"The king has lost many who are near and dear to him, so he can be a bit overprotective at times. But, understandably so I think." Balin said gently and Ila felt her heart hurt a bit for Thorin. She knew he had lost his father and grandfather, both in a terrible manner, as well as brother and his brother-in-law too. She could not imagine losing her father and brothers at all, much less as Thorin had lost his.

"Yes, understandably so Lord Balin." Ila agreed.

"As for the duties he must presently attend to, I assure you he would much rather be in your company my lady." Balin said with a kind smile.

Ila immediately blushed. She felt like that was all she did these days.

"And I can also assure you that he would not be without your company unless it was necessary. You have no idea how the king has changed just in the little time you have been in Erebor." Balin continued.

"But Lord Balin, I have only been in Erebor for two days. He cannot be much changed." Ila said though hoping she was wrong.

Balin chuckled. "You have quite the effect on him, I promise you." He said and Ila cast her eyes to the floor, determined not to turn any redder as she smiled under her veil.

"Now, I believe I said I would educate you on Erebor while you are sequestered from our guests. Let us to the library then." Balin said and Ila followed, knowing there was no argument to be made otherwise.

After having been brought up to speed on the specifics of Erebor's most recent history and all the way back to Thorin's grandfather's grandfather, Balin allowed Ila to return to her chambers for dinner. As long as there were men under the mountain she would have to take her meals privately. She would not receive guests officially until she was queen. Until then, she was apparently to be guarded as closely as the arkenstone itself, except the arkenstone was allowed in the throne room presently.

"I will be glad when I am finally queen, so that I will be free of this veil and not kept from the world like some secret treasure." Ila remarked to Dwala as they ascended the royal staircase back to her room.

Dwala laughed. "When you are queen, you will be the most protected treasure in all of Thorin's kingdom, very much like you are now if not worse."

"This is ridiculous. The outdoors cannot be so dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Balin told me I am not so much as allowed to walk out on a balcony at this point. I feel almost like a caged animal." Ila said, on a roll with her complaining now. She had been eager to learn about Erebor, and still was, but her private tutoring lesson with Lord Balin had been so tedious and gone on so long that she was annoyed and tired now.

"I'm sure it is all done with your best interests in mind, just as Lord Balin said." Dwala said, always trying to see the positive side of things.

"What if he just wants an excuse not to have to see me for a few days…perhaps he grows tired of me already….." Ila speculated and Dwala rolled her eyes.

"Now you're the one being ridiculous. You heard what Lord Balin said about that too."

Ila huffed and they entered her chambers finally. Supper was already laid out for her on the table, covered to keep it warm. Ila found that she was not hungry however. She walked right past it and tore off her veil as she always did upon entering the privacy of her rooms.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and folded her arms, agitated.

"You're not going to eat?" Dwala asked as she eyed the food.

"No, but you should. I am too restless to do anything."

It was Dwala's turn to sigh but she did not hesitate with regards to supper. She sat down and dug in.

Ila got up and paced about the room, finding it impossible to be still or get comfortable. Dwala eyed her between bites of food.

"You're making me nervous doing that." She said between chewing mouthfuls of potato.

"I can't stand this. What am I supposed to do with myself for the next few days?" Ila pouted.

"You could read. That always makes you happy. And you haven't even looked through the library yet." Dwala offered.

Ila huffed. "I am too restless to even read. I miss the sunset so much….the smell of the trees and thick summer air. I feel like a prisoner in this mountain." Ila was becoming more and more upset by the moment as she contemplated Balin's words from earlier. Many things would change now. She could not even go outside when she wanted to, not without asking in advance and being accompanied by so many guards. She was used to much more freedom than that, and such a sudden change was difficult for her to come to terms with.

"Maybe…" Ila began, her back to Dwala who was still at the table. "I could just slip out on my own for a little bit. With the men from Dale here and everyone so occupied no one would even notice." Ila said with a twinkle in her eye as she turned to face her companion.

Dwala nearly spit her water upon hearing that. As she was recovering, Ila continued.

"Oh Dwala, it's not like I suggested that we run away or something. I just want a breath of fresh air. I will be back before anyone even knows I am gone."

"First my lady, I doubt very much you could slip past all of the guards, especially since there are eyes on you wherever you go. Second, I could not let you go by yourself! I am sworn to serve you and it would be too dangerous. And third, can you imagine how angry the king would be?! First for defying his word and second for all he knows you may indeed be trying to escape! Imagine the shame it would bring on your father, not to mention how embarrassing it would be…." Dwala kept thinking of reasons why this was the worst idea she had ever heard.

Ila rolled her eyes. "Oh Dwala, it's not quite that big of a deal. You are making it much worse than it is."

"No, Ila. You of all the dwarves in Erebor must obey the word of the king. You are not just his subject but his wife—"

"—Future wife," Ila corrected, "when I will have even less freedom than I do now."

"Ila!" Dwala said standing up and walking over to her. "You can't be serious. It will cause so much more trouble than it is worth. Simply ask the king when the visitors have left if you can spend some time out of doors, perhaps he will even accompany you." Dwala all but pleaded.

Ila saw how upset Dwala was becoming and knew she would not win this one.

"Please Ila, promise me that you will not attempt such a thing. Just be patient, I'm sure the king dislikes being parted from you as much you do him."

Ila rolled her eyes again, but blushed despite herself. When she didn't answer, Dwala pressed, "Ila?"

"Alright, alright." Ila said looking defeated.

"Good." She said and turned back to the food. "Try and eat something please. You already look thinner since we have been here."

Ila sat down opposite Dwala and picked at the supper, all the while thinking of how she could sneak out past Dwala. Dwala was always with her, so she would have to get up earlier than her or got to asleep after her. The latter would be hard to do, plus she did not particularly wish to sneak out at night. If she got up early before Dwala rose, she could perhaps watch the sunrise, which she had not had the chance to do since being here either. That was harmless enough was it not? Ila thought on this as she ate, Dwala never the wiser.

Ila assured Dwala that she was tired and wanted to turn in a little earlier than usual. Dwala seemed satisfied that that was the case and bid her goodnight. As she left for her own chambers, Ila climbed into bed. It was a little early, but she would need to be sure and rise early enough to see the sun rise since she would have to guess at the appropriate time, not having a window to look out at the sky and gauge such a thing.

Ila laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep. All she wanted was a little bit of fresh air and to see the sky again. Well…what she really wanted was to see Thorin, but since that was not possible for the next few days, she would settle for a quick trip outside…

What could possibly be wrong with that?

**AN: So, I am a day late but I spent the last three days at Dragon Con! Graham McTavish and William Kircher are so kind and so funny, but you know who is the nicest guy ever? Manu Bennett. Really, he couldn't be sweeter or more genuine (or more buff). There were lots of LOTR/Hobbit sessions, one of which I went to was devoted completely to Thorin and his film vs. book interpretations that you all would have enjoyed.**

**I will leave you with his gem, which my husband typed while I made the mistake of leaving Word up as I took a bathroom break. At least he has a sense of humor about my fangirling.**

**_"And afterwards perhaps you could Thorin all over my Oakenshield…_**


	9. Cabin Fever

Ila awoke from her light sleep sometime in what felt to her like the early morning, though she was just guessing. She rose carefully and quietly, unsure if Dwala would be able to hear her moving about in her chambers or not. Surely she wouldn't, the walls were thick and Dwala slept like a log. Still, Ila felt the need to be covert and so she took care with her steps.

She was wearing the same dress as she had not changed and grabbed her veil from where she had thrown it off. If she did get caught she would need to have that on, lest she be in even more trouble. But she didn't plan on being seen.

Ila opened her door as quietly as she could, though that was hard since it was so large. Peering out, she saw no guards but then that was not unusual. There were none posted at the royal staircase but they made regular patrols through there.

Ila closed her door behind her as carefully as she could, then quietly descended the staircase. She made her way towards the great lobby with the gentlest and most quiet of footfalls, which was not hard as she was very light on her feet and a light dwarf at that. Ila considered for the first time how she would exit Erebor as she walked. Surely the doors were closed at night and heavily guarded. There must be another way in and out though, having only one was too dangerous. They would be secret and little known though, Ila knew. She began to grow frustrated with herself that she had not thought of this before, but at the same time being out of bed and wandering the palace when she was not supposed to be was rather exhilarating.

Ila reached the great lobby, standing and looking out from the corridor that lead to the royal wing. She saw that there were guards posted at both sides of the entranceway and others walking here and there through the great maze of walkways above her. Ila cursed their watchful eyes and knew she would never get out of the doorway, but then she had an idea. She saw beams of moonlight shining through the open balconies that were before the turrets above the great doors. If she could but get up there she could watch the sunrise, inhale the night air, even feel the wind in her hair again. She smiled to herself and immediately began trying to work out how to get up there.

It would be no small feat, figuring out the maze of corridors and stairs to reach those balconies, but if she watched the guards as they took their turns around the palace it would not be so hard. Ila took care to remain hidden in the darkness of the corridor where she was, waiting for the guards to change at the doorway so she could sneak to another corridor without being seen. She ended up waiting nearly an hour for that it felt like, but managed to dart unseen to another corridor and up another set of stairs. Ila simply noted where the guards went and came from and followed the beams of streaming moonlight. With not much trouble, she eventually reached an opening onto the balcony.

Ila walked out onto the balcony, drawing in a deep breath of fresh, sweet, cool night air. She closed her eyes as it filled her lungs and she sighed gently as she blew it out. A gentle breeze swept her hair over her shoulder and caressed her skin. The pale moonlight made her skin even paler than usual, and Ila felt she almost glowed as she basked in it.

Ila moved to stand by a stone turret and look out over the landscape, seeing for miles and miles thanks to the light of the moon. She saw Dale, it having only a few lights dotting it this early in the morning. It was all so beautiful. Ila had never realized just how beautiful the world was until recently when she had been denied its sight. She felt she could stand there forever and look out, but promised herself she would watch the sunrise and then hastily return to her chambers before anyone was the wiser. It would not be long. She could already see the sky in the east turning lighter, it was almost imperceptible but it was certain. Ila looked to the east and breathed so quietly that even she could barely hear it, until she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What do you think you are doing?" came a male voice from behind her.

Ila jumped and turned so quickly she nearly lost her balance. She placed her hand on the stone turret and backed into it, her big doe eyes wide with fear. Fear of being surprised and fear of being caught.

It was the older of the princes, Prince Fili. He was blocking the way back inside, otherwise Ila would have fled him as fast as she could.

"Well?" he asked again, but not angrily. Rather, he was asking an honest question.

"I…I…I couldn't sleep and I was restless and I….please don't mention this to anyone. Please just let me go back to my room." Ila asked.

Fili smiled at her. "I am not going to run and tell uncle, if that is what you mean to ask." He said. "I am far more mischievous than I believe you have ever been, which is why I should warn you princess…."

"Warn me?" she asked in a small voice.

"….uncle would not be amused by this, you put yourself in danger coming out here alone at night."

All this talk about danger. Ila could not believe that Erebor was so dangerous or that she could not be trusted to take a stroll alone.

"I am fine. I have been here for only a moment and was just about to return to bed. And if it is so dangerous why are you out here at such an hour, may I ask?" Ila became a little brave.

Fili answered simply "My brother and I always rise early for our training. We saw you sneaking up the stairs and thought to see you back to bed before uncle awakens, which he always does rather early as well."

Ila did not miss that he spoke of the presence of his brother but did not note him. That was because he was standing just inside behind his brother and only then stepped from the shadows. He said nothing but joined his brother in blocking the door entirely and not meeting her gaze.

"I was not sneaking," Ila responded so quickly that it solidified that she had been. Being defeated and not wanting to anger the king, she decided to go back inside as Fili suggested.

"Come, we will see you back to the royal staircase safely." Fili said.

"I don't think anything terrible will befall me between here and there, my prince."

"Please, call me Fili. And I am ever at your service, even in so small a matter." He said with a friendly smile and Ila thought that she would grow to like him very much. His brother on the other hand….

Ila smiled in return and the three of them made their way towards the royal staircase. As they reached the bottom, Ila took one step on the first step and then turned back to them.

"You promise, you will not mention this to anyone, most of all not your uncle?" Ila asked worriedly.

Fili had opened his mouth to speak but the voice she heard was not his. It was a deeper, much more mature one.

"Mention what to me?" the deep baritone asked.

Ila froze. She heart nearly stopped. She did not want to turn around. She already knew what was behind her. But she had to. She saw Kili look away and Fili make a face that suggested he was in pain. Ila turned slowly to see Thorin at the top of the staircase, having obviously just left his own chambers. He was staring down at the three of them, looking imposing despite wearing only his trousers and a blue tunic that hung open at the top. Ila would have been enraptured by the sight under any other circumstances, but at the moment she was shaking in her boots.

When Ila could not answer, he spoke again. "Have my nephews pulled you into some sort of mischief?"

Ila couldn't let him think that, not when they- or at least Fili -had tried to warn her and return her safely to bed. And so Ila found her voice.

"No. no my king. I could not sleep and was taking a walk through the palace when the princes found me and escorted me back here."

Thorin said nothing, only slowly moved down the stairs and closer to her. Ila held her breath, not sure if he believed her or not. It felt like an eternity for him to descend and no one moved or said a word. As he came to stop in front of her, still a step higher than her, he regarded her closely. Ila blinked up at him, wishing he would say something, anything. Then, he finally did.

"Really?" he asked, leaning in towards her and inhaling her scent gently.

"Then why do you smell like the night air? Fresh and dewy?" His voice was low, and it was more a statement than a question. Ila's eyes widened before she could stop them and she swallowed. How could he tell that?! Ila's mind screamed at her. She found herself unable to answer again and heard one of the princes shift behind her.

Thorin looked past Ila to his nephews. "Had you any part in this?" he asked and Ila immediately answered for them, "No, they didn't."

His blue eyes shifted to hers and she saw how angry they were. "She was only on the balcony uncle, she was in no danger—" Fili's voice came from behind her but Ila dared not move under Thorin's gaze. His cold eyes moved to him again.

"You know better than that. To your training, both of you." Thorin all but growled and Ila heard them both answer "Yes uncle," and depart.

She listened to their footfalls die out behind her and waited for Thorin to speak. He remained maddeningly silent for a moment or two. Ila wondered if he was going to say anything and found the courage to ask, "May I return to my room my lord?" in a meek and timid voice.

"Why for, when you have no intention of staying there?" he said and she could tell he was trying very hard to maintain his temper.

"My lord…"

"Did Lord Balin not tell you that you were to stay indoors unless accompanied by guards?" he asked.

"He did, but I did not think that a balcony was technically outside, my king." Ila answered carefully.

"It very obviously is, and is very obviously dangerous." Thorin answered.

"I do not see how—"

"Don't you?" Thorin snapped and Ila clamped her mouth shut.

Thorin moved around her, slowly and almost like a predator.

"First, slinking about at night, alone, which you know you are never to go about the palace alone, especially with the presence of our visitors as I know Lord Balin made you aware of as well as my desire for you to be kept safely at a distance from them, you could have easily been overtaken by some mad dwarf or worse yet a man. Second, a balcony is the worst place to be in a dragon attack, which if one had occurred tonight you would be dead before anyone even knew you had left your room."

Thorin's eyes were bright with anger. Ila was on the verge of tears. She had not considered either of those fates that Thorin had angrily outlined for her, and in truth she thought the latter one was highly unlikely, but she did not dare say that aloud. Instead, she tried to steady herself under his fearsome gaze.

"You disobeyed my order to remain in the palace and to stay away from the great hall while there were visitors in our kingdom." Thorin said angrily and his voice raised as his temper flared.

"I never left the palace," she interrupted, surprised by her own boldness.

It was Thorin's turn for his eyes to widen.

"And I feel like a caged animal, what with not being able to go anywhere in the palace or even have a breath of fresh air—"

Ila should have stopped herself, but she was frustrated and only wanted him to know how she felt. Thorin however took it to mean that she was ungrateful for all he had bestowed on her, which in his estimation had been a great deal.

And it was. Her rooms, the lavish furnishings, her room service and ability to sleep in and come and go as she pleased. Granted, that had to be curtailed while there were men under the mountain, but he thought he gave her quite a bit of freedom for a future queen. And to have her sneak about in the darkness, not being entirely truthful when he asked her questions, defying orders and pretending not to understand them angered him very much.

"Air? It is air that you desire? After all I have presently given you? And in such a short span of time?" Thorin's face was red and he was losing control of his temper finally. Ila unconsciously backed up and started to defend herself.

"No, no it's not that I am ungrateful—"

"But?"

"But I, I—"

"I am waiting princess."

His interruptions were so irritating and unnerving, she said it before thinking.

"—I feel like a prisoner sometimes."

She blurted that out. It did not come out right. She immediately wished she hadn't said it.

Thorin practically had steam coming out of his ears.

A prisoner. She felt like a prisoner. What with every fine thing he had bestowed on her, the time he took to give her a special tour, allowing her to miss breakfast by sleeping as late as she wanted and having breakfast brought to her room, among other things, made her feel like a prisoner.

"My king….I—" Ila began but he had heard enough.

"To your room then, as you asked. You may stay there and truly feel like a prisoner if you cannot obey the commands of your king and future husband, cruel though he may find him." Thorin ground out through gritted teeth.

Ila's eyes watered and threatened to spill forth tears as she stared back at him wordlessly. He spared her only a second's glance more and walked past her, leaving her alone and crying now. All Ila had wanted was to relieve her cabin fever, and entertain herself until she could be with Thorin again. All she had done was anger Thorin and come off as no more than an ungrateful child.

Ila sulked slowly back to her room, but thankful to be able to hide there while she felt so miserable and embarrassed. That she had all but been banished to it would have upset her an hour ago but now she wanted to hide there forever. Who knew when she would see Thorin again now. What if she had made him so angry that he called off the wedding? All she had really wanted, yearned for even was to be with Thorin. Now he had no desire to see her at all, and Ila feared she had ruined all the progress that had been made between them.

Ila entered her room and shut the door quickly, throwing herself face down on the bed, not even bothering to remove her veil. It was soon soaking wet with tears and Ila cried loudly now, not caring if it woke Dwala in her neighboring chambers. She feared that the damage she had done was irreparable, and she cursed herself for not listening to Dwala as she cried herself back to sleep.

**AN: I know this story has been rather tame so far, but trust that it will not be for too much longer. If you have read my other stories you know I enjoy sensuality to put it delicately. If that sort of thing bothers you, I will put warnings at the top of each chapter that warrants the M rating I gave this piece.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are all having a fabulous week!**


	10. Misunderstanding

Dwala, who usually woke rather early, allowed herself to sleep late this morning as she knew that Ila would have to take breakfast in her chambers anyway as a result of there being men under the mountain. There was then no point in trying to get down to breakfast with the king, thought Dwala knew Ila would have wanted to be with Thorin if she could have been. Thus, Dwala allowed herself to sleep in a bit before joining Ila. When she stepped into her chambers finally, she saw breakfast had arrived but was completely untouched.

Dwala sighed, Ila needed to eat more. "Ila?" She called towards the bed, seeing her lying face down and still in her dress for some reason. When Ila didn't answer, Dwala went to her bedside. Sitting gently on the bed so as not to startle her, Dwala reached out and lightly shook Ila's shoulder.

"Ila?"

Ila slowly rolled over to face Dwala, who was immediately taken aback by how tired and red faced Ila was. Dwala then noticed Ila's bloodshot eyes and realized she had been crying, apparently for some time now.

"Ila, what ever is the matter?" Dwala asked, thinking she must have had some terrible nightmare, because everything had been fine when she left her a few hours earlier.

"I should have listened to you Dwala." Ila croaked out, a fresh tear running down her face.

"Listened to me? About what?"

Ila cast her eyes down, ashamed to admit what she had done. She'd had hours to think about it and she felt very stupid now that she considered her actions over and over again.

"I…..I slipped out of my room during the night—"

"OH Ila! Not outside?!"

"No, no not outside. But out as far as the balcony, if you consider that to be outside—"

"Well of course that is outside." Dwala interrupted and Ila huffed, she was apparently the only dwarf to see that otherwise.

"Anyway, I was on my way back to my room when...when the king caught me." Ila finished meekly and waited for Dwala's reaction.

Dwala did not speak, but her hands flew to cover her mouth. Ila grimaced and shut her eyes, sinking into the bed even deeper and wishing it would engulf her entirely.

"Oh Ila…." Dwala's voice came gently. "What did he say?"

Ila sniffed, crying some more as she remembered the look in Thorin's eyes.

"He was furious. First because I disobeyed him, secondly because I might have said that I…..that I …"

"That you what?" Dwala urged.

Ila squeezed her eyes shut tight as she said the offending words, "That I feel like a prisoner here. I didn't mean to say it, he was so angry and insistent that I explain myself that it just came out!"

Dwala looked shocked as she took all of that in, still sitting on the bedside. They were quiet for a moment before Dwala looked back to Ila, gently laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I am sure he will get over it. Though, I think you should apologize to him if you have not already."

"He did not give me a chance to say anything else. And besides, he doesn't want to see me. He said I am to remain here in my room and truly feel like a prisoner if I cannot obey my king and husband to be." Ila said sadly.

"He cannot make you stay here forever. And besides, he will calm down and want to see you again as much as you wish to see him. The two of you will sort things out and everything will be fine."

Ila sniffed again as she was crying harder now. "Really? Do you think so Dwala?"

Dwala rubbed her arm, "Yes, my lady. I do. Now come and eat something, it will make you feel better."

Ila doubted that but did as Dwala said. She would try anything to take her mind off of Thorin, even if for just a second.

* * *

Downstairs in the great hall, Thorin was sitting at a table with the party from Dale, listening to their ideas and proposals for the five and ten year plans of their city, trying to pay attention and keep his mind from Ila. It was difficult for those who did not know him well to tell, but those who did could see that their king was not himself this morning. He seemed colder than usual, which was Thorin's outward expression of being upset.

To say that he was upset was an understatement. He wondered that he had been a fool to think that this arrangement between him and Iron Hills princess could work. She was much younger and likely would not be enamored of him for long, if she was at all. That he made her feel like a prisoner angered but also upset him. He couldn't understand how she could feel that way with everything he had given her, and it hurt him that she felt so. Perhaps he would never be able to please her, no matter how hard he tried. And he wanted to please her very much. He wanted her to be happy and happy with him. Was that even possible and worth hoping for?

Balin noticed Thorin's mood most of all, and during the next break caught him alone to ask if his king was alright. Thorin gave him a look to say that he didn't want to talk about it, but Balin persisted and Thorin caved.

"It seems the princess feels like a prisoner in these walls. Perhaps I should not have brought her here." Thorin said lowly, lest anyone else hear him.

Bain inclined his head knowingly. He could tell that Ila had cabin fever yesterday, but he also knew her greatest disappointment at the moment was being denied Thorin's company.

"She just has a lot to get used to, her life has changed dramatically overnight. I could tell yesterday that she was a bit restless, but she was by far most upset that she must be parted from you presently." Balin assured Thorin.

Thorin looked at him, surprised by that last comment. "How do you know that?" he asked trying not to appear too eager for an answer.

"Why, she was visibly upset and disappointed to learn that she would not see you for a few days. I practically had to pry her away from the doors of the great hall, where she was trying in earnest to catch a glimpse of you."

Thorin's heart melted a bit upon hearing that, but he was still not entirely convinced.

"Still, she went out walking the palace alone last night, even went onto the main balcony! If Fili and Kili hadn't found her Mahal knows where she might have gotten to."

"She is restless and lonely. That is all. She does not mean to upset you or disobey you I am sure. She is too good natured for that, I believe you know that my lord." Balin said with a smile.

Thorin thought that over. He knew Balin was right. Ila was sweet and polite and good natured, she would not do something to purposely upset him. He also had to keep reminding himself how young she was, Kili's age in fact. And look how much mischief he and his brother got into! Ila was very well behaved indeed compared to those two. Thorin knew he was being far too hard on her now that he considered Balin's words. Even with her handmaiden ever present Ila must be a bit lonely.

Her handmaiden. Thorin nearly rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the clumsy, ill timing dwarf. It must be very difficult indeed for such to be one's only companion, Thorin thought, though Ila didn't seem to mind her. She must have a great deal of patience at least in some matters.

As for being restless, Balin reminded Thorin that Ila would have spent a great deal of time outdoors in the Iron Hills and that the sudden change of living under a mountain must have an almost suffocating effect on the young princess. Thorin was angry at himself now as he recalled his harsh words to Ila and the hurt that shown in her eyes when he levied them against her. He wanted to go to her that instant and apologize. But business would not allow for that at present.

"I will go to her after supper, when business has concluded for the day and make amends with her." Thorin said. Balin nodded and offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps you could summon her instead, take her out onto the balcony so that she may see the fading sky and get some fresh air like she is wanting. It would be a nice gesture to the princess I think."

Thorin weighed Balin's words and decided that he was right. "You seem to know a great deal about females…..how is that?" Thorin asked.

The old dwarf smiled warmly at him. "You don't get to be my age without knowing a thing or two about them. Not that I am any sort of expert on the matter."

Thorin smiled for the first time that day and left the conversation at that. He returned to his business with the men, intent on setting things right with Ila as soon as he had the opportunity.

* * *

Upstairs in her chambers Ila was back in bed, miserable and depressed. It was late in the day and Dwala had tried everything she could think of to lift Ila's spirits and convince her that she hadn't ruined everything forever. But it had been no use. Ila just lay there sniffling, a handkerchief balled in one hand.

"Ila please, you cannot cry forever. I am sure you are making this worse than it is." Dwala said soothingly.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Dwala. He hates me." Ila replied through lite sobs.

Just then a knock came at the door and Ila jumped.

"I'll get it, just stay there." Dwala said and disappeared into the antechamber. Supper had already come, so who could it possibly be, she wondered. Ila had a bad feeling and wondered if it wasn't a messenger saying she was to go home to her father, what with Thorin as angry as he was. Ila heard Dwala talking but couldn't make out her words. Not long after that she heard the door close again and Ila sat up to wait for Dwala to come back.

As she entered the room again Dwala had a bright smile on her face.

"I told you." She said cryptically.

"Told me what? Don't hold me in suspense Dwala, please."

"The king wants to see you." She answered.

"Dwala," Ila's voice began to break, "how is that a good thing?"

Dwala's face fell. "Oh Ila! If he was angry or upset with you as you say he would not be summoning you now. He would have you remain here as he commanded earlier. This is a good thing, I am sure." Dwala said, hoping she was right. And she felt pretty strongly that she was, but she had certainly been wrong before.

"I don't know…." Ila began but Dwala cut her off.

"Well, you cannot refuse him. So let's freshen you up and not keep him waiting. He is on the main balcony as we speak, apparently…." Dwala said and Ila turned to her in surprise.

"The balcony? But he was so angry that I ventured there!" She said and Dwala smiled again.

"So, that is probably a good sign. Now come to your vanity." Dwala instructed and Ila did so, her heart in her throat and as anxious as ever.

Dwala made quick work of getting Ila ready and soon they were on their way to the main balcony as ordered. Ila felt like she was going to wretch, running the many scenarios through her head of what he might want with her. She wondered for a brief moment if he would throw her over the side, but knew that that was silly, though he might indeed want to do just that.

Ila could see the balcony now, the fading light of day showing through to the great lobby. The sun was setting, though it would not be visible from the balcony that opened to the east. Ila ascended the steps leading to it and Dwala slowed her pace behind her, not wanting to follow too closely on her heels now. Ila slowed too and Dwala quietly urged her on for fear that she would stop altogether. Ila came to the opening and saw Thorin looking out over the land stretching in front of the mountain, his back to her. He looked so regal and majestic, even in repose. She took the rare moment to admire him before he realized she was there. Ila simply stood, waiting for him to turn and see her. When he did not, she very quietly spoke, "Your majesty."

Her voice trembled as she spoke and Ila mentally cursed herself for being so frightened. But her humility was much needed now and hopefully he would see from her demeanor just how sorry she was.

Thorin turned to look at her, his gaze without the anger it had been etched with that morning. It was solemn and calm. He looked a little unsettled himself, not the confident and stern dwarf king that the masses beheld.

"Princess Ila." He said in his rich baritone. He then looked past her at Dwala. "Maiden, if you don't mind." He said and Dwala bowed her head and stepped back inside, though remained in ear shot. She did not like leaving her lady alone with him, but she would do as he commanded.

Ila watched Dwala go, not liking it but saying nothing. She turned her head back to Thorin but averted her eyes from his.

Thorin did not immediately speak, but weighed on what to say exactly. He had been thinking about how to do this for much of the day and hadn't settled on a perfect way. But she was here now and he had to make amends with her. He saw how very afraid she was, heard how her very voice trembled to address him and hated himself for making her feel so.

"Princess…..Ila…." he began.

"I believe I owe you an apology. I was much too harsh with you this morning. Please forgive my ungracious behavior."

Ila's eyes widened and her mouth hung open (thank Mahal for her veil). The last thing she had expected was for him to apologize to her. She had been rehearsing her apology the entire journey there and so launched into it, not knowing what else to say in her shock.

"My king, it is I who must apologize. For disobeying you and saying that I felt like a prisoner. I did not mean to say such, rather I am more thankful than I can tell you for the many gifts and kind gestures you have bestowed upon me…" Ila said quickly to get it all out as he looked about to interrupt her.

Thorin moved closer to her, his face gentle now.

"No, no you do not need to do that. I know that I have been overly protective of you and that all of this is a great change from what you are used to. I should have been more understanding. I will endeavor to be in the future." He said and Ila believed with all her heart that he meant that. She felt her anxiety and fear melt away and be replaced by an endearment for him that she had not yet felt.

"And I will endeavor to be more obedient and understanding, as your subject and as your intended." Ila said sweetly and earnestly and it melted away any anger or frustration that Thorin had left. He was standing before her now and took her hands gently in his.

"So, we forgive each other then?" he asked.

Ila shook her head and Thorin could tell she was smiling.

His face turned more serious then as he continued.

"I want things to be well between us. I want us to be more than just king and queen…I want us to be husband and wife. Truly. Do you understand my meaning?" Thorin asked and Ila understood perfectly. It is what she wanted too.

"Yes, yes I do. I want the same." She replied and Thorin gave her hands a squeeze. He gently ran his thumbs over her knuckles, caressing them as he stared longingly into her eyes. Ila could not break the contact, for she fell headlong into the deep blue sea that were his beautiful eyes and she never wanted to come up again. She had forgotten everything that had happened that morning and every ill and troubling thought that had occurred to her since. She only wanted to stand on this balcony, with this dwarf, with the fading sky painted brilliant pinks and reds and purples above them forever. She wanted more of him, more of his soft caresses and his soothing voice. For a while they only regarded each other, listened to each other's breathing and enjoyed the light touches they dared exchange. Finally, as the sky grew dark, Thorin spoke again.

"I know you have been restless and lonely, I apologize that business with the men is taking so much of my time. I promise to make it up to you, but in my current absence, I will make sure you are entertained. Lord Balin tells me you would like to venture outdoors?"

"Yes, I have always favored being out of doors my king. Ila blushed and replied.

"I will see what I can arrange then." Thorin answered with a smile. "But now, I must attend to some things before I retire. You must be tired as well, with the long day you've had." He said with a tiny smirk.

Ila nodded and before she could turn to go, Thorin stepped in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was quick and chaste but it raised goose bumps all over Ila's body. He pulled away and nearly whispered, "Goodnight princess."

Ila turned to go back inside, feeling as though she was walking on air. As she entered the palace, Dwala was standing just inside. Having heard everything, she barely even smiled as she said "Told you so," and fell in behind Ila as they made their way back, but with much quicker and lighter steps than before.


	11. Surprises

Ila slept very well that night. Her heart was no longer troubled and she had a dreamless sleep for which she was thankful, for she found those to be the most restful. She woke at a decent hour, shortly before her breakfast and Dwala arrived.

As she sat opposite her handmaiden at the table, hair tousled and eyes still heavy from sleep, Ila smiled without even realizing herself. Dwala smiled as she watched her eating.

"What has you in such good spirits that you cannot eat for smiling my lady?"

"Hmm?" Ila mumbled as she chewed.

"You're smiling and you don't even know it!" Dwala exclaimed, smiling widely at her. Ila blushed a little and continued eating.

"Which is well. You should be happy. You and Thorin are reconciled and he seems intent as ever on making you happy, now that he has a better idea about how to do so."

"I only wish I had more time with him, and then perhaps we would not have so many misunderstandings, that is, if we knew each other better." Ila said.

"Yes, I am sure that is the only reason you wish to see him more, _to know him better_." Dwala said slyly.

Ila narrowed her eyes at Dwala playfully and they both burst into laughter. Their merriment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could it be so early?" Dwala said getting up to go to the door.

Ila continued eating, not thinking of anything really. She was simply happy and at ease, enjoying her breakfast as she waited for Dwala to return.

"Ila!" Dwala called from the antechamber and Ila was afraid for a moment, wondering if that was a good or bad scream. She ran to her vanity and grabbed her veil, hastily fastening it. She had no idea who or what stood in her antechamber and nearly forgot to grab it. She tried to flatten her hair down and smooth its craziness as she turned the corner.

As she did, she was met with a most unexpected sight. A royal servant was standing just inside the doorway with a wiggling, panting puppy in his arms.

Ila gasped and giggled at the sight of him, wanting to run forward and snatch him from the dwarf's grasp. She restrained herself however.

"Princess Ila," the dwarf began.

"King Thorin sends you this gift, in hopes that it will ward off any loneliness you may feel here. Also—"

Ila had come forth to take the puppy from his arms before he could continue. It appeared to be some sort of sheep dog, a black and white long haired dog with pointed ears. It was happily trying to lick her face but the veil prevented that at present. Ila cooed and fawned over him as she held him to her chest.

Dwala had come over to pet and fuss over him as well, the both of them almost forgetting they had a visitor.

"—Also, the King offers that you may enjoy your lunch outside today, if it would please you."

"A picnic?!" Ila practically squeaked over the head of the puppy that was trying in earnest to find some skin to lick.

"Yes, my lady." The servant replied.

"That will be wonderful. Please express my gratitude to his majesty." Ila said and the dwarf took that as his dismissal.

Ila took her veil off and let the puppy nuzzle and lick her face finally. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He was so fluffy and sweet that Ila barely knew what to do with him.

"I didn't think dogs were allowed to live under the mountain, I cannot recall any king having had one. He must want to please you very much." Dwala said.

"That he fears I am lonely is the sweetest part of the gesture, don't you think?" Ila asked and Dwala nodded.

"Oh, and I must have a name for him! What should it be?"

"How about Sam? That is a good, trustworthy name." Dwala said.

"Sam? Hmmm…." Ila thought that over and the puppy wagged his tail even harder when Ila said it again.

"Sam it is then." She said, kissing the top of his soft fluffy head before sitting him down to let him sniff about his new home.

Ila and Dwala went back to their breakfast and Sam was soon darting back and forth between them for scraps, which they knew they shouldn't give him but couldn't refuse the happy little pup. They both giggled at him and admired him as he bounded around the room. Ila couldn't wait to take him outside to romp around during lunch, for which she had never been more excited about. She hoped King Thorin would join her, but knew very likely he would not be able to with the men still under the mountain. Still, she would keep a tiny hope alive in her heart, as she could not wait to thank him herself for her latest, fluffy little gift.

Elsewhere in the palace, Thorin was trying to show interest in a man who was speaking at length about the construction of apparently much needed bridges, and to keep his mind off of Ila. He was failing rather horribly at that attempt. He could not help but wonder how she had received her new gift. He hoped that she liked the fluffy little thing. He had obtained him from the best sheep herding stock that men could boast, though the dog would never work a day in his life. The creature's sole purpose was to keep his intended happy and a little less lonely, which hopefully he was succeeding at presently. He wished he had had the time to present her with the gift himself and see her reaction first hand, but there was still much business to attend to and he did not want to delay her receiving it.

Thorin cast his eyes towards him nephews who were fidgeting in their seats. Fili less so, as he was older and held himself to a higher standard as he was the heir apparent. That was until Ila bore a little dwarf prince. Thorin tried to imagine Ila with a big round belly for a moment and found that he could not. He then saw Kili eyeing the door and smiled to himself. His nephews were having all they could stand.

Soon the meeting broke for lunch but Thorin remained seated and motioned his nephews towards him. They came to stand on either side of him and managed to look slightly less restless.

"You two look as though you would rather be anywhere else." Thorin said and Kili made no attempt to argue. Fili made a face that suggested he was a bit ashamed of himself as he took matters more seriously that his brother, especially with regards to ruling. While he had resigned himself to the fact that the main reason Ila was there at all was to produce a direct royal heir, he also knew there was always the possibility that she might fail. She might fail to produce a child at all, have only females (though highly unlikely), or she might perish in childbirth. He did not wish any of those fates on her, but he knew that there was still a chance that he might ascend to the throne of Erebor and as such he needed to be prepared.

"It is just so tiring, uncle…" Kili answered and Thorin chuckled.

"Yes, ruling is." He replied simply. "Why don't the two of you get some fresh air before you eat? It will hopefully make you less energetic and more attentive, and you can check on the princess while you are out of doors. She is taking her lunch outside today." Thorin ordered and Fili nodded.

"Yes, uncle." They said and turned to do as they were told. Thorin watched them and his thoughts turned back to Ila, as they always seemed to these days. He wished so much to join her for the picnic, but he would need to take his lunch with his guests in the great hall. He vowed however that he would try and sneak a visit with her that night. He couldn't wait another whole day to see her beautiful hazel eyes looking back into his. He longed to look on her entire face at will, and wished away the few weeks that stood in the way of her being his wife when he could finally possess her completely.

Ila had never been so excited about lunch in her life. She had dressed herself in a pale pink gown with a modest neckline that showed only the tops of her ample bosom. She wanted very much for Thorin to make an appearance and while she knew that was unlikely, dressed for such just in case. Her veil was affixed as it should be and the hair around her face was pulled back in a think silver ribbon so that her hazel eyes were beautifully on display. She kept her jewelry simple and picked up Sam to hold in her arms as she exited her rooms, Dwala in tow as always.

As they exited the palace they were accompanied by four servants and ten guards. Ila thought that was a bit overdone but said nothing. The guards led her around the mountain and to a clearing that a cropping of trees and brush provided shade for. Ila sat on a blanket with Sam wiggling in her arms while the servants prepared the food. Ila sat him down to explore and busied herself with taking in the sights and smells around her. Dwala was hungrily eyeing the food, and neither of them realized that Sam had wandered into the brush until his tail had disappeared from sight.

Ila looked around them and with a fright at the realization that he was gone, nearly yelped.

"Where is Sam?" she asked and Dwala looked about her quickly before being frightened herself.

"Sam!" Ila called and hopped up to trot around the trees and brush looking for him and the guards followed suit, knowing better than to let the princess out of their sight.

Dwala got up and went about calling and searching for him too, feeling equally responsible for his slipping away.

Not far, but far enough that Ila could not see them, Fili and Kili were strolling around the mountain as their uncle had commanded. All of a sudden out from the trees popped a fluffy little sheep dog who darted playfully into their path.

"Look! A puppy." Fili said and Kili set after it. Sam darted from Kili's grasp and he gave chase to the fluffy and fast little creature.

"He is far from Dale. He is most certainly lost." Fili remarked but Kili was busy pursuing the fluff ball, being quick and agile himself. Sam jumped back into the trees and brush from whence he had come and Kili followed after, intent on capturing him.

Meanwhile Ila was searching with greater and greater haste, being horribly upset and afraid that Sam was lost forever. She called to him and ran ahead of the guards who were keeping their eyes on her as much as they were searching for Sam. Suddenly Ila heard a noise in the brush and ran towards it, taking off her veil which was getting snagged by the bushes and branches as she began to push her way into the brush, when suddenly the sound she heard seemed too great to be a puppy and she feared some large animal was about to beset her.

Just then, out leapt Sam into Ila's arms. She stumbled backwards and sat down on her bottom, Sam grasped tightly in her arms, as she braced herself for whatever was coming so loudly through the brush at them.

Ila nearly yelped again when out pounced Prince Kili, nearly landing on top of her.

He saw her at the last moment and just barely brought himself to a halt, landing inches from her on all fours, and staring straight into her uncovered face.

He was so shocked that for a moment he could do nothing but stare at her. Her long dark hair, cascading over her shoulders in a perfectly fitted pink dress. Her hair that was pulled back so that he could see not only her stunning hazel eyes, wide like a doe's staring back at him, but also her rosy cheeks and full parted lips. Her chest and the tops of her breasts that he could see where flushed like her face, and they heaved slightly as she was out of breath and quite startled.

She was the most beautiful thing Kili had ever laid eyes on, dwarf, human or elf, and he was instantly in love with her.

He could tell from just her eyes that shown above veil that she was a great beauty the first time he saw her, but upon seeing her entire face finally her beauty exceeded his expectations. He was always so uncomfortable in her presence and now it was practically unbearable. She had a way about her, an energy in the way she moved and looked out from those eyes that made him feel like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

Ila was so startled that she found she couldn't move, but only stared back at Kili as he was like a statue before her. Sam began to lick her face again and it brought her from the trance to turn her face from him and raise up from where she sat to quickly turn around.

Kili realized what he had done and quickly stood himself. Dwala was running towards them and just before she could come into earshot, Kili whispered urgently.

"Please, my lady. Do not mention this to my uncle. I am so sorry that I—Please—"

He pleaded and Ila whispered over her shoulder as she tried to affix her veil with one hand and hold Sam with the other. "I will not tell if you will not." She said and he nodded to her once before averting his eyes to the ground as Dwala finally reached them.

"My lady, you found him!" Dwala exclaimed.

"Prince Kili found him, actually." Ila said turning back around to face him now, her face properly covered.

Kili raised his head to look her in the eyes. He wore an expression that was so innocent and sweet that Ila could barely believe she had ever thought him rude or unfriendly. Perhaps he was just shy, and she had been all wrong about him.

"Thank you, Prince Kili, for returning my Sam to me." Ila said sweetly and batted her eye lashes at him, being that he couldn't see the friendly smile she was giving him.

"At your service, princess." He replied solemnly and bowed his head to her.

Dwala took Ila by the shoulder to steer her back towards the picnic.

"Come my lady, lunch will be ready now." She said and Ila curtsied to Kili and turned to walk back the way she came, Sam still securely in her grasp. Kili watched her go and tried to fight the sick feeling in his stomach. Well, it wasn't exactly like being sick, but he had never felt it before and didn't know how else to characterize it. What he did know was that she was his uncle's intended, his future aunt and the future queen of Erebor. He should see her only as such.

But as his stomach tightened and his pulse raced, he feared that was impossible now.

"Well, where is the puppy?" Fili asked, having finally caught up to him.

"Safe with its master." He answered simply and nodded towards the princess, who was in the distance now.

"Ah. A gift from uncle no doubt." Fili said. "Well, let's to our own lunch then. She appears well looked after." Fili said and turned back towards the entrance to the mountain. Kili spared one more look in Ila's direction before following his brother, barely aware of the creeping illness that was seeping into his heart and soul. _This feeling will pass_, he told himself as he turned back towards the mountain. _It will pass._

**AN: Hello all. So I missed posting last week since I was out on the west coast for a bit sans my computer (I reside in the deep, ****_deep_**** south). I am traveling again this week but hopefully I will get another chapter posted soon. This is a particularly fluffy chapter, so hopefully it made up for my lack of updates a tiny bit.**

**To the reviewer who asked how Kili will come into play, hopefully this answers that question. :) As I said in the synopsis, he will only become more prevalent.**


	12. Advice

After what seemed like an eternity of talks and civilities and even more talking, Thorin bid goodbye to his visitors from Dale for the night and made his way towards his rooms. That had been an endeavor in and of itself though, as someone was always seeking the audience of the king. He was stopped half a dozen times between the great hall and the royal staircase about every matter from the quantity of diamonds mined that week of being fitted for his wedding robes.

He sighed, mentally exhausted, and finally pried himself from those who set upon him with requests and updates to make his way up the staircase to the royal chambers. He stopped at the landing and looked towards the female quarters. He wanted to see Ila so very much, to gauge for himself how much she liked her gift, though the servant that had presented it to her told him she could not be more pleased. He wished he could have seen her face when she saw the puppy. Well, he would only have seen her eyes, but still.

Thorin wanted to call on Ila, but he knew there was another female he needed to visit first. Walking up the stairs that lead to the female quarters and walking right past Ila's door, Thorin made his way towards the end of the hall.

There, the very last door, larger and more ornate than any other in that corridor, was his sister's room. It was likely that Ila had no idea how close she was to her soon to be sister-in-law, since Dis rarely showed her face to anyone save her sons. Thorin drew in a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

He waited for a moment and heard soft footfalls on the other side. When the door opened he was greeted by his sister's handmaiden, who bowed to her king and went to retrieve her walked about the antechamber, absentmindedly looking around but not really looking at anything. He wasn't waiting long when he saw her appear out of the corner of his eye. She moved so quietly and as if her feet barely touched the ground, like a shade trapped between worlds Thorin thought. She was younger than him, but looked older, with much more grey streaking her once pitch black hair. Her face and jaw were trimmed in a short black beard and she had his same blue eyes. Their father's eyes. They stared back at Thorin, sad and tired but affectionate. She had always loved her brothers, but she had been closer to Frerin as they were closer in age. Thorin was her big brother, her protector, the one she looked to and looked up to. When they lost so many that were dear to them, including her husband, Dis had never recovered. Thorin had taken it on himself to be the rock for her, for what was left of their family, but he could never make her whole again. He had stopped trying, after years of watching her descend into a bottomless depression, and only tried to make her as comfortable as possible. As such, he respected her wishes and let her lead a reclusive and solitary life, though he would much prefer she did the opposite.

"Brother," came her voice, raspy for a female.

"Dis," he replied tenderly.

She gave him the smallest smile and moved to sit on a sofa in the middle of the room. Thorin remained standing, and seemed a bit off she thought. But then she was almost sure she knew why he was there that night.

"You haven't been to see me since the princess arrived. How is she faring under the mountain?"

Thorin let his guard down completely in front of his sister. Not only because he felt safe with her, but because he knew she would see right through him anyway.

"That is why I came to you tonight. I think she is well…but I am no judge of females….as you know."

Dis smiled a little bigger this time.

"No, no you never had time for that sort of thing. But now….."

Thorin shifted and began to pace slowly about the room.

"I try to be as agreeable and welcoming as I can be…..but she is so young and free spirited. I take her wrong and she misinterprets me….I fear….I fear that I will be as another father to her. Another old dwarf to make commands and demands of her, but not be her companion. Not be her….her…."

"—her friend." Dis finished for him.

"Yes." Thorin answered.

"Then you must take the time to befriend her. It will not happen overnight, it may take months even, but you must try to truly get to know her. Especially before you take her."

Thorin stopped and looked at his sister. He cleared his throat. "_Take_ her?"

Dis made a face at him.

"Yes, brother. _Take_ her." She repeated.

"I don't understand. We will be married in less than a month I don't have time—"

"You must not force yourself on her. She will never forgive you if you do." Dis interrupted.

Thorin stood flabbergasted. Was she really telling him that he was not to have his wife on their wedding night?

"Do you mean to suggest that I am not to….._consummate_ my marriage if I am not yet friends with my wife? A process you propose would take months?"

"I said it _could_ take months, but that you should make the effort to get to know her before you take her, and most importantly not to force her if she isn't ready." Dis clarified.

"WHAT VIRGIN BRIDE IS EVER READY?!" Thorin ground out in disbelief. It was almost comical but Dis fought the urge to laugh.

"You know what I mean, Thorin, son of Thrain." She said sternly.

He bristled at her a little but it was short lived. Only she could talk to him like that and get away with it.

"I have but three weeks at this point—"

"Then you had best get to work." Dis interrupted him again, this time with finality.

Thorin practically gapped at her. He would practically have to devote every hour of every day to getting to know Ila, when he had only weeks and Erebor was not going to run itself in the meantime. Women were truly unbelievable creatures, he thought as he regarded his sister.

He sighed and turned towards the door, contemplating everything Dis had said. Finally, he turned back to her.

"So, if I were going to attempt this, how exactly would I endeavor to get to know her in three weeks?"  
he said as though the words caused him physical pain.

"You are impossible, do you know that?" came her reply.

Thorin felt his face flush red and he seethed at her in frustration.

"Females are the most impossible creatures Mahal ever made."

"Spend time with her. Show an interest in the things she is interested in. Ask her questions. Listen intently when she speaks. It is not hard."

"I do those things!"

"Oh? What does she like?"

Thorin regarded his sister like she had three heads.

"What does she like?" he repeated.

"Is there an echo in here, your majesty?" she repeated and Thorin narrowed his eyes at her.

He thought hard, his eyes towards the ceiling searching for answers.

"She likes…..being outside. And reading. And…the color blue but I don't know what shade exactly…I don't know!" he growled and Dis did chuckle that time.

"This is not funny. What if she never comes around to me? What if she never submits psychically to me? She is a much better age for the boys anyway….." Thorin trailed off.

"Is that what you are worried about? That her heart will set itself on one of the boys?"

"She is Kili's age, it's not a crazy idea….."

Dis thought that over. "Eh…..my boys luckily have not seemed to notice that females exist quite yet. And from the way I hear her described I do not think she is Fili's type. And Kili, that child is untamable. I don't think you have anything to worry about, brother. Besides, what princess doesn't want to be a queen?"

Thorin looked sideways at her, turning her words over in his mind. Perhaps she was right, about everything. The only way he and Ila would come to a better understanding of each other was if they actually knew each other, and he needed to make time for that to happen. And she had shown no interest in his nephews, though she would be a fool to do so.

"I will take your suggestions under advisement." Thorin said in a manner that clearly communicated that he agreed with her but didn't want to admit it. Dis almost rolled her eyes at him. She loved and practically revered Thorin, but she also thought he was far too stubborn, and liked the rare occasions she got to tease him. She'd taken advantage of this one, though not as much as she could have.

With a more tender look, Thorin came closer to where she sat and Dis began to rise but he held up his hand. She stopped and looked up at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Goodnight, little sister." He said and bent to gently kiss the top of her forehead. The gesture instantly transported Dis back in time, to when she was just a little dwarf, Frerin carrying her around in his arms, Thorin pausing from his usual busy tasks of training and preparing for rule to kiss her on the forehead as he hurried by them. She suppressed tears, and was surprised that she had any left to cry after all these years.

"And thank you," Thorin said, now at the door and turning to go.

"Goodnight, my king." She answered quietly with a sad but real smile that time. Despite all that had happened, she was glad that she finally got to call her brother king. As he closed the door behind him, she noted that he didn't even ask her if she would be at the wedding. She knew he figured it a futile question at this point, but seeing how affected he was by this young princess, she might just surprise him.

Thorin walked from his sister's chambers, intent on making the attempt at friendship that she had advised him was imperative. It was getting late now, and Thorin hoped Ila would still be awake. He couldn't be this close to her and not actually see her. He hoped her handmaiden was still awake, he knew it would be terribly awkward to call on Ila with no one else present. It would be indecent actually, but he decided it was worth the risk.

With his heart suddenly pounding and his stomach in knots, Thorin came to Ila's door and knocked firmly.

He waited, hearing nothing at first and afraid she was asleep. He did not want to knock again and wake or startle her, so he waited for a moment longer and then decided to turn towards his own rooms. Disappointed, Thorin was turning around as the door suddenly opened.

It was, thankfully, her handmaiden._ Dwala_, he reminded himself. She did have a name, she was in fact not _the annoying dwarf with the worst timing of any creature in Middle Earth_, as he too often thought of her. Ila seemed to like her very much, and so he would need to be nice to her he told himself firmly.

"Your majesty!" Dwala exclaimed. "We did not expect you so late. What can we do for you?" she asked.

What indeed. Thorin didn't even know what he wanted to say to Ila, only that he wanted so badly to see her.

"Yes, I apologize that the hour upon which I call is quite late. By chance, is your mistress to bed yet?" he forced himself to be amiable.

"No, your majesty. She has not retired. I will fetch her—"

"I will wait for her in here." He replied and walked in to stand in the small antechamber. He quickly tried to think of what he was going to say, but he didn't have enough time as a small but sweet voice behind him called.

"My king," Ila said, having silently entered the room.

Thorin turned to face her and they bowed to each other in perfect unison.

Ila blushed, knots in her stomach. She was surprised to see him so late and was more than a little excited, and she tried to suppress those emotions as she stood before the king, instead being the perfect picture of a composed and regal queen to be.

That stance was ruined however as Sam ran into the room, Dwala calling after him from the other room, and came to stand at Thorin's feet. The fluffy little pup looked up at the king under the mountain and barked at him as if to say he was intruding on his territory. Newly claimed territory but his territory all the same, as Sam had gone about sniffing and familiarizing himself with Ila's chambers all evening.

Dwala appeared in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"I am sorry my lady, he slipped past me." She said but Ila waved at her in a manner that said not to worry about it. Thorin looked down at the puppy and moved closer to him, causing Sam to back up but continue his little yips up at the towering dwarf.

"So, I see he already thinks he is your protector." Thorin said reaching down in attempt to pet Sam. Sam however darted back to hide behind Ila, though continuing to bark from around her skirts at Thorin.

Ila giggled. "Yes, though he is not a very good one yet." She said and reached down to scoop him up in her arms. He nuzzled into her neck and rested on her chest, and Thorin found himself to be very jealous of the puppy just then.

"So he pleases you?" Thorin asked and Ila's eyes went wide.

"Oh of course your majesty! He could not be sweeter or more adorable. I am so grateful for him. Thank you." She replied and wished he would see the big, bright smile she was giving him.

Thorin smiled, "I am glad."

He walked towards one of the sitting couches and motioned for Ila to join him.

"Would you sit with me for a while, or are you ready to retire? I know it is late, but I—I wanted very much to see you today." He managed to say.

Ila blushed. "Yes, of course your maje—"

"Thorin," he interrupted gently.

Ila blushed furiously and giggled. "Thorin," she repeated and it was his turn to blush. It was suddenly very hot in there, and Thorin looked at the floor while Ila came to sit across from him. They were very close now, but Sam was in between them as he was still in Ila's grasp, wiggling and trying to get to Thorin. His fear from earlier seemed quelled by being in his master's safe embrace.

"He already seems very attached," Thorin mused. "Though I can understand why."

Ila was tired of her face feeling like the surface of the sun. "Did you come here tonight to flatter me, my king?"

Thorin smiled widely. "Not particularly, but I can't seem to restrain myself." He said and she batted her eye lashed furiously at him.

"You are too kind to me."

"I am not kind enough."

Ila cocked her head a him a little but he continued.

"You deserve more of my time and attention, especially considering how close to the wedding we are. It is my desire that we will spend as much time together as the demands of the kingdom will allow."

Ila was very excited by this news, and shifted a little in her seat. "Your maj- I mean Thorin, I do not expect that with how busy you are you could devote so much time to me, and I think you have been very generous and attentive ever since I have come to be here." Ila said, feeling that she should be grateful and just forget that one episode altogether.

"I have been trying, though this is all very new to me." Thorin said, looking a bit vulnerable which was so very adorable to Ila.

"It is new to me too." She said sweetly, taking the liberty to stare into his impossibly beautiful blue eyes. He stared back into her equally beautiful hazel ones and he wished Sam was not in between them. He wanted to take her hand but both were busy restraining the wiggling and hyper puppy.

"Perhaps, Dwala could take the puppy and put him to bed?" Thorin asked gently.

"Oh of course! Dwala?" Ila said turning to Dwala who hurried from where she was at the door to take Sam from her arms. Ila did not miss that Thorin had finally used Dwala's name and it made her happy. She wanted very much for him to like her and for Dwala to feel more comfortable around him.

Thorin reached forward to take Ila's hand and hold it gently in his own, lightly running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. Ila marveled at how such a little thing could set her entire body on fire. She practically held her breath as he talked.

"As I was saying, we are fast approaching our wedding day, and you will need to be fitted for your gown. The seamstresses will be by in the morning to begin what I am sure will be a lengthy process." Thorin said smiling again.

Ila had somehow not given much thought to her gown, what with everything else she had had to deal with since she had arrived in Erebor. But she was very excited now that he mentioned it.

"I must be fitted for my robes soon too." He said. "This all reminds me that I must make a proper wedding gift to you soon…and I am still trying to divine your preferences for certain things." Thorin said with a sly smile.

"My lord, you have already given me so much. You gave me a most wonderful gift just today."

"Yes, but that was just because. This is your wedding gift, and it must be perfect. So…."

"Yes?" Ila said slyly herself this time.

"You must give me some idea as to your favorite adornments." Thorin said.

_Ah_, Ila thought. _He means to give me jewelry_. That makes sense as a wedding gift, especially from him, as he has mines full of every jewel she could name to give her if he pleased.

"Did I not give you some idea on my tour of the mines that day?" Ila asked.

"A little, but you were more awed at my library than my mines if I recall correctly."

Ila blushed again. "What can I say? I do love my books. But I am a female and a dwarf, I like shiny things too." Ila said and Thorin could not stop smiling at her. He must look ridiculous he thought, but he didn't care.

"So, is the princess going to tell me what she prefers, or am I going to have to guess?"

Ila giggled and knew what that meant.

Thorin smirked at her. "Well, will you at least accompany me to the mines tomorrow while I attempt to pick something out for you?"

Ila nodded. "I would love to." She responded and ever so gently squeezed his hand. Thorin squeezed back and stroked her hand more fervently. They sat in silence for a while then, neither knowing what to say and honestly not wanting to talk. They only wanted to look at each other freely, without others' eyes looking on them. Dwala was at the door, but she was looking at her hands or whatever else she could find that was not them.

Finally, when Thorin knew it was very late and that he must go. He rose and took both of Ila's hands to lift her with him, but mostly because he wanted to touch even more of her. They stood but a breath away, hands clasped and staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Not so much longer, and we will never have to say goodnight. For my part, I cannot wait." Thorin practically whispered, hyper sensitive to Dwala's presence now. Ila blinked up at him with her innocent doe eyes and Thorin's heart fluttered.

"Nor can I." she did whisper.

Thorin leaned forward and kissed her forehead, but it was not like the kiss he had given his sister a little earlier. It was full of restrained emotions and his lips lingered on her skin. Ila closed her eyes to revel in their touch and closeness.

As Thorin pulled back, he slowly released her hands and stepped back, letting their fingers slip apart.

"Goodnight Ila." He said and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Thorin," Ila said and he smiled towards the door as he opened and passed through it. She couldn't know it, but he would spend more than an hour lying awake in bed, overstimulated from her touch and closeness, wishing she was lying next to him, sans veil and everything else.

Ila turned to Dwala, peeling off her veil so she would see the big smile on her face.

Dwala simply returned it, happy to see Ila happy. Dwala had meant to ask about the episode with Kili earlier that day and what might have passed between them before she arrived, but she was too happy to bother her with anything now. She simply helped her to bed, tucking Sam in beside her, and went to her own chambers for some much needed rest.


	13. Dresses and Jewels

Ila was awakened early the next morning by the seamstresses that Thorin has promised would be paying her a visit. Ila simply had to stand still while they measured her and pinned and wrapped fabric around her body. They occasionally had to swat Sam away as he got in their way, seeking attention and investigating the visitors to his territory.

Even her wedding gown was not enough to keep Ila interested that morning. All Ila could think about was seeing Thorin again, which would be sometime today for their second journey to the mines. She wondered what he had a mind to give her. Jewels obviously but what exactly? A necklace to wear for their wedding day? Earrings or a broach even? She knew she would not get a crown. Only the kings of dwarves wore crowns. A fine circlet yes, but that would be it, and that didn't bother her one bit. And as for the wedding rings, they would have matching ones that would be much less grand, but ornate and beautiful she was sure.

Ila wondered if she should make Thorin guess at what her favorite gem was. Truly, there were a few that she liked very much, but blue diamonds were her favorite. Lighter than sapphires, which she also liked, they were a rare jewel. Much the color of Thorin's eyes, Ila noted to herself and smiled as she thought about him for the hundredth time that morning. Ila was so excited to see him she wasn't even hungry, but Dwala was making sure that breakfast didn't go to waste as usual.

After an hour or so, Ila began to grow impatient and tired of standing there like a statute for her fitting. To take her mind away, she relived in her mind many times the kiss Thorin had placed on her forehead the night before. It had been chaste but lingering, filled with barely restrained emotions. She wished more than anything she could tear the thin material of the veil off of her face, finally removing the barrier that was always separating them. Well, that and their clothes…..but Ila told herself that was an inappropriate thought for a maiden to have…..just yet anyway. Soon, when they were married, it would be perfectly suitable for her to have such thoughts she told herself.

Finally, the seamstresses were done for the day but warned they would be back more than once, as this was apparently a very complicated process. Ila had had many dresses made in her life, being a princess she had more dresses than most dwarves, but this one was apparently going to be comprised of an enormous amount of material. And it sounded like Dwala was going to have an enormous train to carry behind her. Ila was excited to see the final product, but not to stand through multiple fittings. At the moment, she was most concerned with what dress she was going to wear for Thorin that day.

"Alright," Ila said going to her closet while Dwala watched from where she sat at the table.

"What color has Thorin not yet seen me in?" Ila asked her companion.

Dwala thought on that while she chewed. "Ummm….."

"He has seen pink, blue, bright red, green, crimson…"

"How about a purple one then?"

Ila began to dig through her things, looking for such a dress. Dwala continued eating and pondered why the color even mattered.

"Why must he see you in another color every time? Eventually he is going to see you repeat a dress you know."

"Yes, yes. But he hasn't seen them all yet. And I can't bore him this early in our life together."

"If either of you will bore the other it will most likely be that he bores you."

"Oh Dwala, he is trying very hard don't you think? I didn't think so before, but now he seems to be truly making an effort." Ila said.

Dwala made a face that suggested she agreed as she chewed a great mouthful of potatoes. Ila went back to searching for a gown and pulled out the first purple one that she came upon. It was more lavender than purple and its neckline was too modest she thought. She wanted to give Thorin a little something to look at. The next one she pulled out was more amethyst in color and the neckline was not modest but a little less than plunging. She held it up for Dwala to see who widened her eyes a bit.

"Too risqué?" Ila asked.

Dwala swallowed hard. "Um, I suppose not. You just haven't worn anything like that here before. It might surprise him."

"Good." Ila said and started to change. Dwala went over to lace her up in the back and fix her hair while Ila did her own make-up. Ila chose silver dangling earrings to pair to match her veil. She was all ready, now she just had to wait. Thorin hadn't said when he would call on her, so she would just have to occupy herself until he did.

She was so antsy now, pacing around her room.

"You are going to walk holes in the floor my lady," Dwala said. "Why don't you sit for a while."

Before Ila could say anything there came a knock at the door. Dwala got up to answer it and Ila felt faint from excitement. She peaked from just behind the door that led to the antechamber so that she could see who was at the entrance to her chambers.

It of course was Thorin, looking handsome in his usual dark blue tunic. Dwala was turning to fetch Ila but she came through the entrance then, eager to see her betrothed.

"I am here, Dwala." Ila said as she appeared. She briefly saw the look on Thorin's face as he took in her appearance, his eyes widening slightly and then she bowed to him, losing her vision of him. When she rose his face had returned to his normal visage of reserved and regal calm. He bowed to her as well and stepped closer to her.

"You look…like perfection." Thorin said as he took Ila's hand to kiss.

"Thank you, Thorin." She replied and he felt lightheaded.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded, taking his arms and letting him lead her out and down the stairs. Dwala followed as always but gave them a little space to be alone with each other, as much as they could be. Ila's arms was wrapped around Thorin's, their bodies gently touching each other as they walked. Thorin was trying desperately not to look down into her cleavage that was more bountiful that day than he had seen before, and oh so tempting.

_She is doing this to me on purpose_, he thought. But he didn't really mind.

They said little as they walked towards the mines. They were really just enjoying being in each other's company. They didn't have much time for that, and at the moment Thorin was simply reveling in Ila's arm being in his.

"So, do I have to guess at your favorite jewel my queen to be, as that may be very dangerous. What if I choose wrong?" Thorin asked with a slight smirk on his face.

_Queen to be_. Ila smiled at that.

"My king, I will love anything that you are so kind to give me, but I promise to let you know when you have guessed correctly."

Thorin smiled warmly at her and they proceeded to the mines, where Ila was awed by its vastness and grandeur all over again. As during her last visit, dwarves were milling about everywhere, chipping away at the mountain and hauling their quarry here and there. Gold flowed like rivers around them and carts glittered with every gem Ila could name.

Ila's eyes were as wide as gems as she looked around at everything. Ila thought they would be taking a look at the carts full of rough and newly mined jewels but instead Thorin led her aside to what she would have called a cave, but rather it was a workshop of sorts where the gems were being cut and polished before they could be set into pieces of jewelry. The workers were heads down and barely noticed their king walking around and looking over their shoulders. There was too little room for Thorin and Ila to walk side by side, so he led with her following behind him. Thorin held his hand out behind him, hoping Ila would notice and take it. She did, and boldly but gently interlaced her fingers with his. He responded by squeezing hers a bit and both their hearts skipped a beat.

"See anything you like, princess?"

They passed rubies, which Ila would count as her least favorite gem.

"Not yet," she said sweetly and Thorin made a mental note that Ila walked past the rubies with barely a passing glance. Dwala on the other hand seemed quite interested.

Next they passed amethysts that very closely matched her dress.

"These?"

"They are beautiful my lord, but not my favorite." Ila replied.

Next they came to a workstation where sapphires were being polished. Thorin stopped and picked up one to hold in front of Ila. "I recall you said blue was your favorite color, but a lighter blue than this." He said and it made Ila happy that he remembered her passing comment from some days ago.

"You are correct my lord, though they are a close second." Ila said.

Thorin smiled, pleased with himself that he had remembered that. "They are my favorite, though you probably guessed that." He said and laid the sapphire back down so they could move on. After passing workstations with emeralds and garnets, they came to the diamonds. Ila knew that blue diamonds were very rare and wondered that there would even be any.

Ila stopped at the worktable and studied its contents intently, from the stones the craftsmen held to the piles of rough and polished stones at either end of the table. She said nothing, but Thorin could tell she was looking for something.

"I believe these are what you're looking for my lady…" Thorin said and she looked to where he stood now, next to a much smaller table where only one craftsman sat at work.

Ila's eyes went round as she beheld the beautiful, light blue gems. She hurried towards him and Thorin gently picked up a large, glittering blue diamond and held it up to the light for Ila to see. He loved watching her eyes go wide like that and he to have caused it. Well, the diamond was currently the cause of it but still.

"You may hold it if you like," he said and Ila held out her hand. Thorin placed it in her palm and she cupped both hands together, afraid she would drop it. Diamonds being the hardest substance known to dwarves or man, that was a silly fear, but Ila was careful all the same.

"Have I hit on it then, my lady's favorite?" Thorin asked and knew from the look in Ila's eyes that he had. She said nothing, but those beautiful hazel orbs answered for her, and Thorin found them more beautiful than all the jewels and gems that surrounded them.

"Of course. It makes sense. Rare, strong, and beautiful. You would favor something you have so much in common with." Thorin said and Ila blushed, batting her lashes furiously at him.

Thorin smiled wide and took the diamond from Ila to lay back in the tiny pile he had took it from.

He held his hand out for Ila to take yet again and she did happily.

"Shall we look at anything else?" he asked but Ila insisted she had seen enough, and so they emerged from the mines and to much more well lighted areas of the palace to continue walking. As they went about, Ila noticed that the citizens of Erebor stared less and less at her, which she liked. She was becoming a staple of the palace and the palace was becoming her home. Thorin looked to her and smiled, which he couldn't seem to stop doing.

"The day is still young princess, how shall I entertain you?" he asked.

"I do not care my lord, I only wish to remain in your company." She answered and that was precisely what he had wanted to hear, though he hadn't known it until she said it.

And so they went, spending the rest of the day in each other's company. They even took dinner together, which Ila found she enjoyed very much. Thorin's nephews had been present as they had been the last time she dined with Thorin, and this time they were much more talkative and friendly with her. Fili was more so, but while Kili said the least he did seem nice for a change. Ila still got the impression that he was a bit nervous, and she didn't miss his brother shooting him strange looks throughout the evening, but he was much more attentive to her than he had ever been. She was glad that things were not awkward considering he had seen her face that day when she was looking for Sam, but Ila figured it likely that he would not want his uncle to know as much as she didn't. He seemed intent on keeping that a secret, and Ila was glad for it.

As Thorin escorted Ila back to her chambers at the end of the night, she found she did not want to bid him goodbye. Soon, she would wake up to him. She couldn't wait to take her breakfasts with him and not in the confines of her own room, though sleeping in was nice. She reminded herself to enjoy it while she was yet a princess and not a queen, when much more would be expected of her.

_Thorin's queen. Thorin's wife._

And so the three weeks leading up to the wedding passed much like that day had passed, with Thorin devoting every free minute he had to Ila. They flirted more and more, and soon Thorin was cradling Ila's head in her large hands as he placed sweet goodnight kisses on her forehead each evening. They held hands as often as they could, Thorin even placed his hand on her back and stroked the insides of her wrists when he was sure no one was watching. It was becoming almost impossible to restrain himself, but he wouldn't have to much longer.

Finally, it was upon them. Ila lay in her bed the night before their wedding, unable to fall asleep. She had been eagerly awaiting this day for a month and now it was here. She was going to be exhausted and useless if she didn't get some sleep, but her mind would not stop racing. Sam had no trouble falling asleep as her feet however, and she could hear his soft intakes and exhales.

She would see her parents tomorrow. She would take off the veil forever tomorrow. She would become a wife and a queen. She would lose her virginity. Would she conceive the first time? So many questions and so much to think about. She couldn't possibly fall asleep. She was excited and terrified all at once, and half thought about waking Dwala to lay in bed with her for company. She wouldn't though, Dwala had a tiring day ahead of her too.

And so Ila lay there for what felt like forever, before mental exhaustion finally took her in the early morning hours.

On the other side of the great staircase, Thorin lay in his own chambers, fighting to fall asleep himself. All he could think about was his bride. Not only how beautiful she would be, but mostly how he would remove her veil forever and finally claim her as his own. He could not wait to do so, but thought carefully on how that should proceed. Being slow and gentle would be difficult considering how long he'd been denied her, but he would do his utmost. Sleep finally took him too, followed by dreams of being intertwined with Ila in that very bed. Only a few more hours and it would be so.

**So, you've probably noticed I am updating once a week instead of twice. That's thanks to full time work and full time grad school. But, I did pen a short, smutty one shot with Thorin that I also posted tonight. It is quite a departure from this piece, and very sexually graphic, so read if you will. **


	14. The Wedding

It wasn't difficult for Ila to wake the day of her wedding. She had the most impossible time of falling asleep and she woke in the early hours of the morning to lay there waiting for Dwala to rise and join her. Whereas Ila had been excited the night before, now she felt sick. Sick from nerves mostly, but excited too. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her mother especially. She hadn't seen her lady mother since the day she left for Erebor and had missed her terribly at first, but Thorin had quickly occupied her time and thoughts to make the separation from her family much more bearable. She would get to see her brothers and father as well, which made her very happy indeed. Dwala was excited for that too.

Ila felt Sam stretch and reposition himself at her feet. He had grown considerably in the three weeks she'd had him. She wished he could be in the wedding too but knew better than to ask. She also assumed that he would no longer be allowed to sleep with her after today. She couldn't imagine Thorin sleeping with a fluffy little sheepdog, even one as adorable as Sam.

Ila tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but even that seemed impossible. Finally Ila just sat up in bed, Sam waking and crawling into her lap. She scratched the yawning puppy as he lay in her embrace, completely relaxed and calm, the exact opposite of how she felt at the moment.

A few moments passed and Ila heard her door opening, knowing it was Dwala, who soon appeared still in her dressing gown.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep." She said.

"Apparently neither can you." Ila replied.

"No, not on a day like this. When the king under the mountain finally takes a bride!" Dwala aid dramatically and ran to jump on the bed next to Ila who laughed and Sam hopped into Dwala's lap to lick her face.

The two dwarf maidens laughed and played with Sam as long as they could, knowing that they may never again get to sit with each other in this fashion, and that everything would change today. Dwala took Ila's mind off the impending events until breakfast arrived, followed shortly by Ila's mother and a practical army of servants.

Ila had little time to embrace and catch up with her mother before she had to begin to get ready. Before Ila knew it she was standing before the mirror while her mother and Dwala were dressing her, an unusually difficult task considering the size and weight of her wedding gown.

It was absolutely beautiful, a true work of art. Ila thought the seamstresses must have worked on nothing else those three weeks, and here they were standing by ready to sew her into if need be.

It was silvery white like mithril and practically glowed, Ila thought. It shown like pale moonlight and her dark waves made for a dramatic contrast as they laid against it. The bodice of the dress was modest enough without being too much so, and crystals adorned it in intricate patterns until the bodice met her skirts, where the crystals spilled into streams that went the length of her gown. The train that Dwala would have to wrestle was nearly six feet long and thankfully detachable. It too had rivers of crystals sewn into it and Ila thought it was truly too beautiful to wear.

Ila refused any of the necklaces that her mother or Dwala suggested, thinking them too much with the intricate dress she wore. Some simple earrings and her veil were the only adornments she was set on wearing. As for her hair, which she insisted on wearing down, it was full and almost curly with crystals dotting it to match her dress. Ila's mother stood back to survey their progress, almost ready to declare her daughter complete, when a knock came at the door.

Dwala went to see about it and Ila fidgeted, anxious already to be out of the garment. She didn't know if she could wear it for hours as she knew she had to. Walking was going to prove a task.

"My lady," a servant of the king said having entered the room with Dwala. He bowed and then stepped closer to Ila. He had in his hands a bundle of dark blue velvet, which he held as though it were most fragile.

"If I may present to you, a wedding present from the king," he said and Ila remembered Thorin's promise of a wedding gift to come. She had forgotten all about it with everything to be done that day, and then excitedly looked to her mother who urged her to go forward and look.

Ila stepped closer and the servant unfolded the velvet to display a magnificent set of blue diamond earrings and necklace to match. The sight literally took Ila's breath away and the rest of the females in the room gasped loudly upon seeing the glittering jewels. The necklace was like a waterfall of diamonds, with a great tear drop shaped one hanging in the middle of many smaller ones that hung in three separate strings. The earrings were great tear drops that dangled by strings of smaller blue diamonds. Even as a queen, Ila had never imagined she would call something so beautiful and magnificent her own.

"Your favorite, I do believe my dear." Ila's mother said as she held Ila by her shoulders from behind and peered at the jewels. "You must have made quite an impression on the king in the four weeks you've been here." She said. Ila was still in shock, only now reaching out to gently touch her gift.

"Come, let's put it on you then," Her mother said and carefully took it from its velvet bed to put around her daughter's neck. She fixed the earrings while Ila regarded herself in the mirror, overcome by the necklace and the sight of everything having finally come together.

Dwala stood off to the side now, almost awe struck at how regal and beautiful Ila looked in all her finery. She felt that she might tear up but told herself that she would have plenty opportunity for that yet.

"Are you ready, my love?" Ila's mother asked, taking her by the hand.

Ila couldn't find the words, she only nodded at her mother and turned towards the door. Dwala moved behind her to pick up the long and heavy train, bracing herself for what would be a long day as they made their way out of that room and into a new life.

In the great hall the crowd had been gathering for some time already. The throne room was magnificent but no place for a wedding, considering there was essentially nowhere to stand. Add to that the fact that there was but one throne-the king's throne- and it wasn't a very good place for a wedding at all. As such, the head table where the king would normally sit was removed until after the ceremony and there would stand the wedding party. The space was naturally higher than the rest of the room and provided an ideal vantage point. There had been created a center aisle for Ila to walk down with the tables on either side and so the problem was easily enough solved.

The feast that followed the wedding would be the most impressive part no doubt, but the great hall was covered in flowers and streamers as well. More candles that usual littered the room which was normally quite dark, as most places under the mountain naturally were. White rose petals littered the path that Ila would shortly walk.

At present, Thorin was pacing about in a private corridor just off of the great hall. Dwalin watched him from where he leaned against the wall.

"She's the one that should be nervous, ya know." He said as he watched his king and friend try to walk off his nervous energy.

"Aye she should be, for what do I know about women?" Thorin replied.

"You know enough to get you through tonight, I dare say. After that you don't even have to see her again if you don't want. Besides, she might have a face like a troll for all we know."

Thorin did know, actually, and the promise of that beautiful face soon to be staring back into his was about to do him in. He had faced so many trials and battles in his life, how was it that a mere slip of a dwarf maiden had him more frightened than he had ever been?

Thorin soon heard the horns that signaled the start of the ceremony, rather they signaled that everyone take their seats. He and Dwalin looked to each other and then proceeded to the great hall. Thorin entered and everyone rose in respect as he made his way to his proper place. Dwalin took his place beside him and Thorin looked around for his nephews who were noticeably absent. Balin, who would be presiding over the ceremony, was already in place and gave his old friend a warm smile. Thorin returned it briefly and then returned to frowning, anxious to see Ila and uncomfortable in his formal robes. He wore a lush and magnificent midnight blue tunic, trimmed heavily in patterns of silver and a heavy robe trimmed in fur to match on over it. A heavy silver belt matched the crown that sat on his head, which he really only wore on special occasions. It bore no jewels but was perfectly polished and gleamed in the torchlight. While he looked as regal as any king among elves or men ever did, he could not wait to rid himself of it all at the end of the night.

Thorin's heart skipped a beat as he thought Ila was coming through the door as so many heads turned that way, but instead he received a wonderful surprise. His nephews had entered the great hall with their lady mother, Fili escorting her and Kili right behind them. Both of his nephews looked smart in their dress robes, Fili in crimson and Kili in a dark blue that nearly matched his own. Dis on the other hand was clothed in a deep purple gown with a relaxed smile on her face. Thorin's heart soared to see her out of her chambers, especially on such an important day for him.

The crowd inclined their heads respectfully as Dis passed and she neared her brother. Fili presented her to Thorin and she curtsied to him, which he returned with a deep bow. Dis gave him a warm smile and Thorin couldn't help but return it, his heart happy to see it. The boys looked extremely proud of their mother as they led her to her seat of honor not far from Thorin and then took their place standing on either side of her.

Thorin barely had time to straighten himself when the horns blew again and signaled the start of the ceremony. He pulled himself up to his full height and adjusted his regal mask of solemnity and strength when Dain appeared in the doorway with Ila at his side. All of Erebor that was packed into that hall turned and stretched to see the princess walk down the aisle in her most magnificent gown and jewels. Soft gasps and whispers could be heard as Ila made her way towards her king, some saying she glittered like mithril itself. But Ila heard nothing. It was if she were deaf all of a sudden. All she could do was put one foot in front of the other while looking at Thorin waiting for her at the end of the hall.

Dain looked like an old, wild beast next to his vision of a daughter. Long, untamed reddish locks fell down his back and his beard was to his waist. He was covered in furs and was shorter than Thorin and thick as a tree. He was a fierce and revered warrior however, and many there counted catching a sight of him the best treat of the night. Ila was practically leaning on him as they neared their destination, and he squeezed her arm after feeling her tremble next to him. He of course had no idea that Ila had fallen in love with Thorin, he only thought his young daughter was terrified of marrying the cantankerous, older dwarf that was his cousin. He could not have been more wrong.

As Ila came to stand in front of Thorin, he could barely tear his attention away from her long enough to greet Dain properly and take her hand from his. She was impossibly perfect in her gown and the gift he had given her, draped daintily around her neck. He wished he could have seen her face when she received it.

Dain took his seat next to his wife and sons and Dwala stood obediently behind Ila holding her train as she held Thorin's hand and faced Balin. As for what was said during the ceremony exactly and what the particular rites were, neither Thorin nor Ila could tell anyone. They heard little if anything, for they were hopelessly lost in each other's eyes. Ila's chest was rising and falling rapidly enough for anyone to notice and Thorin was gripping her hands harder than he should. Dwalin didn't notice anything, as he was too busy staring at a certain dwarf maiden but a few feet from him who was determined not to look back at him. Kili could do nothing but stare at Ila, knowing what beauty lay beneath her veil and feeling sick to his stomach that it could not be his. Fili noticed his brother's behavior, which he had found increasingly strange of late, but even then and there could not tell the source of it.

Thorin and Ila came back to reality long enough to slip the rings on each other's hands, but then they passed back into a trance as the ceremony continued. Finally, the moment came to remove the veil. The citizens of Erebor had been speculating for weeks now as to what Ila really looked like under there and some craned for a better view. Ila held her breath, so ready to be rid of the thing and to finally kiss Thorin.

_Oh, Mahal. They had to kiss._ She had almost forgotten.

Thorin had not forgotten and was ready to rip the thin fabric off her face. He didn't though, but when Balin declared them dwarf and wife, he slowly released her hand to reach up and pull her veil back from the left side of her face until it was gone.

There she was. The vision of perfection that he had gazed upon for one brief moment in time almost a month ago, even more beautiful than he remembered, and now his wife. Again, soft gasps were heard through the hall as the dwarves of Erebor beheld their new queen for the first time.

Dwalin's and Fili's faces made expressions that clearly conveyed they were not only surprised but appreciative of what they saw. Lord Balin only smiled warmly at the couple, and Kili, whom thankfully no one was looking at, betrayed himself with a knowing and heartsick look.

Ila barely had time to draw her lips into a smile when Thorin's mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. He managed to keep his mouth closed, but the force and the feeling behind it told Ila that his restraint was weak indeed. One of Thorin's hands went to cradle her head as the kiss went on and now cheers and cries could be heard throughout the room that had been respectfully quiet until that point.

Ila tilted her head up into the kiss and melted into Thorin. He knew he had to cut it off soon, but didn't want to. He wanted to pull Ila towards their chambers that very moment but knew he could not. So instead he gently pulled away and released his hold on her lips.

Ila was blushing and her full lips were red from the insistent kiss. Thorin barely heard the cheers and cries erupt even louder now as he took Ila's hand to present her to the room. Ila broke into a shy smile, feeling strange that everyone could see her face now. Thorin then quickly led her aside so that their table could be prepared and the banquet could start.

Ila's parents and brothers were embracing her and congratulating Thorin in the meantime. Dwala seemed happy as well though also like something might be amiss, though she couldn't decide what. She looked as though trying to avoid someone and Ila made a note to ask her.

The table was laid in a hurry and Thorin soon bid the banquet begin. Ila was nervous about what was to come that night but not enough to lose her appetite. She took a glass of red wine to calm her nerves and filled her plate, not having eaten anything at all that day. Thorin on the other hand hadn't touched his food.

He was leaning back against his chair and facing Ila, intently watching her every move. A servant placed a mug of ale in front of him which he noticed enough to take a drink from but never took his eyes off of Ila while doing so. He sat the mug back down and absently traced its handle as he continued to gaze at Ila.

Finally, she felt his eyes on her and looked up at him. She swallowed and cautiously said, "My lord, is something the matter?"

"Nothing in the world." He replied with a slight shake of his head.

Ila smiled at him. "But you are not eating. It is your wedding feast. Are you not hungry?"

Thorin's lips drew into the hint of a dangerous smirk. "Very." He nearly whispered and Ila's smile faded as she grasped his meaning. Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes to her food. He had begun to express himself more and more freely with her in the past three weeks but nothing like that. Ila was not offended but wasn't sure how to respond.

"Darling," Thorin said soothingly, reaching over now to place a hand over hers.

"I apologize, I should not have said that." He said with eyes that were afraid they'd offended her deeply.

Ila met those eyes and allayed his fears.

"Don't apologize my lord, you only surprised me."

Thorin leaned even closer. "Thorin. Your husband. I am only your king and lord when speaking with others."

Ila smiled prettily at him and it nearly did him in. He squeezed her hand and lightly stroked it as she continued to eat.

"Are you certain that you are not hungry husband?" Ila asked sweetly while holding a cube of cheese in her fingers. Thorin narrowed his eyes suspiciously but leaned in towards her. Ila daintily fed it to him, giggling as she did. Thorin smiled as he chewed and Ila took some grapes to feed him next. She did so one at a time, highly amused with herself and Thorin enjoyed the attention from his bride, neither of them noticing how many stared at them.

Dwalin, who sat next to Thorin on his other side, had stopped in the middle of eating an entire roasted chicken, to stare in disbelief. Dis only smiled, happy for her brother. Fili laughed and Kili couldn't look. Dwala was enjoying dinner and catching up with Ila's family and so didn't notice. Other dwarves in the great hall noticed, but mostly to laugh and say how they never thought to see such a sight.

When dinner had passed the drinking and song really began in earnest, and Ila wondered how long the revelry would last. She wanted to retire before she was sleepy and still able to perform whatever duties were expected of her. She didn't realize though that she and Thorin were about to make their exit.

Ila was sitting next to her mother now, who was stroking her hair and quietly offering advice for the evening, but not anything that Ila actually found helpful. This wasn't the place to ask and she figured she would find out soon enough.

Ila's older brothers Nain and Fain were laughing and carrying on with Fili and Kili, the latter of whom was well on his way to being thoroughly intoxicated. Ila wondered if he was trying to impress her brothers, who were older and exuded more confidence.

Thorin approached them now and Ila perked up, not hearing a word her mother said.

"My darling bride, it's time to retire." He said as soon as he reached her.

Ila felt faint. _Already?_ Thorin did seem anxious to leave and there was no telling how long this party would go on. It would be well after their departure that was for sure. Ila nodded and called for Dwala, but Thorin stopped her.

"Your handmaiden will not be needed tonight. She may retire of her own accord when she is ready." Thorin said and Ila's eyes were like saucers as she heard his words.

"But….my lord, how will I undress?" Ila asked, truly concerned now.

Thorin smirked but quickly threw off the expression. "You can manage for one night, my queen." Thorin said and Ila looked to Dwala who was standing nearby and had heard the entire exchange. She looked to her companion with surprise and anxiety, but could do nothing to defy her king.

"I will see you in the morning mistress." Dwala said as she felt Thorin's eyes on her, daring her to say anything else.

Ila nodded to her but was not happy about being denied her handmaiden and the comfort of her friend on this night. Ila's mother rose to embrace her daughter lovingly and place a kiss on her forehead, assuring her that all was well and would be well. Thorin then held out his arm which Ila took, and many cheers and even screams were heard as they exited the great hall.

_Up next, the wedding night! Which will be quite sensual, so consider yourself warned. I'll try to post by Sunday, provided I survive midterms. Have a great weekend everyone!_


	15. Wedding Night

Ila's heart was racing as Thorin led her through the now familiar halls and towards the royal staircase. Neither of them said a word as they ascended it and Thorin led her towards his chambers. As they came to the great golden doors, Ila felt her heart about to beat out of her chest. He pulled them open for her to enter first and quickly swung them closed behind them.

His antechamber was larger than hers but furnished in much the same fashion. He turned towards her from the door and smiled at her, but very quickly realized she was afraid. It was evident from her expression and the fact that she was practically trembling.

"There is no need for that my darling. Come, let me show you your new bedroom." He said extending his hand. Ila walked towards him and took his hand, feeling safe again, and walked into the next room. It was twice the size of hers, with an enormous bed covered in dark furs and blankets that made it look almost like a great black pool. It easily could have slept four Ila thought. It had four posts with curtains that could be drawn around it and it sat against the wall to the far right. To the left side of the bed Ila was surprised to see her vanity.

"I had it moved during the festivities today. The rest of your belongings and wardrobe will be moved tomorrow." Thorin said seeing the question on her face.

_That was convenient_, lla thought. It also answered the question she'd had of if she would be splitting time between his room and hers, to which the answer was apparently no. Ila looked around and saw Thorin's own wardrobe and a great fireplace. She saw another great set of doors that led to his other rooms. Thorin saw her look that way and ran his hand down her back from her neck to her bottom.

"I will give you the full tour tomorrow." He said lowly and Ila turned to look at him, her chest heaving and not knowing what to say now, or what to do.

"Why don't you sit at your vanity and get ready for bed. I will be back in a moment." Thorin said and walked back to the antechamber. Ila did as commanded, but for a moment could only stare at herself. The necklace was still taking her breath away. She could not believe it was really hers. She grazed it with her fingertips and admired it in her reflection. She then began to pull the crystals out of her hair, one by one. She took off her earrings next and laid them on her vanity, her hands shaking the entire time.

Thorin reentered the room, a cask of wine and two glasses in his hands. He placed them on a small table and walked towards her, Ila watching him in the mirror the whole time. He came to stand behind her and stare at her in the mirror, his large hands on her shoulders. He moved her long waves aside to unclasp her necklace for her.

"Did my gift please you?"

"It is too much, Thorin. I still don't believe it's mine." Ila said.

He smiled and gently laid it on the vanity and brought his hands back to her neck to trace its curve down to her shoulders. His fingers then swept over her skin and back up to cover her throat. Ila's eyelids fluttered and she inhaled deeply. Thorin dipped his head to press firm kisses into the skin of her neck and down onto her shoulders. His beard was not unpleasant against her skin, and Ila watched him in the mirror.

Ila tipped her head back into Thorin and he raised his to capture her lips. One hand held the back of her head as he parted her lips with his tongue. Ila moaned into his mouth, half out of surprise and half out of pleasure. Thorin's other hand pressed into her stomach and Ila began to tremble in his embrace.

Feeling it, Thorin released her and stood up straight.

"Ila, I will not harm you. You need not be afraid of me." He said and gently stroked her face.

"I am not afraid of you Thorin…..it's just that I …I don't know what to do. I only know that….that it is going to hurt and I—"

"Shhh." Thorin stopped her with a finger laid softly on her lips.

"I will be gentle my sweet, but it will hurt a little. It is natural, and it will never hurt again. And do not worry about what to do, I will show you." He said and kissed the top of her head again. He took her hands and pulled her up from her vanity. He released them to walk around her, studying the masterpiece that was her gown and how to begin removing it. Dwala had removed her train before she sat down at dinner (there was no sitting with it on). He naturally figured he would begin by unlacing the corset that bound her back.

Ila felt Thorin tugging on the laces of her corset and felt weak in the knees. Was she going to be naked before he took off a stitch of his own clothing? Was she even allowed to look at him? Would that be weird?

Thorin steadily pulled her laces lose, more than once thinking how he would like to take his knife and simply cut them lose. He finally pulled the corset open and away from her body, so that the dress might pool around her feet, except there was far too much dress for that and it practically stood up on its own. Thorin frowned and Ila looked over her shoulder at him.

She reached for him to steady herself and stepped out of the multitude of fabric. He helped her and finally she was standing before him, only a thin, white chemise on now. He could see through it in the soft candlelight, her buds tightening in the cool night air.

He wanted to grab her and crush her against his chest, but remembered he still wore all his finery. He quickly pushed his robes off his shoulders and let them fall to the floor. He kicked and stepped out of his boots while barely giving them a look, then gently removed his crown to lay on Ila's vanity. Turning back to her, she rapt with attention, he fluidly pulled his tunic over his head and cast it aside. There was the sculpted chest she remembered from the baths her first morning in Erebor. How many times had she laid in bed, trying to fall asleep but couldn't thanks to visions of his naked body….

Thorin threw caution to the wind then as he undid his trousers and pushed them off to join the rest of this clothing on the floor. Ila briefly let her eyes drop to see his manhood sprouting from that down of black hair, except this time it was erect, not flaccid like she remembered.

It was thick like the rest of him, not to mention long, and Ila swallowed hard. She was sure she would not be able to accommodate it. She backed up without knowing it, slowly inching towards the bed. Thorin's eyelids looked heavy but he certainly wasn't sleepy. He advanced on her slowly, until Ila felt the back of her knees bump the bed and Thorin was on top of her. His arms encircled her waist and his mouth covered hers once more. He pressed her into him and she placed her hands flat on his chest. He was as solid as he looked.

She felt a hand slide down to grab at her bottom and another molded to her side. His mouth then quickly moved to her neck and he nipped at her between wet kisses. It was so overwhelming and intoxicating to be wrapped in his embrace. His smell, like leather and pipe smoke, was faint but noticeable. His hair was everywhere and Ila wanted to plunge her hands into it. His beard, his hands, his rock hard body against her, it was so much to take in.

Thorin pulled back abruptly and turned Ila around so that he sat on the side of the bed and brought Ila to stand in between his legs. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he looked up into her eyes and asked,

"Do you trust me?"

Ila gave him a timid smile. "Yes," she said meekly.

Thorin grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it up over her head, revealing her naked body to him for the first time. Her arms instinctively flew to cover her chest but Thorin gently pried them away to hang at her sides.

He sucked in his breath at how perfect she was. From her full bosom to her little waist and womanly hips to her cute little feet. Her dark waves fell around her breasts and Thorin pushed them behind her shoulders, running his hands down her arms, over her thighs, back up her thighs and over her flat belly, and finally cupping her breasts.

Ila gasped, biting her lip and trying to force herself to be still where she stood between his legs and not to stare at what hung between them.

Thorin pulled her closer by the waist and brought one of her nipples to his mouth to suck. His other hand returned to her other breast to toy with while he licked and kissed the other. Ila gasped and fidgeted where she stood, awash with the new sensations flooding her. She never imagined that such as this could feel so delightful. She curled her toes and Thorin began to suck more ardently, one hand now pressing into the small of her back to bring her closer to him. He moved to the other breast and Ila was practically sitting in his lap. She clutched his shoulders, unsure of how to touch him exactly. At the moment nothing she did felt natural, it was all so new.

Thorin pulled her into his lap now as he devoured her chest, and Ila carefully avoided his member. She was straddling him with her knees laid over his thighs, his manhood bobbing precariously at her opening that it threatened to graze.

Thorin was becoming more and more excited, his resolve from the past four weeks melting away in the fire of his lust for his bride. One hand moved to her bottom to grab and massage her cheek so hard it nearly hurt. Ila rested her chin on the top of his head, gasping loudly from his ministrations and the feeling low in her belly that she could not characterize. Thorin let his hand that was grabbing her bottom move past it and between her legs to finger at her opening.

This made Ila practically jump out of his arms and over his head. He circled her waist in an iron grip and quickly turned to lay her flat of her back on the bed, she yelping in surprise at being penned under him now.

Their bare chests touched and she heard a low rumble in his chest as he surveyed her. One hand caressed her face, pushing her stray waves away and crushing his mouth down on top of hers, his tongue darting into her to taste and invade. Ila closed her eyes and let him consume her, completely as his mercy. His sinews were tense and solid all around her, it was like being trapped beneath a tree. She finally and tentatively wrapped an arm around his back to hold on to him as they kissed. Thorin abruptly rose up and laid on his side, hovering over Ila who still lay on her back.

He laid his head next to hers to kiss her gently now, and Ila barely felt his free hand lightly tracing her opening. He began to part her gently with one finger, feeling her slight wetness. Ila was afraid, but willed her body to be still. She felt his thick digit parting her lips and another finger joining it. She dug her heels into the bed as one finger plunged deeper and deeper into her folds, increasing the discomfort she felt as it did. She began to draw up from the pain and Thorin's kisses became firmer. He was trying to take her mind off of what was happening, as much as he could anyway.

She was so tight, and Thorin felt himself harden even more in anticipation. He also knew this meant greater pain for Ila, and slowly withdrew his fingers. Ila relaxed as he did, but soon she was hit by a new sensation.

Thorin's finger reentered her opening at the top, searching briefly before finding his target. A little bundle of nerves that Ila didn't know she had. Until now.

He stroked the bud slowly at first, then more and more rapidly until Ila began to pant. She instinctively parted her legs for him and soft, feminine whimpers came from her lips that threatened to run the animal in Thorin completely mad. He wanted to feast on her perfect body, and as Ila's pleasure built and he could feel her slickness increasing exponentially, he could not hold back any longer.

He withdrew his finger and Ila whimpered in disappointment. She opened her eyes in time to see Thorin hovering over her, grabbing her hips to position her and bring his tip to her opening. A new wave of fear and even panic flooded Ila and she tried to scramble back towards the headboard, but Thorin held the back of her neck with one hand and laced the fingers of his other with hers to press her hand into the bed beside her pillow. She was penned in place beneath him and before he thrust forward into her, he lowered his mouth to cover hers.

As he kissed her he pushed forward, feeling her walls expand slowly for him. He also felt Ila fighting him, the tension and resistance in her body involuntary now, it fighting against the pain and sudden invasion. His kiss muffled her cry of pain and shock, and Thorin felt very badly for a moment. But it was natural, and it had to be done.

He began to move in her slowly so as not to hurt her any more than he had to, but it was painful to go so slow when all he wanted was to swiftly mate with her. He broke their kiss and saw the tension and strain in her face. Fat tear drops were welling in her eyes and he rained gentle kisses all over her face.

"Shhh…..I'm sorry my darling, I am sorry…." He whispered, trying to soothe her.

His pace was steady and he held back from pounding her like he truly wanted. He had desired her for so long and had been abstinent for so long that he was already on the verge. He counted that a good thing this time since Ila was in so much pain and he wanted to end it as soon as possible. It was difficult to enjoy himself despite how amazing she felt - like a glove made of liquid heat wrapped around his member- seeing her writhe in pain beneath him.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had his hand in an iron grip. Each thrust felt like it was tearing her open and she silently prayed for it to be over.

Two more thrusts and Thorin exploded inside of her. His breath was ragged as he stilled and lay over her. Ila turned her head away from his and fought the urge to scream for him to pull out of her.

Thorin gained a better grip on himself and turned to her with a smile, but it faded as soon as he saw her pained and tear streaked face. He slowly pulled out of her and Ila exhaled deeply, rolling away from him. Her center burned and ached, and as she moved caught the sight of blood on the sheets.

She reached between her legs and felt the mixture of semen, her own fluids, and blood which made her feel faint. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, but found her legs were wobbly.

"My darling," Thorin said, jumping to his feet to catch her by the waist and pull her into his embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern etching his face. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and pressed her body into his. Ila nodded up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll call for a servant to draw a bath so that you can wash up while the sheets are changed. Would that make you feel better?" he asked, trying to think of anything he could do to make her feel better. He knew that losing her virginity would be painful, but he'd hoped she might experience some pleasure too. That apparently was not the case and he was afraid she would shy away from his future advances.

Ila nodded again, not saying anything and looking far too sad for Thorin's liking. She looked cold and held her arms around herself, and Thorin let go of her to fetch a robe to wrap around her.

"Go have a seat by the fire while I call for the servants." He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him weakly and did as he suggested. As she sat there, she was so very unsure how she felt. She felt so different somehow. Is that what being a wife felt like? What being a grown dwarf felt like? She had felt frightened and at Thorin's mercy when he lay astride her, tearing her apart between her legs. How could that never hurt again? She was burning so deeply that she feared it would never subside. What if he wanted to do that every night? She would not be able to bear it, and then he would hate her and even force her, since she did belong to him now. He could claim whatever rights he wanted over her.

But she also loved him, she was sure of it, as she watched him move about in the room, a dark blue robe hanging about his shoulders now. He was so beautiful to look upon, and she wanted very much for him to just hold her and kiss her and comfort her. He was so sweet just now, concerned that she was hurt and trying to make it better. She could be wrong, but it seemed that he was afraid that she was angry with him. She certainly was not, only overwhelmed and in pain.

Ila almost wanted to cry, but she didn't understand why. He had not been rough or unkind. But she felt very tangibly the loss of something she would never get back. She wasn't sad, just overcome as she sat by the fire, wondering if she could stand to repeat the act they had just finished.

The servants came in then, taking great pains not to look at their queen as she sat in her robe by the fire, and quickly changed the sheets and brought in a brass tub that they filled with hot water.

Steam rose from the tub and Ila wanted to sink into it immediately. When Thorin had mentioned it she agreed because she truly needed to clean up, but now the thought of hot, soothing water encompassing her aching body was extremely inviting.

Thorin drank a glass of wine he'd just poured himself and walked towards Ila with another in hand. He approached cautiously, extending the glass to her.

"Here, this will help dull the pain." He said softly and Ila took it to take a great gulp of the red wine. Thorin made a surprised face and took it back from her.

"I'll remove myself while you bathe. Take your time dear." Thorin said, seeming very sad now and it nearly broke Ila's heart. He could look just like a sad puppy when he was unhappy, almost like Sam, Ila thought. She didn't tell him that though.

"What about you? Don't you want a bath?" Ila asked.

"Well, I suppose but I will wait until you are done darling." He said.

Ila looked to the tub and back to him. "Is it…is it not big enough for the both of us?"

Thorin's expression changed instantly as he realized Ila wanted him to bathe with her. His spirits lifted to the heavens at the realization that she was not angry or afraid of him, and most of all that she still wanted to be intimate.

A big boyish grin stretched over his face. "Well yes, if I am allowed to join you." He answered and Ila smiled a real smile again.

"Well of course, you _are_ my husband…" she said shyly and Thorin's heart melted inside of him. He removed his robe and sank into the tub first, followed by Ila who laid back into his chest. She sighed, feeling instantly relaxed by the hot water. Thorin began to gently scrub her skin from the neck down. Ila laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting Thorin cleanse her. His hands found her breasts again and gently handled them, then glided over her belly to tend to her sex. Ila wiggled under his touch, still aching from their activities but Thorin made sure to be extra gentle. He massaged the inside of her thighs and Ila nuzzled his neck with her nose, their wet hair mingling and their skin hot where it touched. Thorin felt himself growing hard again but ignored it. She needed tenderness now, not more lovemaking.

When he was done with her, Ila turned around to straddle his lap and wash him now. She scrubbed his chest gently, feeling his hard pecs under her hands and the rippling abs they gave way to. Thorin lay back against the tub, letting his wife explore his body as she cleaned it. Neither of them said a word the entire time, but took the opportunity to study and learn each other's bodies and enjoy the silence.

When they were done, they helped each other dry off and Thorin led lla back to bed, both of them naked and clean. He brought the fresh sheets around them and drew Ila into his embrace, she laying in the space between his neck and arm. She laid her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, tired and ready to rest finally. Thorin leaned his forehead on hers, staring at his perfect bride.

"Ila," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared directly into his.

"I love you," he whispered, then held his breath for her response.

Ila's lips drew into a big smile.

"I love you too," she whispered back, lightly stroking his bearded cheek with her fingertips.

He smiled back at her, feeling years of pain and loneliness melt away at her words. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips and she returned it. One more soft kiss and they both feel asleep, happy and exhausted in each other's arms.

_ Finished my midterms early, so here ya go! More intense smexy times will ensue now that Ila has been broke in, so to speak. Because let's be honest, no one's first time was a great time. _


	16. Love and Lovemaking

Ila had a deep and dreamless sleep that night. She was so exhausted in every way possible and finally had relief now that the wedding was over. Despite the aching and burning in her core, she'd felt so good when said cuddled up to Thorin, all clean and in a fresh, warm, and lush bed. She'd instantly fallen asleep and now as she waking felt that she had slept for a very long time. She probably would have slept much longer except a large hand was molding itself to her side, slowly running up and down her curves.

Ila began to wake, her eyelids fluttering open. She found that she'd shifted during her sleep, and was now lying on her side facing away from Thorin. She thus couldn't see him, only feel his hand stroking her from behind. She made no sign she was awake. She felt a dull ache in between her legs but not as bad as it felt the night before. She felt a tiny bit of fear that Thorin would want to resume the activities that had pained her, and she wanted to fall back asleep to avoid it.

But she also wanted to turn over and into his strong arms, to clutch him and kiss him. She remembered the pleasure he brought her with his finger, and with his mouth on her breasts and she felt herself becoming aroused in spite of herself. That strange feeling in her belly and between her legs. She was at war with herself now, thinking on what to do, and then she felt Thorin's lips kiss her shoulder, his beard gently scratching her skin.

It sent shivers down Ila's spine, and she was losing the battle with herself to pretend to be asleep. Thorin snaked his arm around Ila's waist now and pulled her back into him, burying his face in her neck to rain wet and insistent kisses there. Ila moaned and tilted her head back towards him, surrendering to his touch.

"Good morning my queen," Thorin said huskily into her neck and nipped her ear gently.

Ila exhaled deeply. "My king," she whispered as she rolled onto her back. Thorin remained on his side so that he could hover over her. "My husband," she said and leaned upwards into his waiting lips. Thorin deepened the soft kiss and pulled the sheets back so he could gaze on her naked body.

Ila's heart sped up. She still wasn't used to being naked, even for her husband.

He broke the kiss and stared down at her, smiling through his lust.

"How does my wife feel this morning?" he asked.

Ila smiled back at him. "Very well, but still a little sore." She said, hoping that might deter him for a little while.

Thorin nodded and kissed her again. "I think I can find a way to please you in spite of that." He nearly growled.

Ila wondered what that could mean, but Thorin was already kissing down her body, starting from her neck and taking a brief moment to suck each of her buds to bring them to tightened peaks. Ila moaned and arched her back as he kissed down her belly, again stopping briefly to let his tongue dart into her navel. Ila squirmed at the feeling and feared what he meant to do next. Surely he would stop before he reached—

No. He was prying her legs apart when she realized what he meant to do, and she tried to sit up in bed. His grip on the backs of her knees was too strong though and he was penning her to the bed and positioning himself at her opening when Ila began to protest.

"Thorin, what are you—"

His mouth covering her sex stopped the words in her throat. His tongue shot into her and searched for that little bundle of nerves that she hadn't known was there, and all Ila could do was ball the sheets up in her fists. A little bit of searching and he found it, his tongue rolling over it slowly at first, then faster and faster. This was like what he'd done the night before but better. Each lick stoked a fire in deep in her belly and Ila sank into her pillow and dug her heels into the bed, suddenly at the mercy at her own body.

Thorin began to attack her with his tongue, it hitting her faster and faster so that the fire in her belly built to a breaking point. Ila's body was shaking and she began to moan loudly without the control to stop herself. Her chest was heaving and she held her legs apart for him. He clutched her hips and his hair fell like a curtain all around him on her skin. Ila began to whimper as it felt like something in her would break if he didn't stop, but she didn't want him too. Thorin was practically devouring Ila now, as though she tasted like the most delicious thing he'd ever had and he couldn't get enough. Finally, something in Ila exploded and she cried out towards the ceiling, her back bowed hard and her entire body trembling as her first orgasm tore through her.

Ila panted and trembled, her eyes closed as she recovered from whatever had just happened to her. Thorin rose to look down on his work. His bride, stretched out on her back and immobile from pleasure. He smiled and Ila opened her eyes enough to see that his beard glistened with her fluids. She was so wet from his attentions that it surprised her, not knowing such was possible. Thorin, finding the sight of his pleased wife painfully arousing, decided to take advantage of her current state. Now that she had experienced pleasure and was perfectly primed, she would be less fearful and in less pain.

As such, he quickly moved over her splayed legs and brought his erect member to her still throbbing opening. Ila's eyes widened but he was in her before she could react. The dull ache she had woken up with intensified for the moment that he entered her, and Ila had braced herself for far worse. But as Thorin settled deep inside her and began to pump in and out of her core, she found that the pain she'd felt the night before was gone. Ila relaxed in relief and opened her legs as far as she could for him, wrapping them around his waist as that felt natural and comfortable.

Thorin had been watching her face carefully and smiled widely now as he saw her expression and felt the tension leave her body. He held himself up over her with both hands supporting him on either side of her head. She reached up to grab onto him and look into his piercing blue eyes, a mixture of love and lust in them. They held eye contact as he now pumped rhythmically in and out of her, aided by her slickness. Ila felt the same feeling before building in her belly again, slowly spreading all over her body. She was eager to feel the sensation again and tried to angle her hips just right so he would find the sweet spot at the top of her opening.

Thorin loved seeing Ila get into it finally, angling herself to fully meet his thrusts. He would make a wanton out of his sweet little love yet.

Thorin raised up to sit on his knees, still inside of her. His thrusting stopped but now he toyed with her clit with his finger and Ila moaned appreciatively and arched her back, feeling the waves of pleasure it generated ripple through her. She wanted more, and began to push herself on and off of his member that was sitting still inside her.

Thorin growled and somehow felt himself grow even harder at the sight of his bride trying to fuck him, and fingered her as quickly as he could now, Ila moaning and crying out in reply. She gripped the pillow with both fists beside her head and shut her eyes to concentrate. Thorn began to move inside her again and when he could no longer stop himself fell forward to resume his thrusting, but this time at a wild pace.

Ila cried towards the ceiling, her voice full of shock and pleasure, as her husband thoroughly claimed her body. He wouldn't last much longer and hoped she came soon, else he might have to finish her afterwards. Ila was on the brink though and she came mere seconds before he did.

They both moaned loudly as their release washed over them, Ila's arms wrapped around Thorin's shoulders bringing him as close to her as she could, his hair like a great black curtain around her. Thorin practically collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled over with Ila in his arms so that he was on his back and she was draped over his chest. His arms were clutching her sweat drenched body to his own, and their chests heaved from their lovemaking.

Ila was spent from her first two orgasms. She'd never dared imagine that anything could feel like that, and certainly not that two dwarves could join as they just did. She wasn't sure what she'd imagined, but it wasn't what just happened. Especially what Thorin had done with his mouth-her mother hadn't mentioned anything about **_that._**

Thorin's chest began to rise and fall slower which Ila appreciated since she was currently using the hard space between his pecs as her pillow. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal as well and she felt his hand begin to stroke her back. Ila sighed and tried to cuddle into him even more, and she reached up to sink a hand into his mane and gently run her nails over his scalp. Thorin responded by lightly tracing his nails over her back, which almost tickled but felt oh so good all at once. Ila closed her eyes and bit her lip, enjoying the sweet touches and caresses in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Thorin lay on his back, basking in the satisfaction he now felt after truly coupling with his wife for the first time. The pleasure her body brought him was one thing, but the pleasure her obvious and undeniable desire for him was ten times greater. He'd had females before of course, but never like this. He had never loved someone which changed everything, but he had also never been with someone whose body felt that it was made for his. _A perfect sheath for his sword_, he smiled at the silly thought.

"Why are you smiling husband?" Ila's soft and tired voice came.

He looked down at her where she lay on his chest and smiled even bigger. "What possible reason could I have not to smile?" he asked.

Ila smiled back and scooted up to lay face to face with him and nestled in his arm. He turned on his side to face her and brought her close in his embrace so that their noses nearly touched.

"I would not know, for I am the happiest dwarf in all of the known kingdoms." She said and Thorin kissed her gently on the lips.

"I believe that would be me, dear." He said and wove his hand into her hair to cradle her head.

Ila played with his beard and blinked at him with adoring eyes that threatened to melt his heart right out of him.

"Do we have to get out of bed today?" Ila asked with puppy dog eyes that really did render him defenseless.

"No," he answered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Ila blinked. "No?" she repeated. She hadn't expected that answer.

"It is our honeymoon my love, we need not do anything you don't want to." He replied.

"Really?!" Ila said excitedly.

Thorin laughed and rubbed the small of her back and the curves of her buttocks now.

"Really my dear. Fili can run the kingdom for a few days, he has been brought up as my heir anyway. Balin and Dwalin will keep him in check if necessary. We need not leave these chambers at all if you do not wish to." Thorin explained and Ila was more excited than she could tell him.

She smiled widely and gave him a powerful kiss on the lips, giggling as she broke it.

Thorin laughed at her. "Well, it's not hard to make you happy I see."

"What? You don't want to stay in bed with me all week?" she asked, growing a little feisty now.

Thorin's eyes widened but he smiled too. "You are getting rather bold. And only hours after the loss of your maidenhood."

Ila gave him a mischievous grin. "I am a quick learner, my lord and master." She replied.

Thorin felt himself growing erect again beneath the sheets. _Master in deed. The only master that perfect body would ever have._

He covered her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss and Ila melted into him. He broke it finally and Ila pushed at his shoulders to guide him down to her breasts, where he happily ventured. She pulled the covers up around them, being a little cold now that she was done sweating, and relaxed into the lush bed while her husband began to devour her chest. With one hand gripping the pillow and the other at the base of his neck, Ila closed her eyes, grateful that she didn't have to leave this room for days.

**AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews this week guys! I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story to read and review every week. You're the best!**


	17. Wedded Bliss

It was the end of the first day that Dwala had spent without Ila since she was a child. She had hardly known what to do with herself, she had never had so much free time or time to do as she pleased. While she had tried to convince herself that would be a good thing and that she would enjoy a bit of freedom, she found that she was lonelier than she had ever been.

Dwala had spent most of the day preparing Ila's things to be moved to Thorin's chambers. _Their chambers_, she reminded herself. She wondered if it had been Thorin's idea to confine them to those rooms, if Ila was being held in their against her will in his attempt to ensure they emerged from their honeymoon with an heir sired. Dwala hoped that Ila was not being mistreated. She only wished she could see her, speak to her for just a moment to make sure she was alright. She had expected to see her that morning after the wedding night. But when she had gone to Thorin's chambers, she was told by his servant that her services would not be needed until after the honeymoon was over.

Dwala had sulked away, feeling at a loss. At least she had Sam to keep her company, who did not understand at all where his master had gone. The two of them made for a lonely pair. Dwala even allowed him to sleep with her that night, as he would not stop whining or searching about for Ila. And it was nice to have someone keep her company too.

Having worked most of the day and not eaten lunch as she was still too sad to have an appetite, Dwala went downstairs finally for some supper. She made a note to grab something tasty for Sam, seeing how he needed cheering up too. Dwala entered the great hall, seeing the king's nephews dining with Dwalin. She made a point not to make eye contact with them and sat to eat by herself, which she would do quickly.

Dwala was half way through eating when she saw a shadow looming over her.

"Dining alone, I see." Came the deep voice.

Dwala of course knew who it was. Turning and looking up, she saw Dwalin standing behind her. She forced a smile and nodded.

"My lady and her lord are taking their honeymoon entirely in their chambers, and it seems my services are…..not needed at the moment."

She didn't even know why she was explaining herself to him. He made her feel so…frazzled. She could think of no other way to describe it.

Dwalin grunted that he understood what she meant and sat down opposite her. Dwala felt her face grow hot. _Why was he sitting with her?!_

"So, what are you doing to fill your time then?" he asked.

_What did he mean by that? _

"Well, I…..I am gathering my lady's things to be moved…..I expect that will take a while—"

"You should find some ways to entertain yourself in the meantime, until you are needed again." He cut in.

Dwala looked at him with a giant question mark on her face, wondering what that could possibly mean.

He realized that, and decided to explain.

"The king's nephews are nearly your age are they not? Either of them would make an excellent companion for you."

Dwala would have choked if she'd had anything to choke on. That is not at all where she thought the conversation was going. Everything that had happened between them, his pulling her seat out for her, his staring at her, was he just being nice? He didn't seem the sort just to be nice…..

"I…I am sure I don't know what you mean." Dwala said, thoroughly flustered now.

"Yes you do," Dwalin said. "If I weren't so old, I would petition the king for your hand myself. But you deserve someone closer in age and temperament than me." He said and Dwala could have been knocked over with a feather. So, she had not been entirely wrong after all.

She was blushing furiously and had no appetite to finish her supper. She also had no idea how to respond to that.

"You are too rare a jewel to spend your life completely in the shadow of your mistress, lass. You should know that."

And with that Dwalin rose from the table to leave the hall. Dwala sat staring at her food, trying to process what had just happened. That someone had noticed her, truly noticed her, and thought so highly of her was a great surprise indeed. She had always been in Ila's shadow, but Ila was a queen and a wife now, and forever off the market so to speak. Dwala had never really considered a life where Ila didn't need her, where she could have her own life. She had not wanted her own life, but what if Dwalin was right? What if she could have a companion of her own? She had certainly never imagined that anyone would desire to be her companion, not really, but Dwalin had just proven her wrong there.

She looked to the table where Fili and Kili still sat, catching Fili's eye on accident. He smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back before quickly turning back to her food.

She blushed and smiled to herself. Perhaps Dwalin was right.

Upstairs in what was now to be properly referred to as the king and queen's chambers, the newly married couple were basking in the afterglow of yet another mind blowing and earth shattering coupling.

The two had never properly dressed for the day, but had gone about with no more than their robes on, when they wore anything at all. Presently, Ila was lying on her back on a blanket in front of the fire. Thorin was lying with his head on her chest, his dark hair spreading all over her pale skin. His eyes were closed, as he was recovering from their most recent bout of lovemaking and enjoying the massage his wife was giving his scalp.

Ila was looking at the ceiling with heavily lidded eyes, thinking of how different everything was now. How everything had changed so quickly. In her wildest dreams and highest expectations she'd dared to allow herself to have about this arranged marriage, this had exceeded everything.

Thorin searched and found Ila's free hand to lace his fingers with hers. He shifted a little and brought his head lower to rest below her ample breasts.

"What are you doing?" Ila asked sweetly.

Thorin didn't open his eyes. "Listening."

"Listening? For what?" she asked, confused.

"For a baby, in case we've made one already."

Ila laughed loudly and held his head to her.

"My love! You could not hear it just yet!" she exclaimed.

Thorin smiled and chuckled a little himself. Ila reached down and stroked his beard.

"You are right my love." He said and raised up to gaze into her eyes.

"And I will not cease my continuous efforts to make one until I see you swelling and know it for a certainty." He said as he kissed the tip of a breast.

She pulled at him to bring him up and next to her. He laid on his side and pulled her into his embrace.

"If we continue at this pace you are going to tire of me rather quickly." She said.

He silenced her with a hard kiss.

"Impossible." He murmured.

"Will you still love me?" Il asked.

"Hmmm?" Thorin murmured, in the middle of giving her another kiss.

"When I am big and fat with your babies?" she asked.

Thorin scoffed. "You will not be fat, you will just have a fat baby dwarf in your belly." He said as he rubbed her flat stomach.

"Soon I hope." She added.

"Soon I'm sure, at this rate." Thorin replied and swiftly moved over her and began to nip at her neck.

Ila pushed at him with all her might. Thorin stopped for a moment to look at her.

"What is the matter my love?" he asked, concerned.

Ila looked rather shy for a moment, something she had thrown off since last night.

"I was wondering if….if I might…."

"Yes?"

"If I might be on top this time?"

She asked that so innocently, Thorin almost didn't believe that meant what she'd just said. He smiled like a little dwarf having just been asked if he wanted his dessert before his supper.

"Well of course my love, you do not need to ask." He said and laid on his back. Ila smiled shyly and timidly climbed on top of him, steadying herself with her palms on his hard, flat chest. She counted it a good thing that she was rather flexible, since she had to stretch her legs wide over his thick waist. She settled over him and wrapped her hand around his thick, throbbing member.

Thorin groaned in response, but remembered himself enough to warn her.

"Careful, my love. This new position may be painful at first." He said and hoped that didn't deter her.

It didn't, but Ila made sure to easily sit down on him. He parted her slowly as she descended onto him. As he filled her to the hilt, Ila felt what he had meant. She closed her eyes, being stretched a new by this position and the deep penetration it provided.

Ila exhaled and took her time to settle comfortably on Thorin's lap. Thorin was trying to be patient and let her get her bearings, but his hands were tightly gripping her hips in anticipation. Ila leaned down to grasp his shoulders and begin to move slowly, feeling out this new method. Though Thorin was having trouble remaining patient, he did very much appreciate the view this position gave him. Ila was on display on top of him, and his hands were free to touch and grab as he pleased. He had been doing almost all of the work up until this point, which was fine with him really. He was the teacher after all, and some things, like teaching her to use her mouth on him, could come later. But, if Ila wanted to take the lead and ride him, he was not going to stop her.

Ila was rocking back and forth on his hips, but slowly and a little unsure of herself and it was absolutely maddening. He grunted and squirmed a little underneath her and Ila wondered that she was doing something wrong.

"Thorin," she asked tentatively. "Am I doing it right?" she looked sheepish as she stared down at him.

"Yes, my darling" he huffed. "But you tease me with your pace." He said and Ila smiled a little smile at him.

"I do not, but this position is like being impaled on your great sword my love," she observed.

"Ha!" Thorin laughed at the comparison and rubbed her sides, taking a break from gripping her hips.

Ila tried to increase her pace, raising up to now sit on his hips. Her breasts bounced up and down rapidly and her nipples tightened in the cool night air. Thorin loved this new position.

Ila had built their pace and was leaning back to support herself by gripping his powerful thighs. Thorin inserted a finger into her folds to press firmly on her clit, which ruined Ila's pace and concentration.

She moaned loudly and tilted her head back to pant and moan at the ceiling. Her pace was erratic now but Thorin wouldn't stop. He loved seeing her come undone, his once innocent and blushing bride now riding him and moaning like a wanton.

"I….can't…..con…cen…trate…..when….you…..do…..that— " she managed to pant at him.

Thorin grinned wickedly up at her. "Shall I take over then?" he asked and was ready to roll her over and finish them. Ila saw the thought turning in his mind and wouldn't have it.

"No," she said and quickly swung her leg over him and rose from her position.

Thorin gasped at the loss of her and was confused as he looked up at her questioningly.

Ila smirked down at him and quickly turned to sit back down on his lap, but this time facing away from him. Inserting him into her again, this time much easier due to her wetness.

Ila hummed as he filled her again and as she began to rock back and forth on him, decided she liked this position much better.

Thorin, having been thoroughly surprised, decided that he liked this position very much too. First, he could not help but be completely in love with his wife's new found spunk and fire. Secondly, his current view of her perfectly round bum steadily colliding with his hips, her long, dark waves falling down her back and shining in the firelight was enough to finish him there. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked over her shoulder at him then. Her lips drew into a happy and self-satisfied smile and she purposely rode him harder, slamming herself onto and off of him.

Thorin groaned and moaned himself now and Ila turned back around. He heard her giggling as she did. _I'll get her,_ he thought. As soon as he recovered that is.

Ila was moaning like a whore now, loving this new position and the control she had. She felt Thorin's hands grabbing her waist from behind and urging her on. Ila was getting close, but then suddenly she felt Thorin explode inside of her.

Perhaps she had taken too long with him. She gently rose off him. She had been so close and now—"

Ila yelped as Thorin grabbed her by the waist and pressed her onto her back on the blanket.

Two thick digits were suddenly pumping in and out of her and another rubbed circles into her clit. Ila moaned and nearly cried from the stimulation, humping his hand as it fucked her. Thorin leaned over to seize a nipple in his mouth and Ila felt herself swiftly coming to the edge of her orgasm, ready to fall over it and into that precipice of pleasure once more.

Ila panted and moaned louder and louder until she cried out his name in her completion. That was a first; and Thorin smiled as he ceased his fervent ministrations. He lay down next to her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her belly while she recovered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish you properly darling," he crooned. "But the sight of you like that did something to me. I couldn't have hoped to last with a visual like that." He said kissing her temple.

Ila gave him a tired smile. "Well darling, I did take my time with you. But I am still learning." She said turning to kiss him firmly but chastely on the lips.

"You are quickly becoming a prodigy." Thorin replied and Ila caressed his face. She loved to play with his beard and hair.

"Is that enough for one day my love? Have I thoroughly exhausted you?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm…well I don't know. I'll advise you better once I've had dinner and regained a bit of strength." Ila answered.

"I'll call for supper then. Why don't you get dressed while I do that?" he said getting up.

"Why do I need to get dressed to have supper?" Ila asked.

Thorin grinned at her. "Well, I don't suppose you do my love. But I must warn you, I may be overcome by temptation before you are finished eating."

Ila giggled at him and brought the blanket around her to shield her body from his eyes.

He gave her a disapproving look but turned back to his task of calling for supper. Ila watched him walk away naked and sighed at the masterpiece that was his body. How had she been so lucky?

She laid back down, making herself comfortable while she waited. She wondered for a moment if she was pregnant yet. What would their baby look like? Obviously it would have dark hair, but she hoped it would have his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled trying to imagine what their baby would look like, what a tiny miniature Thorin would look like. She hoped she gave him a boy first. Surely she would, only 1 in 3 dwarf births were girls. But still, that was a 33% chance their first born would be a girl. Ila then tried to imagine what their little girl would look like, and found that she couldn't believe that she could be disappointed with any baby they had.

"Are you at least going to get up for supper?" Thorin's voice came.

"Why can't we eat here in front of the fire? It's rather cozy here don't you think?"

Thorin shook his head. "I made you a queen and you want to eat on the floor." he said but he was smiling.

She pouted at him and he leaned down to stroke her face. "Stop that, I was only jesting. We can dine however you wish." He said, and so they did, on the floor by the fire. As she had done the night before, Thorin decided to hand feed his wife. She held the blanket to her body and her glass of wine in the other hand while she let her husband feed her.

She giggled in between bites and basked in his attention, wishing this could be the rest of their lives. She knew that this would only last a few days, and then the demands of ruling would take him from her. She was no fool, she'd seen how little her parents got to be with each other at times. She tried to put that from her mind now though, and enjoy him while she had his full and undivided attention.

Once Ila began to be satisfied, she put down her wine and grabbed a grape to bring to Thorin's lips.

"You must eat something too darling." She said, intent on returning the favor. Thorin wouldn't have it though.

"You fed me last night dearest. I would prefer you to recline so that I might simply gaze on your perfection while I dine." He said huskily and Ila felt herself grow warm at his words. She leaned in for a kiss which he gave, then pushed her back to relax on the pillows they had strewn on the floor. She did so and allowed Thorin to pull the blanket back so that he might look on her as he said. Ila closed her eyes to relax while her supper settled. She was quickly startled however by Thorin dumping a plate of food over her naked body.

"Thorin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

He wore a casual expression as he answered, taking a slice of cheese from her lower belly to eat.

"By eating off of you I have greater occasion to look upon you. You didn't say I couldn't eat off of you," he replied simply.

"You didn't ask!" Ila replied. "I will need a bath when you are done," she pointed out.

"Easily enough arranged." Thorin replied just as casually.

Ila really didn't mind, he had only surprised her. She obediently rested her arms over her head and let him do as he pleased. It was actually an incredibly sensual experience, and it was helping Ila to finally get over her shyness of being bare for her husband. They were becoming intimately aware of the every curve and plane of each other's bodies. Thorin was soon to have kissed every inch of her before long. And she was getting past her bashfulness enough to touch him more and more.

Ila stared lovingly at her husband while he ate, which he did leisurely and taking time to caress her curves here and there. He caught her stare and smirked at her.

"Decided you like this arrangement?" he asked her.

"I must obey my husband, I am only doing as you instructed." Ila said.

He had a most mischievous grin as he took the last bit of food from her. He then took his wine glass and began to pour little drops of it here and there. Ila squirmed and giggled, protesting but with no fervor. He wetted her buds and then sucked them clean, then filled her navel to lap it up, his tongue darting around and tickling her.

Ila squealed and swatted at him and he laughing himself now too.

"You are terrible!" she proclaimed and he climbed over her to force wet, sloppy kisses on her. Ila wrapped her legs around his waist and wove her hands in his magnificent mane to press him firmly to her. Neither of them spoke, but passionately coupled for what must have been the tenth time that day. They had lost count, and it didn't matter. They would never have this time together again, and they intended to make the very most of it.


	18. Feelings

The king and new queen of Erebor had been married for four days now and the honeymoon was still underway. Dwala had been trying in earnest to entertain herself while Ila was sequestered, but mostly she kept playing Dwalin's words over and over in her mind. She had never received any real attention, and honestly when she thought he might pursue her it frightened her, but now she did not know how she felt at all.

Was Dwalin right? Was she in fact a "rare jewel" as he had put it, or was he simply the only one who thought so? That anyone thought it at all mystified her, and she wondered that the king's nephews might think so too. She found that she was not terribly attracted to the either of them though. They were attractive of course, but they did not produce any real feelings in her. Not like Dwalin did. She was always highly aware of him when he was near. At first she had thought she felt so because he frightened her, and then when he seemed to be interested in her it frightened her even more. But now, strangely, since he had been candid with her at supper a few nights ago, she felt…..disappointed that he was not giving her any more attention.

She had seen him a few times in passing but they had not made eye contact, much less spoken. She was inexplicably saddened by this. Why was she being so fickle? She so wished she could talk to Ila about it all. Perhaps now that she was a wife she had discovered the great mysteries of males and could impart some much needed wisdom on her. She doubted it. Likely she was simply being kept on her back by their king and new husband.

That was a terrible thought, she knew. She hoped it wasn't true, but that he was truly treating her like a queen. She would ruin his laundry or cut his braids off while he slept, or something or other if was not, Dwala thought. She sighed, taking Sam's empty bowl breakfast and putting it away while he ran circles around her feet. She put him on his short leather leash and took out for his daily walk about the palace. Perhaps she would take a different route that day. She was getting rather bored of walking the same corridors.

Then a thought occurred to her. She could visit the practice arena. Perhaps the princes would be there….perhaps Dwalin would be there. She felt something strange as she thought about it…..were those…what did Ila call them…._butterflies_?

_Surely not_, she thought. _You only feel that way because he flattered you_, Dwala told herself and made her way towards the indoor arena, Sam leading the way.

She walked into the arena and looked down, as rows of seats led down to the dirt floor where several dwarves sparred. She instantly spotted Fili, his blonde hair always making him stand out in a crowd. He was sparing with a dwarf she had never seen before and Dwala searched the room for anyone else she recognized. On the other side of the arena she spotted Dwalin wrestling with Kili, who despite the size difference was doing rather well against the older, larger dwarf.

Dwala casually led Sam around that direction to get a better look. She tried to pretend to be disinterested, and when she got closer walked down a few rows of the seats to sit and pick Sam up to hold in her lap. There were actually a fair few spectators, mostly old dwarves who couldn't fight anymore and little dwarves too young to hold swords yet. There was a female here or there but not many, mothers mostly Dwala guessed. She sat there nonchalantly and scratched Sam behind his ears and he panted happily in reply.

Dwalin and Kili had finished their go at each other and stood up to knock the dirt off of themselves now. Dwala pretended to be looking elsewhere but watched from the corner of her eye whether or not he saw her.

Dwalin most certainly did notice her, sitting there in a dark red dress, her curly light brown hair freely spilling down almost to her elbows. Her brown eyes were looking elsewhere and he was thankful for it, not wanting her to think he was strange or leering at her. Was she taking his advice? It seemed so, and he assumed by her choosing to sit there that she had set her sights on Kili. He was very lucky if so, and Dwalin wished for a moment that he was a young dwarf again. For if he was, he would sweep her off her feet before she could know what hit her. He also wished for a moment that he was that puppy sitting in her lap….

Dwala looked straight at him and he nodded in return. Dwala smiled in return and Dwalin turned back to Kili, taking care not to stare too long. Dwala shifted a little and tossed her hair, finding that she wanted him to look at her again.

_You're being ridiculous,_ she told herself. Still, she watched intently as Dwalin started sparring with Kili. She hadn't even noticed Kili look at her, and she barely registered the fact that Sam was trying to escape her grasp to venture into the arena himself. She tightened her grip on the puppy and tried to pretend to be interested in something other than Dwalin.

_Was she really interested in Dwalin?_ She hadn't been before…..or perhaps she just hadn't known she was. Aggravated with herself, Dwala decided to rise and continue on with Sam's daily walk. Dwalin didn't seem to remember she was there, and Dwala didn't want to hang about appearing as if she were vying for attention.

Sam didn't want to leave and tugged on his leash but Dwala tugged him towards the exit. When Dwalin could spare a moment to look back to where she sat, Dwala was gone. Taking it easier on Kili now that he didn't have an audience that he was particularly trying to impress, Dwalin gave the young dwarf a break.

"Was that the queen's handmaiden?" Kili asked.

"Her name is Dwala." Dwalin answered.

"Aye, right." Kili replied.

"I imagine she is rather bored being absent her lady these few days." Dwalin said.

"What could she and uncle be doing anyway? They've been locked up this entire time." Kili said confusedly.

Dwalin huffed and gave the young dwarf a skeptic look.

"Surely that is not a serious question." Dwalin said.

Kili looked flustered for a moment. "Of course I know what they are doing, but how could they not be bored of it by now? Uncle hasn't exercised or practiced in days now…"

"Ha!" Dwalin practically cackled now.

"Your uncle is getting plenty of exercise, trust me. And as for being bored of it, clearly we need a maiden in your life." Dwalin answered.

Kili was embarrassed now. Of course he knew what his uncle was doing, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

In all actually, the king and queen were not locked away in their chambers upstairs. They had snuck away to the baths deep within the mountain, where they had first seen each other in all their glory.

Well, where Thorin had first seen his beloved's face, and where she had beheld Mahal's most perfect creation- husband's body.

At that moment in particular, Ila was pressed against that perfect body, her legs around his waist and her hands buried in his mane. The water made her weightless and she was easily wrapped around him, just enjoying the contact at the moment. They were not coupling, only their mouths were embracing each other. Slow, languid kisses were all either of them had in mind at the moment, in the warm and relaxing water that they found themselves in.

"You still promise that you didn't see anything that day you found me here?" Ila asked.

"I promise love. But what does it matter now that I know your body like a map I drew myself?" He asked between kisses.

"Because we'd only just met!" She exclaimed. "I was mortified."

"Did _you_ see anything?" Thorin asked.

Ila made a guilty face. "I saw everything." She said.

Thorin widened his eyes and let go of her bottom so that she almost fell away from him in the water.

"Oh please! As if you're embarrassed." She said.

"It's the principle, you little wench." He emphasized the last word.

That was his favorite word to get a rise out of her.

She splashed water in his face and he responded by grabbing her around the waist and falling backwards into the water with her.

Ila barely squealed in protest before she went under. He didn't keep them down long before he resurfaced, she spitting water and swatting at him.

Thorin laughed heartily and as she began to scold him silenced her with a hard kiss.

"You are terrible!" she said but she was smiling.

"You are no angel yourself my love." He said.

"Yes I am! And if not…" she began as she pushed his wet hair back away from his face.

"…it is because you corrupted me." She finished with a gentle bite to his earlobe.

He growled and pressed her into his body, molding her to him and biting her neck in return. Ila sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist again. Thorin clutched her bottom and walked out of the water holding her like that, her little body no challenge for him even soaking wet. She giggled and held tight, waiting for him to sit her down. As he did she picked up a towel to wrap around him before getting her own.

"Do you promise to still find time to take baths with me when the pressures of ruling return?" she asked.

"Of course, my love. Just because our honeymoon ends does not mean I will neglect you."

"I know, but I know how busy my father is at times and how my mother sees so little of him." Ila said.

"Life will be different, but you will always have me my love." He said as he kissed her forehead. "And when we have a little one," he said rubbing her belly, "you will barely have any free time at all."

Ila smiled and looked down at his hand on her stomach. "Do you think I am already with child?" she asked hopefully.

"You said yourself it is still too soon to tell. But it is certainly possible." He said smiling warmly.

Ila smiled back and it quickly turned mischievous. "Shall we go upstairs and continue trying my king?"

Thorin's eyes darkened and he grabbed at her, but she slipped away and threw her robe on, already running up the stairs and Thorin in full pursuit behind her.

**AN: So, I was pleasantly surprised by the reviews I received this week. I had originally intended for Dwalin and Dwala to fancy each other, but after some negative reviews early on about the age gap between Ila and Thorin, it made me think more of that would be too undesirable and I decided to pair Dwala with Fili or Kili. BUT, after your reviews, I have decided to pursue my original idea. :)**


	19. Hope and Insecurity

It had been a week since Ila and Thorin were married and they were now at the end of their honeymoon. They had not been seen by anyone but Thorin's personal servants during that time, and Ila wished it could always remain so. Well, she did miss Dwala, and her little Sam, she wanted them back in her life and at her side, but she did not want to give her husband back to Erebor. This was the last day Ila would have with Thorin before they emerged officially as king and queen, their union consummated and everyone wondering when a little prince would arrive.

It was midday, but they were still in bed, having laid together talking and laughing late into the night and early into the morning. In the days leading up to their wedding and during their honeymoon, Thorin and Ila had truly gotten to know each other. Granted, they had only known each other a short while and still had much to learn, but they understood a great deal about each other now. Ila knew that Thorin was a being of great depth and emotion, despite what his exterior would suggest. He had weathered many trials and much pain in his life, and he was afraid of not being good enough now that he had finally reclaimed the crown. Thorin knew that Ila was a gentle soul who needed lots of tenderness and care, and who was very young and free at heart. She also tried to see the best in everyone, even when they didn't deserve it.

They had talked of their childhoods into the early hours of the morning, when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Ila had woken first to see Thorin's head tilted back on the pillow, his lips barley parted as he still slept deeply. They'd missed breakfast but Ila would order the servants to bring breakfast for supper if that's when he finally woke.

She looked at him, her husband, while he was sleeping so peacefully next to her. She enjoyed being able to gaze at him freely. Not that he minded her staring when he was awake, but she liked to study him when he was unaware. In example, she liked to look at his long nose, which she found cute but knew he didn't like.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked directly at her. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a little peck on the tip of his nose. He smiled back at her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes again.

"Are you going back to sleep?" she asked softly.

"Maybe. You've tired this old dwarf out." He said without opening his eyes.

Ila scoffed. "You are not old."

"Old enough to be your father, actually." He said opening his eyes.

"As if that made any difference to you." She replied and he smiled.

"No, it doesn't." he said and kissed her lips. When he released her she asked,

"Is my husband too tired to make love to me? We really should take advantage of our last day…" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"You are insatiable," he said but laid on his side to hover over her, his hand disappearing under the sheets and gliding down her body to stop at her opening.

"You don't want to?" Ila said pouting up at him.

"Did I say that wench?" he asked, his voice growing husky.

She smacked him on the arm. She simultaneously loved and hated that word.

His fingers found her opening then, pushing inside to find her clit and Ila sunk into the pillows and spread her legs for him.

"Aren't we eager today," Thorin observed.

"Stop talking and make love to me," Ila commanded. Thorin made a shocked face and withdrew his fingers.

"You do not command me you little slip of a dwarf," he said bringing his face an inch from hers, and for a split second Ila thought she had genuinely made him angry, but she soon realized he was only jesting with her.

"For that, your king commands that _you_ make love to _him_," he said sat up staring at her with a self-satisfied look. Ila looked back at him defiantly.

"Or what?" she countered.

"Why you little—" he said and attacked her sides with his fingers, tickling her mercilessly.

Ila began to scream in protest and thrash about beneath him, but he'd moved over her and she couldn't budge his tree trunk of a body. Ila screamed so much that a servant finally came running, but quickly saw the king moving about over his wife under the sheets and disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared, thankful that they were too busy to notice him.

Ila was faltering now and couldn't catch her breath, so Thorin relinquished his attack and instead grabbed her wrists to hold over her head.

Ila was panting and nearly crying from the assault. Thorin was laughing and littering her face with soft kisses. When Ila regained the ability to speak, she scolded him.

"I am too spent now to make love!" she exclaimed and he laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Perhaps we should have some lunch and maybe even a nice nap then. We have hours yet to enjoy each other."

"Lunch, we haven't even had breakfast! Which I think we should, and right here in bed." Ila said.

Thorin smiled widely and warmly at his love. "How I have spoiled you this week, my queen. There will be no doing anything with you after this," he said stroking her face.

"I am not spoiled, and if I am it is because you enjoy doing so." She replied.

He stretched out beside her again and gently trailed his hand over her body.

"I suppose there may be some truth to that," he admitted and called over his shoulder for the servant. He appeared, looking away from the bed but Ila had brought the sheets securely around her. Thorin commanded that breakfast be brought to them and he disappeared obediently. Thorin then sank back under the covers with Ila and she laid her head on his arm, nestling into his neck. She felt his bearded chin leaning on her forehead. They were quiet for a moment and Ila wondered that he wasn't drifting back off to sleep, but he soon spoke again.

"Ila?" Thorin called her name gently.

"Yes, my love?" she replied, not looking up.

"Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?" he asked, his voice very serious now.

Ila shifted and looked up into his face which was practically touching her own.

His face was equally serious, and his light blue eyes had a touch of sadness to them that made her heart ache. She reached up to gently stroke his bearded cheek as she answered.

"I know how happy you have made me," she said. "Which is happier than I ever expected to be."

He leaned his forehead against hers now and their noses touched. He brought his arm around her possessively and held her tight.

"You have completed me," he said. "I can never do without you now. Promise me I will never have to." He said.

Ila's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you ever have to?" she asked.

He looked away for a moment and Ila pressed him. Rubbing his chest with her hand, she urged him, "My love why would you ever have to do without me? I am yours forever you must know that."

He met her eyes again and she saw insecurity there. "I am not a young dwarf anymore. I do not have the vigor I once did, and you can see my grey streaks for yourself." He said.

"What does that matter? You joke about being old enough to be my father all the time—" Ila said.

Thorin looked down. "You deserve someone much younger than I, someone you can grow old with—"

"Thorin stop that." Ila interrupted him and said firmly. "What has brought this on?" she asked.

She shook his head. "Nothing, I only won't always have the time to devote to you like this, and I will be tired sometimes and grow older before your eyes…but I cannot do without you Ila." He said looking deep into her eyes now.

"Not now that I have you, not now that you have made me happier than I had ever dared dream of being. Say that you will be mine, forever."

Thorin had spoken with such solemnity and finality that Ila barely knew how to answer. Obviously this had been bothering him, but why? She had vowed at their wedding to be his forever, and they had spent the entire week tangled in each other. Whether she understood why he had asked or not, she knew she had to allay his fears.

"Thorin, darling, I vowed that very thing but a week ago. I have not since changed my mind. I love you, more than I could possibly tell you. I will never, ever stray from you, so long as my heart beats in my chest." Ila said and saw his sad eyes search the depths of her own, finding comfort in the truth they saw there.

He answered her with a chaste kiss and nudged her with his head as he pressed her to him, they both lying on their sides facing each other, eyes closed. Ila sighed and relaxed into his embrace, hoping he ceased to worry and telling herself she was not going to fall asleep again before breakfast came.

It was late in the day and Dwala had gone down stairs to get some supper. It was a tad early for that but she meant to get to bed early that night. As she entered the great hall, she noticed Dwalin eating by himself. _You should go over, you should go over, you should go over,_ a tiny voice repeated in her head. She couldn't be so forward…..it wasn't right, it wasn't ladylike. _If he really liked you he would pursue you_….another voice in her head piped in.

It was so frustrating, especially since she had no other female she could confide in or bounce solutions off of. Dwala sat down by herself and looked towards where Dwalin sat, further contemplating what she should do. At the very least, she had been told that morning that the honeymoon would be officially over tomorrow and that she was to report to the royal chambers to resume her duties. Finally being able to talk to Ila would be a relief, for several reasons.

How selfish she was being! She scolded herself. Here she was wrapped up in her own feelings when she hadn't seen Ila in a week. What was happening up there? She only hoped Ila wasn't too badly abused.

Too anxious to eat with all the butterflies thrashing about in her stomach, Dwala looked towards Dwalin again. She was going to do it. She was going to go over there. Why? She had no idea. She rose and made sure to approach from behind, so as to have an element of surprise about it, lest he see her coming and it break her resolve. As she came around to stand across the table in front of him, all she could think to say was "Good evening,"

Dwalin looked up and hoped his pleasure at seeing her wasn't evident. Likely it wasn't thanks to his naturally stern exterior. He did however make sure to stand up, which Dwala was not expecting at all.

"Evening lass," he said and nodded.

"Mister Dwalin," she returned. "May I sit with you?"

Dwalin hesitated but a second to make sure he heard her right, then gestured for her to do so. She sat and he made sure to wait until she was seated to sit himself. She felt unbelievably awkward so she immediately began to help herself from the heavily laden supper table. Dwalin seemed to feel the same and continued eating so he wouldn't have to be the one to make conversation. Though, after a moment or two of silence and trying not to stare at her, he figured it would be easier to make conversation and actually be able to look at her.

"So….you return to your duties tomorrow?" he asked.

Dwala swallowed the piece of chicken she was eating. "Yes, happily. I have missed Ila so much…and so has Sam." She replied.

"Sam?"

"The puppy that King Thorin gave her. He's been my constant companion this past week."

"Ah, yes. I've seen you walking him. You brought him to the arena the other morning." Dwalin said.

Dwala brightened a bit, happy that he remembered her being there.

"Yes, we watched for a bit before continuing his daily walk..." Ila said smiling a tiny smile that Dwalin wondered might be for him. _Surely not_, he told himself.

"…as I was trying to take your advice." Dwala finished.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow as if to ask what advice exactly and Dwala faltered, wondering if he remembered his words that had struck her so.

"…about enjoying myself….." she added tentatively.

"Aye." He said affirmatively. "Good to hear it." he said and focused on his plate again. Dwala watched him and he seemed to either not understand her meaning or not be interested. She wasn't sure. She was no good at this. She had only been a servant to males, never anything else. They had never seen her as anything else and she didn't know how to make them. She looked to her own food and they ate in silence again, as uncomfortable as before.

Dwalin looked up at her. Her eyes looked sad. Her big brown eyes that were like pools of melted chocolate….

_Snap out of it, _he told himself. _She's just lonely and wants someone to eat dinner with…but, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her company. _

"So…how do you plan to spend your last night free from duty?" Dwalin asked.

Dwala shook her head. "I figured I would get to bed early since I am to report to the royal chambers first thing. I don't have any plans…." She said.

"Well, we can sleep when we're dead can't we?" he asked with a grin and she realized she'd never seen him smile before.

Dwala blushed. "Well, I suppose…"

"Have you ever seen Dale at night?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no I've only been outside once for a picnic. I've never been to Dale." Dwala said.

"Well, there's no time like the present. And your lady won't miss you tonight." Dwalin said. Dwala felt a surge of excitement and anxiety at the thought. But she couldn't, she was a lady in waiting to the queen now and that would most certainly not be smiled upon.

"I….well I don't know…." Dwala said but obviously wanting to.

"It will be fine," he said and leaned across the table a bit and lowered his voice. "The princes are slipping out tonight too, we won't let you get in trouble for it." he said.

_Oh. The princes were coming too. _

Dwala had thought he wanted to be alone with her, but it seemed she'd taken it the wrong way. She was a little less excited now, but she would get to spend time with him. And it did sound like a delightful little adventure…

"Oh, well…..alright." Dwala said quietly and looking around to make sure no one had overheard their conversation. This was so unlike her!

Dwalin smiled at her, happy that she agreed. He would show her a good time.

He gave her a genuine smile and went back to eating, but Dwala had lost her appetite from the excitement and anticipation of it all.

**AN: Loving all the Dwala/Dwalin love I'm getting! I'm having fun feeling out their relationship. It will probably be a bit more comical than Thorin/Ila's relationship just from what I've imagined so far. And having actually met Graham McTavish I can affirm that he is super dreamy ladies, which makes this a little easier to write. **


	20. Honeymoons and First Dates

Dwala couldn't decide if she was excited or terrified at what she was about to do. She hadn't felt this way since she was a little dwarfling sneaking into the kitchen to steal a cookie for a midnight snack. This was a far more serious matter though, and she wore a traveling cloak with a large hood lest anyone recognize her as she moved through the palace to where Dwalin said to meet them. She kept talking herself in and out of this until finally she saw them and her stomach twisted up in knots. Dwalin was there with the princes and she wondered if was she late, as the hour certainly was. Most in Erebor would be sleeping now at least which hopefully meant no one would see her.

She bowed her head to the princes but did not remove her hood. Dwalin had apparently told them she was coming because they were not surprised to see her and returned her bow. Dwalin only nodded to her, saying nothing, and the three turned to walk from the main entrance of Erebor. The guards said nor did anything, she being in their company meant there was no questioning her apparently. She could not wait to tell Ila this, if she would even believe it.

The night air was cool and Dwala was glad she had worn the heavy cloak. The clear autumn sky showcased the stars marvelously and she realized just how much she missed the sight. She had not seen the stars since she had come to Erebor. Her one outing had been during the day for that picnic, and Dwala almost felt like she was seeing them for the first time.

Dwalin looked over his shoulder at her, her head tilted towards the sky and her lips parted in a slight smile, reverently regarding the stars overhead. Her beautiful and innocent face was filled with such wonder, he thought, and it stirred something in his heart to see it. His heart that he had practically incased with iron long ago. It was rare if it even happened at all that something could impregnate its defenses, and somehow Dwala was doing just that without even trying.

Her eyes lowered from the heavens to meet his and he snapped his head forward again. Dwala stared at the back of his head and wondered why he had really invited her tonight. _Was it to spend time with her? Or push her towards one of the princes as he had alluded to earlier that week?_ She couldn't decide and tried to keep her hopes from elevating to dangerous heights.

The walk to Dale was not a long one and soon they reached the outskirts of town. Fili and Kili were leading the way, talking and laughing slightly ahead of her and Dwalin. As they came into Dale, Dwalin warned her-

"Stay close," he said and they walked side by side now. Dwala noted his protective nature and how his awareness had instantly heightened. _What that for her?_ She really had to stop reading into every little thing he did and said, she knew that. Dwarves were naturally suspicious of everyone. He was just being himself.

Looking around, there was so much to see. Shops, inns, and taverns were everywhere. Lights dotted most of the buildings and there were people everywhere. Dwala hadn't realized that humans could be so active at night, but then she'd never really been around humans either. She was so busy taking it all in that she didn't realize the princes were leading them a tavern. Dwala hadn't even really thought about what exactly they would be doing, she had been too caught up in that fact that she had actually agreed to go. She was very nervous now, having never been to such a place but knowing enough to know they were not institutions were ladies would be found. But there was no backing out now, so Dwala followed her three companions into the tavern.

The tavern was packed, poorly lit, and smelled heavily of pipe smoke. There were a few others dwarves there but not many. It was mostly men and a few barmaids. She noted she was the only female dwarf and she expected to be, there were so few of them anyway and no respectable lady dwarf would be here at this hour.

_What was she doing?!_ She made a note to stay close to Dwalin, and not just because she wanted to be.

"Lads, get the drinks while we find a table." Dwalin said and the princes went off to do that. Dwala noted how very important and well respected he was. He gave orders to the princes who obeyed without hesitation. They seemed to see him as more an uncle figure than anything else. He certainly had a commanding presence about him, and she knew just from his tattoos that he must be a fearsome warrior.

He led her to a table in one of the corners away from some of the hustle and bustle. She could barely move through all the people and wanted to reach out and take his hand but knew better. As he sat down she hesitated to decide if she would sit across from or next to him and after an awkward moment decided on next from him. Dwalin pretended not to notice.

"You do drink, don't you?" he asked and Dwala blushed a bit.

"Well of course, I mostly drink wine but I drink ale sometimes too." She insisted too much and Dwalin was afraid she might try to outdo herself.

Fili and Kili came with the ales then and placed a pint in front of Dwala who looked at it apprehensively. She feared she would not be able to put a dent in it as she watched Dwalin turn his up and take large gulps. Fili and Kili did the same but not as effectively as Dwalin, and she raised hers to take the biggest gulp she could, which wasn't very big.

Dwalin watched her over his upturned mug. He hoped she didn't get sick tonight. He quickly finished his ale and called for another, and Dwala looked to hers, it embarrassingly full. Dwalin pretended not to notice. Besides, their attention was soon seized by a brawl that erupted on the other end of the tavern and a table was knocked clean over, Fili and Kili cheering as most of the other males did, but Dwala found she was very afraid. She had seen drunken dwarves row with each other here and there but never men and not like this. There was something more dignified about everything her race did, even brawling drunkenly, though she was after all biased of course. These men were like animals they way they fought and fell all over each other.

Dwalin saw her fear being evident on her face and wondered that he should have brought her here at all. But he couldn't exactly ask her out on a date, at least he didn't feel that he could, and this was the best he figured he could do. Just then two men came wrestling towards them and Dwala's chest constricted in fear. As they came dangerously close, Dwala felt a large arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards safety just in time for the stool she had been sitting on to be knocked clean away. Fili and Kili had jumped up and out of the way quickly, with their drinks safely in hand and without spilling a drop. The young dwarves laughed and cheered as most of the other men did. Dwala was not amused however as her heart was in her throat, and not only due to the fighting.

She turned her head to find herself staring Dwalin dead in the eyes. His face was nearly touching hers and she was pressed into his body. It was just for safety's sake she knew, he had pulled her out of harm's way, but their closeness made her heart speed up nonetheless. He stared back into her eyes, so intense was his gaze that she felt she would melt under it. He was frightening and feral and yet…..beautiful to her.

Dwala faltered for a moment and began to pull away from him when he once more had to pull her out of harm's way. Two more men had joined the fight as they tried to break it up to no avail. There were only more men to flail about the small tavern now and barely any safe space to occupy. Dwalin pulled Dwala into a corner as farnout of the fray as possible, forcing her into the corner and standing in front of her for protection. She peered around his arm at the struggle that was finally dying down, but mainly took a moment to note how protective he was being of her. He had grabbed her from harm's way twice and now was shielding her from any further danger, and Dwala felt her heart fluttering for very different reasons than fear. She believed he was noble and would shield any female from harm, but she also hoped he acted out of genuine concern for her.

Dwalin looked down over his shoulder at her to make sure she was alright. Her big brown doe eyes looked terrified, and he cursed himself for convincing her to come. She would never go anywhere with him again.

"You alright lass?" he asked.

Dwala nodded but was shaken up, and he could tell.

"Come then, let's get you back. I picked a bad night to convince you to come out." He said and Dwala was disappointed, not wanting the night to end so quickly.

"Oh no, I am fine, really." She said but he raised a hand.

"No, it's really too dangerous out her for a maid like you. I should not have brought you." He said and turned to tell Fili and Kili that he was escorting her back to Erebor and that they could remain but not to get into trouble. He reminded them that their uncle would be emerging in the morning and would not like to be greeted by such news. Dwala marveled again at how well respected Dwalin was, the princes nodding and assuring him they could not get into anything.

Dwala then followed him out of the tavern, the both of them pulling their cloaks around themselves as they did. As they wound their way through the streets of Dale and outside of the city, they did not speak much. Dwala was turning her mind over for something to say that wasn't stupid or disinteresting, but alas she came up with nothing. Dwalin didn't speak either, he only grumpy that the night had proceeded the way that it had. He should have known better really, he had no business taking the queen's lady in waiting out at night, to a tavern no less, but he had wanted her company. He was angry with himself for putting her in danger, not that he couldn't have handled things had it come to that. He wouldn't have let anything happen to Dwala.

As they finally approached the main gate, Dwalin figured he would see her inside and then return to the tavern. He wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so he may as well drink, and he should go back and make sure the princes did as they promised.

"Go on to your chambers and get some rest, your queen will be needing you early I'm sure," Dwalin said as he began to bid her goodnight at the great doors.

Dwala smiled a little smile. "Yes, I suppose she will." She said and they just looked at each other for an awkward moment.

"Thank you," she said quickly and then felt flushed.

Dwalin gave her a slightly confused look. "For what?" he asked.

"Why, for saving me from danger, at the tavern. Twice." She said and smiled a little more.

"It was I who put you in danger, you should not thank me. I should not have persuaded you to come." He replied.

Dwala felt his words sting a bit. It seemed almost that he regretted asking her. _Was she no fun at all? Was he angry that he had to save her and then escort her home?_ Dwala felt her feelings fall a bit and her smile disappear. Looking down at her hands now, she responded meekly.

"Well, thank you all the same." She said. "Good night mister Dwalin." And she turned to go inside.

Dwalin frowned at her back, angry at himself for being ungracious just then and causing her to sulk.

"Dwala," he called.

He said her name. He had never said her name before, at least not to her, Dwala thought. She turned and looked back at him.

"You are welcome," he said. Dwala gave him a weak smile and nodded, beginning to turn back towards the door again.

"And I will gladly come to your rescue any time you should need me," Dwalin said and Dwala looked back at him quickly, having been caught off guard by the comment. Dwalin bowed to her and she smiled a real smile back at him this time. His lips nearly curled into one too, which Dwala noted before he turned to head back the way they had came. Dwala turned and went into the mountain now, turning that sentence over in her mind again and again. Perhaps there was hope for the two of them yet, Dwala thought but trying not to get her hopes up too high. She must find a proper way to thank him however, just some small gesture.

_Hmmmmm_…Dwala thought. Perhaps she could bake him something? She was quite good at that. She wondered if he liked cookies….

Most of Erebor was indeed sleeping at that hour as Dwala had hoped, but the king and queen were not. In the royal chambers, Thorin was sitting up in bed and Ila was in his lap, her legs around his waist. He was penetrating her and she gently rocking back and forth on his cock. They were grabbing hold of one another with both hands and their faces were nearly touching they were so close. Their eyes were locked and their lips parted, one mesmerized by the other.

Ila gripped his shoulders and he had her hips, helping her gently rock back and forth on him. They had not intended to make love this way, Ila had only climbed into his lap to re-braid his hair. It had become hopelessly tousled during their week of love making and he had let her wash his hair during their bath that night. She had greatly enjoyed lathering and rinsing his mane which took quite a while given its length. It took even longer since she took time to massage his head and neck while she worked, and he had almost fallen asleep in the water from the feel of it all. Once his locks had dried she set about braiding the bits around his face again.

The intimate position that put her in only served to stoke Thorin's lust however, and as soon as she had finished he was inside of her. He let Ila set the pace though, content to continue enjoying his wife's touches and control of him.

Their climax was slow building but Ila felt it would be an earth shattering one. The position had him rubbing her sweet spot over and over and she started to squirm, wanting his pace to quicken. Thorin grabbed her hips firmly and made her calm herself, enjoying this slow and steady pace and hoping the delay in pleasure would produce a body numbing orgasm for them both. She pouted but he soothed her, running his hands up her sides gently back forth and shhhing her quietly. She settled back down and leaned forward so their foreheads touched and they continued to gaze in each other's eyes.

They had been at this for a bit now, and Thorin felt himself beginning to come undone. He continued to hold her hip with one hand and let the other slip a thumb into her opening to press her clit. Ila whined in response and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his shoulders and bringing him deeper into her as she eagerly answered his movements. They fully embraced now, no space between their bodies, Ila's full breasts slammed almost painfully against Thorin's chest. He felt her channel tightening around him and thrust home, determined to make her come now. Ila felt that burst and resulting wave of pleasure cascade over her and simultaneously felt Thorin come inside her. He continued to pump in her through his completion, reveling in the ecstasy of their simultaneous orgasm.

Ila slumped into his arms as she came down from her bliss and Thorin gripped her waist and fell back on the bed. They were still tangled in each other and made no attempt to disengage. Thorin grabbed the blankets to bring them around their bodies and then grab her waist to hold her there.

Ila let out a long and contented sigh, exhausted from their last day together and especially from their last coupling. She covered Thorin's body with her own and wanted his fingers tracing patterns on her back, something he often did during the afterglow of their lovemaking. It tickled and was very pleasurable at the same time, and she wanted more of his touch despite all she had just had.

"Touch me," she spoke against his chest.

"I am touching you," Thorin answered, "And have been touching you,"

Ila whined at him and traced her fingers over his arm in the manner that she wanted.

He smiled up at the ceiling and began to drag his fingers over her back, eliciting a satisfied sigh from Ila.

"So demanding," Thorin said. "So greedy for my touch."

Ila tilted her head up at him and narrowed her eyes. "If you grow tired of it and prefer someone else do it—"

He narrowed his eyes back at her. "Do not even play," he said lowly with a frown.

Ila had only been jesting, and he knew that, but he did not find such things amusing. Ila of course knew that a certain sickness ran in Thorin's family and in the line of Durin. Dragon sickness, but most specifically greed. Possessiveness. To such heights that it had ran his grandfather mad. And his father's mind had been overthrown in the end as well. Perhaps it did not extend only to gold, Ila thought.

"I was only jesting my love," she said as she gently stroked his bearded cheek.

He frowned still and Ila pouted at him. "Darling," she purred and he softened into his own pout.

"You know better than that my love. I will never jest about that again if it upsets you so," she said.

Thorin rubbed her back and gave her a quick kiss to say all was fine, his visage returning to the sated and relaxed state it had been before. Ila settled back onto his chest to enjoy his caresses, making a mental note to never joke about that again. She hoped that he truly knew of her love and loyalty for him. She could not imagine any other dwarf every laying a finger on her. She then thought of how enraged and heartbroken she would feel if any other dwarf touched him…she decided never to make light of that subject again.

Ila felt sleepy now, and wondered how late the hour was. She did not want the morning to come, she dreaded it more than she had ever dreaded anything. She did not want to give him up to the kingdom again, she wanted him all to herself for the rest of her life.

Looking back to him, she pleaded. "Please don't leave me in the morning," she said.

"I will never leave you my love. But I do have a kingdom to rule." He said sweetly to her.

"Let Fili do it…" she whined but wasn't serious.

Thorin chuckled. "But I thought you wanted to give Erebor its next king,"

Ila smiled broadly at him and rubbed his hard chest.

"I intend to," she said and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "Soon…"

Thorin growled and kissed her even harder. He rolled her over on her side and stroked her face lovingly.

"I love you," he almost whispered. "Powerfully I do."

"I love you more," Ila replied and kissed his lips again and then nuzzled his face, their noses touching gently.

Thorin lay there and beheld her, his wife, his mate, his queen, and wondered how he was so fortunate to have found her. He didn't want to leave her in the morning either. He did not want to return to his duties, but to simply live out his days in her company. For the first time in his long life, he wished he had been a common dwarf. Just a common, every day dwarf, with no great demands on his life or time, so that he could devote his every free moment to her. That's how he knew how completely and profoundly in love he was with her. Aside from the fact that her joke about another dwarf had made him homicidal just then.

Thorin noticed her eyelids were becoming heavy. She was trying to fight it because she didn't want to give up a second with him with so little time left, but she was so tired she could no longer fight it.

"Go to sleep my love," he said soothingly and Ila gave him a weak smile.

"No…not yet…." She slurred from exhaustion.

"Shhhh," Thorin said and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a comfortable embrace. Ila was asleep in seconds, and Thorin watched his love sleep until it took him too.

**AN: So I updated late thanks to school and being completely overwhelmed, and it will probably get even worse until I take my master's comprehensive exam on Nov. (that's covering two YEARS of material), so forgive me if I fall off the grid for a bit. If you pray, to any being, please send one up for me and if you don't, please send positive thoughts for me that day. I promise not to abandon this story but see it through to the finish, though I am not sure how many chapters this is going to end up being.**

** one of my reviewers, I want to go to Comic Con next year too! I MUST meet Richard Armitage, and Aidan Turner would be nice too. :) And you probably noticed I changed my avatar to me and the dashing Graham McTavish this week, in honor of Dwalin becoming a more central figure in the story. :)**


	21. Foreshadowing?

**Super short chapter but the best I can manage at the moment. It just occurred to me while I was taking a break from writing about employment law (fun, fun), and I thought it was cute. :)**

Dwala's eyes shot open and she was instantly awake. She had never had a dream like that, and she woke so suddenly it took her a moment to realize she was no longer sleeping. Startled, she let her hand glide down to smooth over her stomach, making sure it was still flat.

She exhaled a great sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She had to stop thinking about Dwalin as he was now not only dominating her waking thoughts but invading her dreams too.

Her dream. It had been so real. She was lying in bed, waking from sleep much as she had just done, except a tiny little hand had been shaking her awake. She'd opened her eyes to see a little lad of a dwarfling, with black hair, blue eyes and a great big smile on his precious face.

"Mummy!" he called as she opened her eyes fully to stare back at him and he tried to climb onto the bed with her. She'd reached for him and pulled him up to snuggle into her, she laying on her side facing him. He giggled up at her and she had placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, brushing his wild black hair out of his face.

Just then, a large arm encircled her waist and a bare chest pressed against her back. Lips pressed a kiss into her shoulder and that hand gently rubbed the curve of her swollen belly beneath the sheets. She couldn't see his face and didn't need to. The tattoos on his hands gave it away even if she didn't instinctively know who it was, which she did. He held her tight and protectively, his face buried in her hair. Their little one was settling down and falling back to sleep now that he was in his mother's embrace, his head reclining on her breast. She gently stroked his hair and he smiled as he dozed, looking the most peaceful and content and beautiful creature she had ever seen.

She had woken up then with a start, not immediately realizing it wasn't real. A small part of Dwala was heartsick that she didn't have a baby, which was a very new feeling for her. She had never really thought of having one. But she had never had feelings for anyone either, until now.

Frustrated, she lay there in bed wide awake knowing she would never get back to sleep. It was what she guessed to be very early and not long before sunrise, so really there was no point in falling back asleep anyway.

Oh how she wanted to talk to Ila! Only a few more hours. If she could even bring herself to tell lla of her feelings for Dwalin. She should and would let Ila tell her all about married life and Thorn first, that was only right. She needed some more time to think about all of this anyway. Was her dream foreshadowing things to come? Or simply the product of her overactive imagination and repressed feelings for Dwalin? Dwala wished she could think about anything but the dream, which proved an impossibility as she lay there thinking of nothing else.


	22. Back to Normal

Thorin woke what seemed a short time later from when he had finally fallen asleep. As he gained consciousness he noted with some dread that today he would have to emerge from his chambers and return to his daily routine of ruling. Not that he didn't love being king, he had yearned for it and fought for it more than half his life. But he also wanted to remain sequestered with his beloved for a little longer. He looked over at her, sleeping deeply and lying over his right arm. He probably had time for a quick love making session, he thought, but she was so happily sleeping that he didn't want to wake her. He needed to do some exercising of another sort anyway. He hadn't been to the training arena since the morning of their wedding. Carefully, he slipped his arm from under Ila and rolled her over to lay on her side, never waking as she did. Thorin just as carefully got up and padded across the floor and to his wardrobe for something to train in. He quietly left the room and then their chambers, instructing his servant that she was not to be disturbed until she emerged on her own accord.

As Thorin made his way down the stairs and through the palace to the training arena he barely met anyone, as it was still very early. He contemplated turning around and slipping back into bed with Ila, but he was half way there now and knew he needed the exercise. So instead, he took the time to enjoy Erebor in the peace and quiet of the early morning. He had missed his home bitterly during the exile, and its beauty and majesty had never worn off on him. And now that he had Ila, now that she had filled a void in him that he hadn't even known was there, now that she was here it felt even more like home. She had given him new dreams, whereas before it had only been to reclaim his homeland, now it was to see his sons running and playing in the great corridors, their beautiful mother chasing after them. To train with them, teach them how to fight, and ultimately how to rule. Surely Ila would be with child soon, if she was not already. He could not wait for her to give him the news.

Thorin reached the arena then to see only a few dwarves sparring this early, his nephews included. Dwalin was there too, having just arrived and getting ready to begin himself.

"There he is….." Dwalin called and Fili and Kili stopped to look towards their uncle.

"Good to see that you all haven't burned down the mountain in my absence," Thorin said.

"Like you would have noticed anyway," Dwalin said. Thorin could not stop himself from getting a little red in the face at that comment. He chose not to comment but grabbed a practice sword.

"Come on then, I need some exercise," he said to Dwalin as he stood waiting for him to attack.

"Really? I thought you'd been _exercising_ for a week straight." Dwalin said.

Fili chuckled at that but Kili did not.

"That is enough." Thorin replied but not angrily. Dwalin smiled widely as he laughed but let his teasing end there. He instead beset Thorin as he had urged. Fili and Kili returned to fighting too and the four of them continued so for nearly two hours before going down to breakfast. As they did, those who passed Thorin gave him polite nods but with barely suppressed smiles and giggles which he heard as soon as he passed them. No one had expected their king to lock himself away for an entire week with his new bride, but they did of course know what he had been doing all that time.

Thorin did not mind their smiles and giggles. At one time in his life, when he was younger he might have, but he was too happy now to let such little things bother him. He wondered if Ila would join them for breakfast, but as tired as she had been last night when they finally fell asleep he doubted it. His pulse quickened just thinking about her, and he hoped she made an appearance soon, for it was too dangerous to visit their rooms just yet, lest he find himself there for another seven days straight.

Dwala had risen early that day, expecting to tend to Ila first thing that morning. But instead, when she approached the royal chambers she was informed by the king's servant that Ila was not to be disturbed until she emerged on her own. As such, Dwala was sitting outside the royal bedchambers waiting for Ila to wake. It was past time for breakfast and she was hungry. But she could not call for breakfast until the queen had risen. Dwala was so excited and anxious to see her friend. She missed her, wanted to hear everything that had happened in the last week, to make sure that she was alright, and of course to tell her about Dwalin. If she could drum up the courage to do so.

As Dwala leaned her head on the wall behind her, fidgeting in boredom, she heard the door open next to her. Shooting up from her seat, she saw Ila tentatively peeking out from around the open door. Ila was not sure who she expected to see, she only knew she had awoken to a lonely bed. She knew that the honeymoon was over and Thorin must return to his duties, but she was sad nonetheless to wake without him next to her. She was especially sad not to make love this morning, which she had come accustomed to these past seven days. But she forgot most of that when she saw her companion.

"Dwala!" she shouted and opened her arms to receive her friend who rushed to embrace her. They hugged each other tightly and proclaimed how much they had missed each other. Dwala called for breakfast to be served to them quickly before Ila pulled her into the bedchamber and closed the doors behind them. Dwala looked around briefly, admiring the lavish room before sitting down on the great bed with Ila. Ila was wearing a thin, white sleeping gown and her long hair was tousled like mad. She obviously had just woken up. She was also smiling, practically glowing, and Dwala felt reassured that she had not been mistreated this past week.

"So….you must tell me everything." Dwala said and Ila burst into giggles.

"Oh Dwala, I do not think you would believe me…." Ila said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Ila you must tell me! Do you know how worried I've been about you? Wondering what was going on in here…"

Ila laughed some more at that. "Oh Dwala, I'm sure you had _some _idea…."

"Well of course you would be doing _that_, but you could not have done _that_ for that entire time you were—"

Dwala stopped talking at the face Ila was making, slowly understanding as she spoke what her expression meant. Dwala's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Ila blushed and laughed at Dwala's reaction. "Well, it wasn't the _only _thing we did. But, it was a rather significant portion." Ila said.

"Was it….was it….good?" Dwala asked tentatively.

"Oh Dwala," Ila said and fell back onto the bed, her arms thrown outward. "Good doesn't even begin to describe it."

Dwala exhaled heavily at that proclamation. She thought of Dwalin then, and what something _that good_ would be like with him. Luckily she was already blushing.

"You wouldn't even believe some of the things we did. I never imagined males and females did some of them….and that such things could feel so, incomparably and unbelievably…._amazing_."

"What did you do exactly? Hang from the ceiling while joined?" Dwala asked incredulously.

"Ha!" Ila laughed. "No….but I will suggest it to Thorin." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Ila!" Dwala cried. "Marriage has had quite the effect on you!" she said. Dwala had not imagined to find Ila still basking in the after effects of days upon days of lovemaking. But she was happy to see that Ila was well and happy.

"I know…..it is strange to me too. But I am so happy Dwala, I don't even have the words to tell you." Ila said, serious now and Dwala could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Thorin is sweet, and caring, funny, loving, and so passionate Dwala. He is so much more than he seems…if only there was such a dwarf for you. And I'm sure there is." Ila said and Dwala immediately reddened.

Ila gasped. "There _is_ someone! Oh Dwala, is it one of the princes?! Is that what you have been doing with all your free time?"

"No! No I have been a perfect lady in your absence—"

"That's not what I meant—"

"And there isn't anyone—"

"I was only teasing—"

"…certainly not the princes—"

"You are protesting very much….are you sure someone hasn't caught your eye?" Ila asked.

Dwala sputtered. "Ah…well…..not really….."

"_Dwala_…." Ila goaded her.

Dwala was caught, and she wanted to tell Ila anyway. She was just worried about what she would think of her choice. And she was bashful about it, since she had never had feelings for any dwarf before.

"Oh, oh alright. But you must promise not to tease me." Dwala said.

"Of course I will not tease you! Who is it? Fili? Kili? Some other young warrior I have not yet met?" Ila questioned her excitedly.

"Oh, no….you've met him." Dwala said cryptically.

"So! Who is he?!" Ila asked about to burst.

Dwala looked at her sheepishly. "Dwalin." She said barely above a whisper.

Ila's eyes were like saucers. When she didn't say anything, Dwala began to defend herself.

"I mean, it doesn't matter anyway because I am sure that he would not court me –"

"Dwala! No, no, no. Why would I tease about that? He is honorable and a legendary fighter, and as close to Thorin as a brother. I will speak to him about it—"

"Oh no! Ila please no. I don't want him to know irrefutably of my feelings through the king!" Dwala protested.

"But why not? Thorin could arrange for something between you two. By Mahal, he could arrange your marriage if you wanted it. He would do it if I asked him." Ila said.

"Oh Ila no! I do not want anyone to be forced to marry me!"

"Dwala, Thorin was forced to marry me and its turned out wonderfully. I could not imagine being happier. And besides, he would be blessed to have you as a bride. I'm sure if he knew of your feelings you would not be able to keep him away."

Dwala looked down at her hands. "I don't know about that…I try to send him subtle hints but he doesn't seem to get them."

"Dwarf men have dense heads, they do not see what is right in front of them." Ila said, reaching over and taking Dwala's hands. "But we will get the message across to him." Ila said smiling broadly at her friend, who soon broke into a wide smile herself. Then they giggled like the young girls they still were, catching up some more until breakfast came. As they ate, Ila gave Dwala a more detailed account of the past week, and Dwala barely knew what to make of the revelations. She barely said anything but hung on every detail, finding herself wanting to be married more and more these days.

Thorin had finished his breakfast, a little disappointed by the fact that Ila had not shown up in the great hall, but then he had not expected her to. He didn't see Dwala either so he assumed she was tending to her, if she was even awake yet. The two of them had slept late most of the mornings during their honeymoon as the schedules they'd kept had been irregular to say the least.

He needed to go to the throne room. He had a laundry list of items to attend to, though Fili had done a good job with handling what he could while ruling in his stead. It was still early though, he thought. He could still sneak away for a brief cuddle with his love, just a kiss or two before he had to fully resume the mantle of ruling. He looked around. No one was vying for his attention at the moment. He could sneak away, just for a few minutes….

"Where are you off to?" Dwalin asked in between mouth fulls of sausage.

Thorin didn't reply, only gave a look like a little dwarf caught trying to steal a cookie.

Dwalin gave him an incredulous look. "Ah lad, you've only been away for three hours!"

"You need a maid in your life, you know that?" Thorin shot back at him.

"Right," Dwalin said dryly. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you've run off too, and so soon." Dwalin said and returned to his second serving of breakfast.

Thorin quickly left the room, hoping that the urgency he moved with would indicate to any who would stop him that he was not in the mood. He made his way to the royal chambers as hastily as he could while still looking dignified. _Just a kiss or two,_ he told himself, then he would return to his throne.

Thorin entered their chambers and as he approached the door of their bedroom, heard laughter coming from inside. He stopped, not wanting to barge in and frighten the handmaid—Dwala—he corrected himself. So instead, he knocked at his own bedroom door.

He heard the laughter inside silence and footsteps coming towards the door. When it opened, Thorin saw Dwala's surprised face.

"Oh, my king," she said bowing her head. "We were not expecting you. My lady is not dressed yet—"

"It is fine Dwala," Ila called from inside the room. Her gown was practically the most Thorin had seen her in for the past week anyway.

"May I have but a moment alone with the queen?" Thorin asked out of courtesy and the promise he reminded himself he had made to be nicer to the dwarf. She nodded and quickly stepped out of his way to close the door behind him.

Thorin saw Ila rise from the small breakfast table that had been brought in so she could eat in privacy that morning. Her thin white sleeping gown was practically see through and left little to the imagination. Getting away with just a kiss or two suddenly became an impossibility.

Thorin smiled lasciviously at Ila but she pouted back at him. He frowned as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Why the sad face my love?" Thorin asked as she reached him and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I woke this morning alone. I am not used to that anymore." She said looking up at him and running her hands slowly over his chest and collarbone. "I was denied our morning love making…" she said lowly and pouting even more.

"Oh my love," Thorin returned. "I had to rise early and wanted to let you sleep. I thought I kept you up with enough love making last night to at least get you through breakfast," he said, half teasing, half not.

"Breakfast is over now," Ila replied with a lust laden eyes.

A low rumble came from Thorin's throat and his expression darkened. He looked angry, but Ila knew better. She'd seen that look numerous times in the preceding week.

"I only came for a kiss," he said low and dangerously. "However…"

Ila hummed up at him as he ran his hands down her back and she felt their heat through her thin gown. Her thighs were quivering and she knew he could feel it.

"…I believe I have time for just a little something more," he finished and grabbed her bottom to quickly lift her up and sit her on the table, dishes clanging and some falling to the floor. He pushed up her gown up to her hips and she wrapped her legs around his thick waist. Deftly undoing his trousers, Thorin let them fall down his legs as he quickly brought his member to his wife's entrance. She wove her hands in his mane and he plunged into her, Ila throwing her head back and letting a loud moan echo through the room. With that Thorin began to take her mercilessly, as he only had a short time. Ila didn't even bother to quiet herself, what with Dwala just on the other side of the door.

As Dwala sat patiently in the other room, it wasn't that she wasn't trying to hear what was going on (which was fortunate since it was so loud and obvious), rather she was trying not to think of Dwalin committing all the desperate acts of passion on her that Ila had described just a few minutes earlier. But that was nearly impossible too, as Ila's screams only intensified, Dwala couldn't help but think she was missing out.

**A/N: I'm back! Masters exam over! As a treat I got the Hobbit Extended Edition and typed a good bit of this with it on in the background. Only about a month till DoS! I. Can. Not. Wait.**


End file.
